Heart's Blood
by Guerdle
Summary: The story of the broken elven lover an ascended Bhaalspawn left behind. Can her friends help her? FINISHED AT LAST! Seq. info to come!
1. Arsonistic REVISED

Hey all, first fanfic and all that. This is basically the story of a Bhaalspawn character of mine and what happened to his Elven lover after he ascended. Bit depressing and all that, but I tend to be. This will be switching between Raziels POV and Imoen's POV. Be nice in your reviews and such!

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but my two characters and the plotline. All the rest is Bioware's.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Revision Note: I finally started rewriting, yay! This is really just to flesh out the fic as it was shockingly without details, and the writing itself is kinda plain. Hopefully I won't be saying this again if I ever re-write the re-written fics!

All I really changed here was the setting and Raziel's hair color, as I think it would be best if she had white hair. Red just doesn't seem right.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"QUINN!"

The tall Bhaalspawn turned at the sound of his name. He saw the thin, beautiful Liaedra running towards him. In the darkness of this abyss, only two things glowed: the light emanating from the Throne of Bhaal, and the light coming from his Elven lover's eyes.

"Quinn! Please, don't leave! Don't ascend! Just stay here with me!" Her silver eyes filled with tears as she called to him.

Quinn shook his head. "Do you know what you ask of me?" he shouted. "I could become a god!"

"Please! Stay with me! I…. I need you!" She fell to her knees in front of him. She was sobbing now, her shimmering white hair tangled about her pale face. "I love you!" she cried, needing him to stay with her.

Quinn shook his head. "No," he said. The, turning away from the woman he had called his beloved, he walked towards the light of his father's essence, and towards his destiny.

"You promised me!" she cried, in a last desperate attempt to bring him back to her. "You promised you'd stay! You swore we'd say together!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Promises can be broken," he whispered, almost apologetically, before walking forward to stand in the light."

"Quinn," she whimpered. He had promised he would stay with her. He and she had become linked in mind, spirit, and body. And all that thrown away for power?

She stared into the light, sobbing softly as she felt the place in her heart where there had once been only him become empty. Not even her friend's cries could shake her from her shattered state of mind.

He was gone, and so was she.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel opened her eyes in the darkness of the forest. She sighed as she shook away the effects of sleep and old memories that would not be forgotten. Ever night she dreamed of her past life and love, and ever night the hatred within her deepened.

After all, how could she ever forget what he had done to her and how he had abandoned her? Her mind still remembered how he had not helped even as she had needed him most, how her cries had gone unnoticed. It was as if she had no value to him when he ascended, as if she was beneath him.

Her lips twisted into a mix of a smirk and a snarl. Pain had become numbness, and sadness had become hatred over the past five years since he had ascended. The wounds of her heart still bled, but it was as acid instead of as tears now. She hated Tarquinn more than anything or anyone, and in her hatred she had become a monster herself.

Slowly, she sunk into the cold reverie that had protected her through the five years in which the Elven ranger Liaedra had become Raziel. She lived only for two things: revenge and death. The former she had in abundance, and yet she still craved more. She would never stop trying to hurt Quinn until she died.

The latter never seemed to come to her, no matter how often she threw herself in harm's way. Death was a phantom lover for her, always there teasing her, but never embracing her. Had she not been so prideful (or perhaps cowardly), she would have accomplished the deed herself. But she preferred to destroy all she could, in hopes that justice's arrow would finally grant her oblivion.

She rose quietly, placing the dark mask over her face so devoid of emotion that it seemed carved out of stone. Her small camp, if it could be called that, was set deep in the woods, a forest with its pine branches so closely knit that no sun could peek through. She had taken a momentary rest here, against a tree, waiting for nightfall to shroud her deeds. She had no fear of discovery in her rest, for few passed through these woods, and when she wanted she was a light sleeper.

Raziel smiled, picking up her bow from where it lay at her side. Tonight…. Ah, tonight would be a joy indeed for her. Even from here she could hear the laughter, the music, and the sounds of the revelry nearby. For but a few minutes wk away was a clearing and in this clearing lay a temple, a temple to the newest God of Faerun.

Tarquinn.

And tonight was his festival. The priests were all there, as were many followers, dancing and drinking and making merry….. An all too prefect opportunity for Raziel, to damage Tarquinn and to shame him in his followers eyes as well. She would destroy his temple as his worshippers watched, and she would laugh.

In the four years since Tarquinn's ascension, five temples had appeared, in Baldur's Gate, this remote location near Athkatla, and in several other places. This, of all five, was the only one left. Raziel had destroyed all others.

That had left everyone in a tizzy. There were warrants out for her head, bounty hunters looking for her, and every manner of do-gooder adventurers searching for her. Still, she had not been caught. Despite her wish to die she had no intention of doing so just yet, not when she was so close to destroying the last temple.

It was time. The celebrations were at full height, and it was the best moment to act. Raziel walked briskly towards the temple, her twisted smile turning into a blank mask.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Imoen smiled over at the priests and priestesses of her ascended brother. It was five years to the day of his ascension, and thusly his 'birthday' was being celebrated with song, dance, and general happiness. She sat on the sidelines, watching her beloved Kelsey dance about with the other priests Jaheira laughed heartily beside her.

The temple was average-sized; this center room was the main place of worship which could easily be converted into a ballroom-sized area for a festival, with only Tarquinn's statue left in the center. It was all made of wood, as the temple was in a wooded clearing, but the ceiling was made of glass. It was said Tarquinn himself had placed it there.

Of the four veterans of the Bhaalspawn Wars in attendance, only Sarevok wasn't smiling. He had been dragged here, quite literally, by his sister. Sarevok seemed loathe to celebrate anything to do with his brother. Tonight he was his usual scowling, angry self. He kept looking upwards, as if he expected the heavens to start raining fire.

She smiled and slapped his shoulder. "Hey, cheer up, Sare. This is bro's festival. We should be happy!"

She growled. "Something does not feel right. I am not sure what, but I feel something ominous will happen." He blinked. "And don't call me Sare."

Jaheira grinned. "And what do you could possibly happen?" She looked up at the sky mockingly. "Is the sky going to fall?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel smiled slightly as she reached her sniper point. The trees in the area were tall, and this particular one was taller than the temple itself. The branch she had situated herself on was at about roof level to the temple, perfect for her method of destruction.

Raziel pulled her bow off her back. It was plain, but black as night, as were her loose-fitting leathers, boots, and the scabbard of her sword. She was without color; her skin and lips were as pale as her white hair, and her eyes were but a dull grey.

From her quiver, Raziel drew an enchanted fire arrow and notched it quickly, aiming for the sky above the temple. She let the arrow fly, angling her shot so that the arrow would hit the glass ceiling of the temple.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Before Sarevok could answer Jaheira in some condescending way, an arrow answered for her. With a resounding shatter, a pane of the glass ceiling shattered, raining down shards of glass upon the partygoers currently in the temple. The arrow landed directly in the table Jaheira and Sarevok sat at, and the table quickly caught flames.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel smirked as she heard the glass shatter and the shocked screams of the inhabitants. She quickly began sending a volley of fire arrows into the temple.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

In no time the temple was aflame. Silently, Sarevok cursed whatever idiot had built a temple out of wood as he helped Jaheira and Imoen get the others out of the temple. The arrows kept coming, and he knew the temple would be incinerated very quickly.

Kelsey was one of the first to get out of the temple, as he was swept away by the frightened crowd of priests and worshippers. While waiting for the others to find him, he found himself looking to find the source of the arrows. His eyes swept the sky until they noticed the direction the arrows were coming from. Deciding to end the assault, he hurried off in the general direction of the arrow's flight.

Imoen had just gotten the last of the people out of the temple when she saw Kelsey running off towards an edge of the clearing. She followed, discerning that he must have found the source of their troubles.

Kelsey reached the tall tree where the arrows were coming from. He lit a discreet mage light and saw a shadowy figure with a bow on a branch far above them. He quickly sent a magic missile at the figure to stop their attack. A curse in what sounded like Elvish reached his ears as the spell hit the person and the figure tumbled towards the ground. Whoever it was was extremely agile, and they landed on their feet still clutching the bow. The person quickly drew an arrow and let it fly. It caught Kelsey in the shoulder, throwing him to the ground. The pain and the impact knocked him out cold.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel cursed whatever mage had attacked her. She had not wanted to hurt anyone tonight; she never did. Despite the hate-filled creature she had become, she had held on to a shred of her humanity. She still disliked killing innocent people, and even in her vendetta against Quinn she had never killed anyone. Despite the fact that the misguided fools in the temple worshipped her enemy, they were still innocents, and did not deserve death. In fact, she had saved several of the fools from the last temple she had destroyed who had been unable to flee. Usually when she burned down the temples she made sure everyone was awake and had a chance to get out. She would never become a murderer,

She could see another figure approaching her. She dropped her bow, as there was no point in using it at such close range, and drew her short sword.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Imoen lit a ball of light in her hand. She wanted to see her attacker, to see who would dare do something as horrible as burn down a temple. The figure blinked in the sudden light. It was a she, and from the look of her ears, Elvish. Then recognition dawned in the attacker's eyes, and a moment later, on Imoen.

Those eyes… she remembered them so well. Whether filled with contagious laughter or heart wrenching tears, she had seen them many times before. They were a dull grey now, but Imoen could remember when they had been a glowing silver.

And the hair….. pale white, hanging limply as if from a corpse, but she could remember when it had been like strands of moonlight.

The face… covered in the scars of battle and time, worn as the face of an elf so seldom was, but Imoen could remember when it had been smooth and bright, with a smile almost always lighting it up.

She knew this person, though she had not seen her in five years.

"Liaedra…." she whispered.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

At the sound of her name, Raziel reeled back as if shot. She stared wide-eyed at Imoen, finally recognizing her close friend. Still in shock, she realized with a glance that the mage trying to prop himself up with one arm on the ground was Kelsey.

Damn it! They weren't supposed to be here! She wanted to hurt them least of all! Even if Quinn had abandoned her, her other friends never had. They had been there for her as she dealt with the pain of her loss.

Imoen gasped. "Liae! What's happened to you! All those scars….. Why are you doing this?"

"You know as well as I do," Raziel replied, her self-imposed mask covering the emotion on her face. "Tarquinn deserves no temples in his name. And my name is Raziel, not Liaedra. Remember that, Imoen."

"Liae," Imoen began.

Raziel turned away, allowing one last glance at her old friend. Imoen saw a sudden spark of pain and longing in the elf's eyes, almost as if Raziel was begging her to help her. But then the glint was gone, and Raziel turned away and disappeared into the night.

Imoen was still staring into the direction of her old friends disappearance when Jaheira and Sarevok came upon her. Imoen was stopping the bleeding of Kelsey's shoulder, but it was clear both of their minds were elsewhere. Jaheira hurriedly pushed Imoen away and healed Kelsey, leaving Sarevok questioned his sister.

"Did you find who did this?" he asked.

Imoen only whispered, "Liae."

"What?" asked Sarevok, confused. What did the long gone elf lover of his brother have to do with anything?

"It was Liaedra who lit the flames," Kelsey explained. "We found her here. She shot me, then recognized us and fled."

Jaheira looked up. "Liae? Quinn's Liae?"

Imoen nodded. "But she looked so different. She was so….. cold."

Sarevok smirked. "Liaedra, eh? Quinn's greatest mistake…."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Next Chapter: Sarevok's curiosity overtakes him, and we hear more ravings from Liaedra! Enjoy!


	2. Confrontation REVISED

Revision note: Lengthened and enriched considerably. Raziel seemed really weak here; I wanted her to more of a fiery she-demon instead of a war-weary elf. So I changed the conversation between her and Sarevok. She's a lot meaner, a lot more confrontational and a lot more pissed off. Her attitude later in the story reflects that a bit more, and in my mind Raziel was never one to take anything lying down, so I completely redid her dialogue in this chapter, and some of Sarevok's. Something tells me he wouldn't be pitying her, not yet anyway. And, as I was informed that elves aren't affected by sleep spells, which I had completely forgotten, so I changed that around also. Sooooo……. Enjoy! Enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

In the morning, the wreckage of the temple still burned. There were quite a few injuries from burns and glass cuts, but no casualties, and no fatal wounds. No, the wounds were not those of the flesh, but those of the soul.

Sarevok looked over the priests and followers of Tarquinn, huddled in makeshift tents and looking completely devastated. Many were disheartened that the temple of their God could be destroyed on the very night of their God's ascension. The completely destruction of Tarquinn's temple had certainly created a lack of faith in some. Some were whispering that this was the work of a wrathful rival God, or perhaps even Bhaal himself, somehow returned from the dead. Many wondered if a God who could not protect his own temples could protect his followers as well.

This was most likely the effect the attacker was aiming for.

Imoen had only told Kelsey, Jaheira, and himself about the perpetrator being Liaedra. Sarevok found it slightly amusing that it was his brother's old lover who was causing so much trouble. He remembered that she had been devastated when Quinn had ascended. They had been extremely close; so much so that even Sarevok had been shocked by the fact that he had left her. She had been silent as the remainder of Quinn's group had traveled home. Imoen and Jaheira had been very worried, practically having to force her to eat and drink. She barely slept, most likely haunted by dreams of her former lover. They had all been sure she would pine herself away.

Then, one night, she had simply disappeared. The others had been frantic, and even Sarevok himself had been worried. But they had found no traces of her. For the five years afterwards Imoen still held hope that her friend was alive, as did Kelsey, but Jaheira and Sarevok took a more realistic view. Both believe that Liaedra had either been killed herself, or had allowed herself to be killed. The elf had been a powerful fighter, and it was unlikely anyone or anything could have killed her unless she had wanted it to.

Thusly, they were both finding it hard to believe that the arsonist had been Liaedra. It was hard to believe that she had survived all these years without them knowing. Not only that, but Liaedra had always been a kind, compassionate soul. Sarevok's armies had destroyed her life and yet she had been kind to him when he was resurrected. It seemed so unlikely that that was the same person who had burned down a whole temple over a little grudge.

It was clear that this had not been the attacker's first strike. This temple had been the last of Tarquinn's; all the others had been destroyed by various means, but all of them involved fire. Most thought that there was a group doing this, perhaps the disciples of one of Tarquinn's rival Gods, but perhaps it was a single person, looking for revenge against the man/God that had abandoned her…..

Sarevok wondered what could have happened to the Elven girl to make her into the hateful person she was now. One betrayal, no matter how badly it had stung, would not have transformed Liaedra into a criminal. Imoen's mention of scars only further incited his interest. Obviously, she had been through a lot of pain wince she disappeared. If she had done this, Sarevok was curios as to what had happened in these past five years. She was a puzzle…

His eyes turned to the bluff that had been her vantage point. He wondered if her trail had gone cold yet, or if she could still be followed……..

She was a puzzle he would solve.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel leaned against a tree, tired as hell. She had been running since shortly before daybreak, not wanting to be found by anyone, especially her friends.

The sight of her old friends had shaken Raziel's usually cool resolve. She had not realized how much she missed them and how much her heart yearned for human companionship. For the majority of the past four years she had been alone. Perhaps it had taken a toll on her after all.

When she had begun this vendetta, she had told herself that death would be welcome. She had accepted it, and she no longer feared it….. or so she had thought. After seeing her friends, she had fled for her life. Was it because she did not want to die at their hands?

Or that they reminded her that she still had people who cared for her, something worth living for?

Raziel smiled. It wasn't as if she needed a reminder that she was not completely sane, but not she was sure of it. _Now all I need is to hear little voices in my head and I can be declared officially insane!_ She thought. _Of course, I'm talking to myself, so that probably means I've already lost it. _

Her train of thought stopped as she heard the crackle of leaves behind her. So one of the priests or followers from the temple had followed her. She had to give them credit for being able to follow her; se was an ex-ranger and an elf. She had experience that made the most skillful tracker hard-pressed to find her.

She closed her eyes. "Whoever you are, I am not in the mood to be stalked. So leave if you value your life."

"So loathe to kill? I would have thought more of a temple-burner such as yourself. Raziel's eyes opened at the sound of the familiar voice.

_Sarevok? Why would he follow…. But he didn't say my name. Perhaps Imoen did not tell him, or he didn't believe her. No matter… I won't be confessing my past or my identity any time soon…._

"I have a purpose. I am no random murderer," she said, not turning to face him.

"I never said you were, Liaedra," he said, his voice filled with amusement.

She turned to see him smirking at her. Her smile widened when he saw her face and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Tell me, do you have some odd fetish for pissing others off? Cause it sure as hell seems so!" she shouted angrily.

He blinked. "Well, Imoen was right. You have changed. Instead of an obnoxiously joyful elf, you're a depressed raging one. Fighting for the side of darkness now, are we?"

"Speaks the great turncoat himself. I'm not any anybody's side, Sarevok. I'm on my own side, against your bastard of a brother," she spat.

He smirked. "And here I thought you were in love. Weren't you betrothed?"

"It's kind of hard to marry a man who abandons you to godhood," she growled.

"Quite a shame, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you arrogant ass!" she shouted. She turned and slammed her fist into a tree, ignoring the pain caused by the tree bark splitting her flesh.

She was filled with rage. Raziel had spent a long time sealing up old wounds and carefully crafting the mask that now hid her emotions. Yet with a few words and a grin Sarevok was able to tear her cool façade down, leaving her an angry child. She heard a low chuckle come from him and realized she was amusing him. The bastard found this funny!

She knew, had she been born a Bhaalspawn, the Slayer would have been making an appearance right about now…..

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sarevok was highly amused. How the mighty had fallen! The calm, collected elf maid who had helped kill him so many years ago was now emotional, raging, and unbalanced. Sarevok gloated shamelessly, though his amusement faded slightly as she turned to face him.

Imoen had been right about Raziel's face. Before shed had been clouded in shadows, but now, as she stepped into the light, he could see her damaged visage. Scars ran across her left eye, her right cheek, and her lips. She seemed much older now; she shouldn't have, since Elves rarely aged that much that quick. Yet weariness hung about her like a shroud, one seldom seen on one as young (by elven reckoning, at least) as she.

And her eyes were…… dead. It was the only way he could describe them. No longer lit, they were a dull grey. So unlike the last time he had seen her. They had always burned with such a fire…..

"You do not understand anything, Sarevok," she said whispered dangerously, her face demonstrating the short leash she had on her rage. "You know nothing of me. Do you think something as simple as a broken heart would have Liaedra change into what I am now? It was much, much more, and even if you could understand, I wouldn't waste my time explaining to you."

"Oh, of course I couldn't understand," he said, just as dangerously. The nerve of this girl……. She was enraging him, though he didn't like to admit it. Her attitude of hopelessness, her disregard for herself and others, and the sheer arrogance radiating off her annoyed him.

And though he would never admit it, part of him realized how very alike she had become….. to himself.

"You know what I think?" he continued. "I think you are just making excuses for yourself. You say that endured torments and tortures beyond belief, but in reality that's just a lie you're hiding behind."

Her rage intensified. "Shut up, you stupid bastard!" she shouted.

He grinned slightly. "You just don't want to hear the truth. That it isn't him. It's you. You're just a selfish, cowardly little girl who can't except that her love abandoned her."

"Shut up!" she screamed, and lunged at him, attacking with short sword. Sarevok had had the sense to bring his two-handed sword with him, and drew it quickly, blocking her attack. She simply attacked again, and though he was able to keep up with her, the sheer rage channeled through her sword fighting was impressive, to say the least.

The elf had never been a fantastic swordfighter. Oh, she was good, to be sure, and could defend and attack easily. Her agility made her particularly capable of fighting. But the few times she sparred with Sarevok, he had always won. His experience and sheer strength had always given him the upper hand.

Now though, they were on an equal playing field. He had improved over the past few years, but she had, too, even more so. Add that to the anger that gave her incredible strength, and you had one hell of a sword fight between the elf and the man.

After crossing swords a multitude of times, the two found themselves a few feet apart, both panting heavily. Sarevok was glaring at his opponent, while Raziel seemed to be unfocused, as if she was in a haze of some sort. He smirked; he couldn't resist prodding her temper one more time.

"Is that all?" he asked, his chest still heaving slightly. "I would have expected ore from an elf on a path of revenge. Or did your goddess suck away your talent as well as her blessing?"

He smirked, realizing this would it hard. Raziel had always worn the pendant of Mielikki (sp?) openly, showing the pride she had as a ranger. She wore it no longer and Sarevok guessed that if she had been burning temples, the goddess had most like rescinded her blessing, making the elf a fallen ranger.

He waited for her scathing reply. Her answer, however, was not what he expected.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel breathed heavily, her mind blinded by the sheer hatred she felt towards her former companion. Sarevok's insults had hit home and burned, causing her to attack in a fit of rage. He was still as impressive a fighter as always, and she found herself tired and she panted, staring blankly at the ground.

_Dammit, _she thought. _Why can't you leave me alone? That's all I really want….._

She felt her eyes burn with a wet heat, and she realized, detachedly, that they were tears. Raziel hadn't cried for thee or so years, and the fact that Sarevok had been able to so easily pull such a reaction from her made her rage increase. Hot tears curved paths down her face, running over the scars hat marked her once beautiful face. She kept looking down, still unable to wrap her mind around the reality of what was happening.

"Is that all?" he asked, his words caring a path through the cloud of her mind. "I would have expected ore from an elf on a path of revenge. Or did your goddess suck away your talent as well as her blessing?"

The insult burned, and Raziel looked up at him. In the back of her mind, Raziel was slightly pleased at the slight look of shock that crossed his face.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

She was crying. He had made her cry. Sarevok, were he a normal man, would have been angry at himself or feeling sorry for her, but all he could feel was shock, and perhaps a slight bit of amusement. He felt a sadistic bit of thrill at being able to manipulate her emotions so well.

Her eyes had gained back their fire, though. But instead of burning with joy or a love of life, as they had before, they radiated anger and loathing. Sarevok was sure that, had they been able to, her eyes would have glown red.

She looked about to say something, but unfortunately, was cut short. A figure came forth from behind the tree. The person brought a staff down on Raziel's head, and she crumbled to the ground. She did not get up.

Jaheira walked out from the shadows. "Well, that was unexpected," she said, looking down at Raziel. "So it is her."

Sarevok merely grunted and turned away.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Okay, Chapter two. Nothing like a bunch of moody scenes to help a story along. Yeah I realize Sarevok's roll in this is highly unlikely, but lets just pretend for the sake of Dae Elen's sanity, shall we? Can we all tell something is going on here? He he he he R&R accordingly.


	3. Imprisonment

Sorry this was a while in coming but my computer was broken. Just to warn you, I enjoy randomly switching out of various POV as well as switching between 1st and 3rd person. I'll try not to be too confusing.

Gwen6: Thanks! I did do pretty badly on the descriptions but hopefully I did better in this chapter. The paragraphs in the first chapter were supposed to be that long but I kinda screwed it up. I'll have to change that eventually.

Izzy Vixen: Thanks for pointing that out. Hmmmmmm….. I'll find an alternative to that eventually. (revision note: Yeah! I did! It sucked, but at least iot was accurate!)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned BG, but I don't. I own Raz and the plot, that's about it. In fact, I barely own the plot. sigh Depressing……

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Revision Note: Added some more stuff, fleshed out conversations, the usual. The switching POV is a tad confusing, I know, but I wanted to keep it 'cause it works so well. This chapter is still pretty short, but there wasn't much I could add to it, other than details. And once again, Raz's a lot more pissy in this chapter than she used to be.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel's POV

I woke as I always did, a sudden leap from sleep to consciousness. I gave no outward signs that I had returned to consciousness; I simply lay there and listened. I needed any clues as to where I was and who was with me, and the best way to do so undetected was to listen while they thought I was asleep. After all, elven ears rarely lied.

So I listened. There was no one in the room. There was muffled shuffling from one direction, indicating a thick door leading to an inhabited area. There were no windows, for I could hear no sounds of the outside. There was also the faint dripping of water onto stone.

The door opened and closed, and someone walked towards me. The person had graceful footsteps, indicating a most likely elven heritage. Calloused touched my arm. A faint, woody smell hovered around the lightly breathing person. I knew who this was, for they had woken me up many a time before, many years ago.

Jaheira. The druid was here to check on me. Internally, I smiled. Jaheira had always watched after me, taking on the same mothering role with me as she had taken with Tarquinn. I had respected her, though I had always been quick to tease her.

I silently asked forgiveness for what I was about to do. _Forgiveness from who? _whispered that cold, emotionless in my mind. _The gods? There is no one to grant forgiveness to you! _

I ignored the voice in the back of my mind. I needed no more reasons to question my sanity than I already had. My mind planned out the best escape, separated from the yearnings of the heart.

I would knock out Jaheira. I would leave this place. Perhaps I would even deliberately hurt a few of the others. Maybe then they would leave me alone to my solitude. Maybe then I could finally discard this damnb emothion, and then discard my life.

_ Yes, your lonely life. Such a little martyr, aren't you! Keeping yourself away from others so you don't get hurt, and so you don't hurt them , _the voice in my head whispered mockingly. _But you do it for another reason too, don't you? _

Shut up, my mind whispered back.

_ You like hurting them, don't you? You enjoy seeing pain cross their faces. Emotional, physical, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you see that look n their face, watch their souls through their eyes as they burn and writhe. You're a sadist; seeing that pain and knowing that you're the cause of it is a high you can't live without. _

I said shut up! my mind screamed.

_ You hurt the ones you love because you were hurt. You want them to fall as you did. Misery loves company, after all. And what better company than those you used to love? _

SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Stop," Raziel whispered.

Jaheira froze. She had been examining the girl for any injuries, but ahe had found none, only signs of those from the past. The numerous scars on Raziel's body spoke of months of torment, and of a life harder than it had been even with Tarquinn in the Bhaalspawn Wars. It hurt her to see Raziel, the girl she had almost seen as her daughter, so broken.

She withdrew slightly from Raziel as the girl spoke, surprised that the girl had been awake, and at her lackluster tone of voice.

"Leave, Jaheira. Now. I no longer have the will nor need to protect you from myself and my darkness." Her eyes, so cold and grey, and above all, empty. The girl turned over. "Go before I decide ypur life is no longer too high a price to pay for my freedom."

"Raziel…." Jaheira said uncertainly

"I said leave! I'm in no mood for your pity or anger or chiding. It was bad enough when I had to pretend to like you, but now I have no need to stand it." she snarled.

Perhaps no she'll leave me alone, Raziel thought.

"What has happened to you, child?" asked Jaheira, with a hurt and angry tone.

"Nothing you would wish to know about, nor anything I feel any need to tell you," Raziel growled. "Now leave!"

At this she sat up and attempted to reach out to the druid, to push her away. She found her hands stopped by manacles. She strained against them but her strength was still absent. She was also still slightly dizzy from the blow to her head.

She lay back against the wall of what she now realized was a cell. Cold stone surrounded her as sat on the dirtied floor. Her ankles and wrists were linked to the walls with chains. It was cold in the room, too cold, and she shivered involuntarily, then cursed her body for it's reactions.

Jaheira watched her with worried eyes. Perhaps she had hit the girl too hard. "Liaedra, are you……"

Liaedra looked up at her, eyes filled with a kind…. humor?

"You bludgeon me on the head, knock me out, lock me up in a cell, and then ask me if I'm alright? How ironic. Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Now, if you would just let me out of here," her expression turned dangerous, "I MIGHT NOT RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

Jaheira looked down Liae, a scowl twisting her features. "Anger doesn't become you, child. And you can't just be let go, yolu're a criminal. You burned down a temple! What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that Quinn deserves to have his little ego-booster burned down. Bastard doesn't deserve to be worshipped, especially if he can't keep me from destroying every one of his temples!"

"You loved him once."

"Yes, before he left me. Now I wonder what I ever saw in that stupid Bhaalspawn."

"He made a hard choice. You don't know he really wanted to leave you."

"Then why did he leave?"

Jaheira was silent.

Raziel stood up, moving as close to Jaheira as she could without extreme discomfort due to the chains. "Tell me, Jaheira, what would you have done if Khalid had left you? Not died, but just left, to a place that you could never reach, without any hope of ever seeing him again, and after he promised you he wouldn't leave. Would you have forgiven him?"

"I…." Jaheira swallowed. "I don't know."

"Exactly." Raziel turned away from her. "You don't know. Well, trust me, it's not an easy decision, either. I hate him and I will never stop hating him, and nothing any of you say will change that." She sighed, sitting down against the wall and closing her eyes. "I grow tired of this. Leave."

Jaheira nodded and walked towards the door. Just before leaving, she turned back and said. "You must forgive him at some point. You cannot live like this. If you do not, the pain and hate will eat you alive."

"They already have," whispered Raziel. "You're too late to save me, so don't even try." The last part was a grol, and with that, Jaheira retreated out the door, locking it behind her.

Raziel sat aginst the wall, resting her head against the cold stone. This was just great. She was trapped here, in an unkown dungeion. Worst of all, her friends were here, and they were no inept gauirds. If they were watching her, it was unlikely she would be able to escape. Shwe might have to resort to violence.

So far, Ravyne had kept from killing any innocents. The odd bandit or thief, yes, but never had she harmed or killed someone who didn't attack her.

But this situation, it seemed, was set to test her morals. Any escaoe attempt would most likely end in vioklence. The odd guard being killed was unlikely to upset Raziel that much. But if her friends werer guarding her…..

Not escaping was not an option. She would die on her own terms, and she had one thing yet to accomplish before her death. So when it came down to it, a descision would be made, for better or worse.

Would she be able to kill her friends?

And, if she did, would she be able to survive the guilt?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Next chapter: Raziel escapes! And to do it, she finds help from the most unlikely of sopurces…..


	4. Unexpected help

Okay, being that I've decided I enjoy having my ranger talk to herself in her own head, I've decided Raz and evil Raz should talk to each other constantly! So to avoid confusion, Italics means Raziel's thoughts, and Italics in these little thingies are the other, more twisted Raziel's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own plotline and Raziel and I guess Quinn. (not that I want to, the jerk) After all, if I owned Baldur's Gate, would I really be writing this fanfic. Nah, I'd be rolling in piles of dough. Lucky bioware.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Revision notes: Er….. I added a bit. This is kinda when I got my thoughts together, so it wasn't that bad of a chapter to begin with. Finally got working scene dividers! Yay!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Waking quickly as she always did, Raziel groaned ad stretched her muscles. Sleeping in a damp, cold place in a quite uncomfortable position was beginning to make her sore when she woke up, an unpleasant feeling that she expected to get from a day's travel, not from slumber.

It had been two day since her capture, and Raziel wanted out. She had always hated being enclosed, probably due to her elven ranger spirit. And the boredom! There were only so many times she could count the cracks in the stones around her before going insane.

If she wasn't already, that is.

She had had few visitors in her short time here. She had determined she was in Athkatla, probably somewhere near that infernal Order of the Most Radiant Idiot's little hideaway. The knights had no tact about talking to and around a prisoner. It had been easy to gain from little details in their speech an idea of her location.

The knights were probably after her for burning down Tarquinn's temple, for they had been on good terms with the Bhaalspawn when he was still around. Besides, knights were always sticking their noses into everyone's business, and anything having remotely to do with a Bhaalspawn seemed to be particularly important to them.

Both Anomen and Keldorn had traveled with Quinn's party for a while and had been Quinn's friends. Keldorn had been friendly enough, but she hadn't really liked Anomen. Too pompous, and a little too interested in her.

Of course, she had seen neither of them in her time here. Jaheira had come in once more, the previous day, to tell her she would be brought before some council or another in several days to receive judgment, placing a deadline on Raziel's escape. Imoen too had visited once, but Raziel had ignored her, hoping to save her old friend (and herself) from emotional harm.

Other than that, there had only been the guards that brought her her meals. They were tasteless gruel, though sometimes there would be something better to eat.

Today was one such day, apparently. The guard opened the thick wooden door to bring her bread, and what looked like meat.

"Yer friends were complainen' that you weren't bein' fed right," said the guard. He obviously didn't agree with such sentiments. Raziel almost winced at his obvious lacking in grammatical education.

Then her disgust turned to carefully hidden glee. She could use this to her advantage. Ha! She would get out of here yet. Trying to hold her in a cell…. What were they thinking?

"Please, sir," she said softly, "could you perhaps give me a knife to cut the food with?"

The guard snorted. "What? Give you a weapon? Not likely."

"A fork then?"

The guard looked at her with obvious mistrust.

"Please, it would make things much easier. And besides, I don't think Lady Jaheira and Lady Imoen would like to hear that I choked to death, do you?"

The guard sighed. "Fine, I'll get ya a bleedin' fork. But you injure anyone with it and I'll…"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said softly.

_Yes you would_

_I am not going to stab the poor man! He may be a dimwit, but I don't need to kill him._

_ Are you trying to convince me or you? _

_You are me  
_

_ Touché _

The guard returned shortly with a fork. He threw her and left, obviously afraid she was going to gouge his eyes out. Raziel caught it deftly.

Raziel watched the door carefully, waiting for any movements through the barred window. After a few moments of pretending to eat her dinner, she stopped, confident no one was watching her. Picking up her fork, she lifted her wrist to look at the manacles. She then took the pronged head and began to work at the look.

Thankfully, when traveling together, Raziel had become a very good friend to Imoen. She had taught Imoen a bit about the forest and in return Immy had shown her some basic lock-picking skills. Raziel silently thanked her for all she had taught her as she worked at picking the locks. Thankfully, the ones on her wrists were quiet simple and she was able to open them easily. She then set upon the ones on her ankles, which proved to be much harder than their predecessors.

Bad luck struck and the prong broke off of the fork and got stuck in the lock. Cursing, she tried to remove it from the manacles but to no avail. Now she was really and truly screwed. Not only was she not free but half of her was unlocked, the lockpick stuck in her manacles. If that was not damning evidence, nothing was.

Raziel's head shot up from its slumped position as she heard the door open. She quickly tried to hide her arms from view, but she ended up just tangling the chains and making too much noise. She groaned and closed her eyes, readying herself for the yelling and blows that were sure to come.

Nothing. Raziel opened her eyes to find a tall, muscular figure standing over her. He bent down and, of all things, opened the locks that held her with their key.

"Who…" she whispered. The figure shifted so that the lights from outside the door hit his face.

It was Sarevok.

He smiled at her. "So surprised, elf?"

"Why?"

"Because you amuse me. There is nothing I like to see better than one of my dear brother's oldest friends cursing his name and burning down his temples."

She stood up, rubbing her tender wrists. She still didn't trust him, but was glad, at least, to be free from her chains. Sarevok handed her a bundle of what seemed to be clothes and food, then her short sword, bow, and arrows.

"Thanks," she said softly.

He nodded and frowned. "You were never unkind to me, Liaedra, even though you probably suffered at my hands. Think of it as….. a payback long overdue."

She nodded then walked towards the door. Then she turned back.

"You know, Sarevok, you are not bad for a petty tyrant," she said, grinning.

He grinned back. "Nor you for a weak, over-emotional elf."

She murmured her thanks once again, than ran off along the passageway.

Leaving Sarevok to determine why exactly he had helped the elven maiden.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Getting out of the building had been easy. Raziel had been right; she had been in the Radiant Heart's building. However, it seemed it was beneath them to post decent guards. Raziel felt almost insulted.

As she wandered the streets of Athkatla, heading for the main gate, she remembered all the time her party had spent here when she had been with Quinn. She had not been here since his ascension, so she found her mind flooded with memories. The escape from Irenicus, the constant attacks from vampires and muggers, and the ever-present reek of the city. She remembered when she had been kidnapped by the vampires, when Bodhi had turned her into a vampire and had forced her to attack her beloved. And how he had carefully carried her all the way to the sungod's temple, to heal her from her vampiric curse.

_He seemed to love me so much then. He and I were always together. Imoen used t joke that we were so sweet toward each other that we made her sick. What happened?_

_ Love is ad inconstant emotion. It does not play by the rules. Hence, it should be avoided at all costs. _

_Yes, I believe I've learned that lesson the hard way, thank you. And by the way, who or what are you?_

_ I am you _

_Bullshit. I think I'd know if I was talking to myself._

_ Perhaps you are insane _

_Not that insane. And you just called me you, so you can't be me or you'd be calling me me. _

_ Hmmm. Perhaps I am not you _The voiced chuckled. _ I suppose you'll find out yourself. _

She sighed, turning her mind away from the conversation with whatever that damn voice in her head was and had it focus on the current problem. Where was she going to go?

Reminding herself of her previous train of thought, she realized she knew one of the safest places to hide. Amaunator's temple. No one had yet taken residence in it.

She smiled as she began to head to the northeast, heading away from the dreadful city of painful memories.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Next chapter: Anomen throws a tantrum, and plans are made.

BTW I am well aware the word "touché" does not exist in Faerun but I could not resist. So sue me. Not literally. Please.


	5. Tension

Funny how stories change so much as you write them. I started out just with a little action/adventure/angst on my hands, and now I find myself in am action-filled, soul-searching, angsty little adventure with a hint of ROMANCE! That's right, I have decided I will have a romance, and I'm sure some people will have already figured out who it will be with. A cookie to whoever guesses…… well, a pretend cookie, but those are the best kind, er….. right? And just a warning, Jaheira's gonna be a bit of a bitch in these chapters, but that's cause she's the strong leader type. And Anomen is going to be a complete jerk. Not that I don't like Anomen, but he's been wearing on my nerves lately, so I decided to make him a baddie. He he he he

Disclaimer- I don't own Baldur's Gate or any of this stuff but Raz, Quinn and plot. Damn.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I can't believe you let her go!"

Sir Anomen, Knight of the Most Radiant Heart and current Prelate, paced back and forth in his office, his stern face marred by anger. In front of his desk with its carefully organized papers sat Jaheira and Imoen. Kelsey stood behind Imoen, his hands on her shoulders, and Sarevok lounged by the beautifully draped window.

_The lavish beauty of these surroundings is fit for a king, _he thought. _It is clearly lost on this sniveling fool. _

Indeed, the velvet covered chairs were only outdone by ornately carved, throne-like chair that lay behind Anomen's desk, clearly meant to confer the nobility of its owner.

As Imoen took this in, she realized how overly material Anomen had become since he had stopped traveling. Though she had never particularly liked the pompous knight, he had been a good enough person, in his own way. He had lost sight of that, she presumed, during his many glorious escapades and promotions.

Jaheira found the whole room somewhat amusing. The many books that lined the walls were there, it seemed, only to show that the owner was highly educated and had a love of the arts. Anomen had probably read less than half of these, and most were probably only there to fill the place of some spectacular trophy or reward that Anomen had not yet earned

Kelsey was focused not on the room but its inhabitants. Anomen looked like a bull ready to charge, and the poor guard in the middle of the room, who was being blamed for Raziel's escape, looked like he was expecting a slow and torturous death.

So much for the kindness and nobility of the Order.

"M-m-my l-l-l-ord-d-d-d," said the guard, stuttering with fear, "I… I did not think…"

"Clearly you did not! What were you thinking, giving her an eating utensil? You should have known she would escape! You should have held better watch! You should have-"

"Enough, Anomen. Leave the poor man alone," said Jaheira. "He made a mistake, but it is not as if he is solely to blame. There are quite a few others who should have been on the lookout for an escape. The defenses here are mediocre at best. It is the fault of the whole order, not just one foolish guard. There is blame for you in this also."

Anomen glared at her, but Jaheira glared right back. Few could stand the druid's fury for long, and after a moment Anomen turned his eyes to the poor guard. "Get out!" he barked. "I will deal with your punishment later!"

"Ah, punishment for giving a prisoner the courtesy of civil eating arrangements," Kelsey whispered to Imoen.

The guard scurried out and Anomen sighed, sitting down in his chair. After a moment he looked up at the group. "So, what am I supposed to do, oh wise lady?" he said to Jaheira sarcastically. "For it seems I have no clues on how to perform the duties I have been performing for years!"

Jaheira ignored the blatant sarcasm. "First of all, stop worrying so much . She will be found, eventually," the half-elf replied.

"Oh? So we should just wait for her to show up somewhere? And what happens while she spreads more destruction in the meantime?"

"I doubt very much Liaedra is stupid enough to draw attention to herself in such an obvious way. She will not go on a path of destruction; she is too smart for that. Nor is she as evil as you think. She is not monstrous, only…..confused. Insane perhaps. But not evil, and certainly no fool."

"Why do you keep referring to her as Liaedra?" Anomen asked, confused. "That…that monster is not the elven beauty that once traveled with you?"

Sarevok winced as he referred to her as an "elven beauty". That knight had always had an eye for Liaedra, probably one of the reasons Quinn had dropped him as quickly as he could. That left Sarevok to ponder why he had winced as Jaheira replied to Anomen's question.

"Yes, it is she. She calls herself 'Raziel' but she has also acknowledged the fact that she was once Liaedra. What happened to change her so, I have no idea. But the resemblance and some of the things she has mentioned leaves no doubt in my mind that our arsonist is the Liae that loved Quinn."

Anomen shook his head. "One so beautiful, fallen so far…" He clearly did not see the murderous glance directed at him by Sarevok, though Kelsey did.

"Well, no matter," said Anomen, rising and walking towards the door. "I shall simply send out orders to the patrols to search for her and bring her back, dead or alive…."

"No!" cried Imoen, standing up and intercepting him. "You can ask them to kill her! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Burning down temples? Endangering lives? I would count those as serious offenses!"

"She has killed no one," growled Sarevok.

Anomen turned to the group inside the room, his anger returning in full force. Sarevok noted with a detached sense of humor that his face was turning that peculiar shade of red that meant the knight was at the end of his patience. Before Anomen could explode, however, Jaheira spoke up once again.

"Sarevok is right, Anomen. She has killed or harmed no one intentionally. In fact, a few people actually say a cloaked, hooded figure actually saved them from the flames."

"Are you actually defending her, Jaheira? I cannot believe this!" he shouted exasperatedly. He turned to Kelsey. "What of you, sorcerer? She clearly injured you! That arrow wound was no mistake!"

Kelsey sighed and rolled his hurt shoulder. "That may be, but I did sneak up on her. I…. I can't condemn an old friend to death, especially not Liaedra. There was something so…. dead in her gaze. I think she needs help and friendship, not death and punishment."

Imoen nodded in agreement.

Sarevok chuckled. "Overruled, little knightling."

Anomen growled. "You!" He strode over towards Sarevok, who straightened at his approach. "I know you have something to do with this, you barbarian! You were too close to her cell, and too smug about this whole business……"

Sarevok spread his arms, laughing. "Try to prove whatever you wish, little man, but the fact remains that you lost her and you have no proof that it was my fault. Perhaps I did help, perhaps not!"

Anomen fingered the handle of the mace at his side. Tell me where she is going, you idiotic scum, or I will end your pitiful life right now." (AN: Here ya go, ArchYou2. Think of it as a cyber-cookie for being a good reviewer)

Sarevok's eyes began to smolder as his face turned dangerously cold. "You dare to threaten me? Say all you like, filth, but I can assure you, that even if I knew where Raziel was going, I would not tell the likes of you, you….."

"ENOUGH!"

Both men turned to see an angry Jaheira glaring at them. "Stop acting like children. Anomen, do not even consider drawing your mace! Sarevok, stop baiting him!" The two moved away from each other. Anomen lowered his hand from him mace, but did not hide the anger in his eyes.

"Much better," said Jaheira. "Now, then, Sarevok," she turned to him, "did you have something to do with Liaedra's disappearance?"

Sarevok merely smiled and shrugged.

Jaheira frowned. "Fine then. It matters not. I did not believe you would answer anyway." She turned to Anomen.

"Here is the plan. The four of us," she said, motioning to Imoen, Sarevok, Kelsey, and herself, "will look for Liaedra. If we do not find her after… say, two months, you may send your knights after her, agreed?"

Anomen sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Though you are in no position to make demands with me, I agree. As disturbed as Liaedra has obviously become, I would not want her death on my hands."

Jaheira nodded and stood up, Imoen following suit. They headed for the door, followed by Kelsey and Sarevok. Anomen rose respectfully at their departure. To his surprise, Sarevok lingered in the doorway and turn to him.

"Take your mind from her, fool. She is not yours and she never will be."

Anomen smiled sarcastically. "What, and you can lay some claim to the lady that I cannot? Is she yours? I doubt she would take up with a burnt-out warlord, especially one related to her former lover. "

Sarevok raised an eyebrow, but did not respond to the insults. "She is no one's, knight. And I imagine she would flay anyone alive who attempted to "own" her."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Anomen to his own thoughts. To his great surprise, Sarevok was met at the door by a thoroughly inquisitive and confused Kelsey.

"What was that all about?" he asked softly.

Sarevok shock his head. "None of you business, boy," he said angrily, stalking off.

Kelsey lifted an eyebrow at the abrupt departure of his companion, before following quickly himself.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Next chapter: The search for our protagonist begins, and Sarevok gets a midnight visit.


	6. Stalking and Being Stalked

Yay! I've got reviewers! Yayyayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!  
  
Gwen6: Thanks a lot! I really liked Destiny and Duty, and I can't wait to see how Magic and Murder turns out. Excellent stuff, that.  
  
Xerro: Thanks. Yeah, Anomen can get a bit annoying. You're right about that typo. I'll fix it eventually, when I get around to it, which will be never, knowing my work ethic..... You're a really good writer too, btw.  
  
I've been trying to get out at least one chapter every other day, but this one is a bit late. Unfortunately, I had a rehearsal and then a concert at school, so I didn't have time to get much writing in. But they mysteriously canceled school today due to "inclement weather" (what, sunshine?) so I probably get in about one a day during my now three-day weekend.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own BG, blah blah blah, you get the idea........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raziel was closed her yes and enjoyed the peaceful morning. The sun filtered through the treetops as the walked down a small, rarely used path. It was rared that the fugitive got to enjoy the beauty of a fine day such as this, so she savored the experience.  
  
She had reached the Umar Hills the day before. With her hood drawn up and the rest of her body covered in black clothing, not a single person had recognized her. Not that it was likely that they would have, but it was good to be safe, anyway.  
  
Buying what supplies she needed, Raziel had set off that night. Today was the seventh day since her escape, and all she could do was thank her lucky stars she was free, and not rotting in a jail somewhere. The wind whistled through her hair, calming the nerves that had been on alert for too long.  
  
She decided quickly that she needed a rest. She had been walking for nearly three dasy straight, and she was so out of the way that it was unlikely that anyone would stumble upon her. Leaning against a rock overshadowed by trees in the middle of a small clearing, hidden from the road, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imoen was exhausted. After having ridden in ever which direction for days, trying to find a trace of the missing Liaedra, she was starting to remember why she had always been complaining during her traveling days with Quinn. Even on horses, it was tiring to travel.  
  
She sighed, slumping on her beautiful bay mare as Jaheira stopped to ask the merchants at the Umar Hills. This was their last stop in Amn; it was unlikely Raziel had gone any further. They had searched all of Athkatla, Trademeet, and many of the woods and ruins surrounding them. If they found no leads here, they would be searching in the dark for someone who was a master at avoiding unwanted attention.  
  
After all, thought Imoen, what's more fun than searching for a former ranger in a forest?  
  
"...... was all cloaked in black, she was, a terrifien' figure if there ever was one. Asked for a weeks worth o' rations. Mentioned she was headin' north, probably for them old ruins you and your party cleared out a while back, lady druid."  
  
Imoen perked up immediately. A figure in black? Heading for the old temple of the sungod? Few enough people knew where that was, as it had been abandoned for a long time. Combine that with a figure traveling in black with her face covered and you got......  
  
"Liaedra passed through here. I am certain of it," said Jaheira, returning to the group.  
  
"Heading for the temple of Amanuator? Why would she go there?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"A good hiding spot," Sarevok said, as if the answer was obvious. "Not many people know about it, and those that do are afraid of it due to the whole Shade Lord incident. It has old traps and is in the middle of nowhere."  
  
She seems to be showing a little sign of sense, he thought. Good. Quinn didn't completely ruin her after all.  
  
Jaheira nodded at Sarevok's explanation. "This is our only lead so far, so I suggest we follow it." She quickly mounted her sleek chestnut mare and headed north. The others begrudgingly followed.  
  
"You'd think we could get a bit of rest," grumbled Kelsey, as he rode up next to Imoen.  
  
Imoen smiled. "You know Jaheira, love. No rest till we find our target."  
  
Kelsey nodded. "She seems really worried about Liaedra."  
  
"We all are."  
  
"Some more than others," Kelsey mumbled, his eyes traveling in Sarevok's direction.  
  
"What was that?" said Imoen, puzzled.  
  
Kelsey contemplated telling Imoen his suspicions, but then thought of Imoen's rather obnoxious trait of not being able to keep secrets long, and then thought of what Sarevok might do to him should he find out Kelsey's suspicions. After long debate, he muttered "Nothing," and rode slightly ahead of his lover, leaving Imoen completely confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raziel was woken from a dreamless sleep by the loud plodding of hoof beats. Springing up instantly, she realized the noise was from the road, which was concealed from her post by a thin line of trees. Taking no chances, Raziel picked up all her gear and got ready to run, if necessary. Then she slowly moved towards the road and looked out from behind a thick-based elm.  
  
It took all her self control to keep from gasping. Riding down the road were the four people she wanted least to meet. Jaheira, Sarevok, Kelsey, and Imoen, riding towards her own destination, presumably looking for her. Raziel almost felt like congratulating them on finding out where she was going, but she did not want to betray her position to them. All four had good senses, and it would take all her skills to keep them from noticing her.  
  
Suddenly she heard Kelsey speak. "Can we rest yet, Jaheira?" he said, whining slightly in a way Raziel could tell was being overly faked.  
  
"If I say yes, will you sop annoying me?" Jaheira asked, giving the sorcerer her infamous glare.  
  
"Of course, my dear druid!" Kelsey said, as Imoen giggled slightly.  
  
"Hmph. Don't 'dear druid' me." She sighed. "Fine, we shall rest. It is almost sundown, anyway, and I dislike the idea of traveling at night."  
  
"Oh, is a certain almighty leader afraid of the dark?" asked Sarevok, clearly amused.  
  
"For that, you get first watch," replied Jaheira coolly.  
  
Silently berating herself for sleeping so long, Raziel moved deeper to into the forest as the four made their way to the clearing she had been sleeping in. She cautiously climbed up a tree, giving her the perfect vantage point of her friends' camp while still cloaking her in shadows.  
  
As he unpacked and tied up his horse, Sarevok got the feeling that he was being watched. It did not feel like a threatening kind of watching, but it still unnerved him. When he spotted what looked like a figure high up in the trees amongst the shadows, though, he decided not to voice his suspicions to the group.  
  
Raziel's breath caught in her throat. He had seen her, she was sure of it. Yet all he did was grin slightly and go back to setting up camp. She smiled. He was still on her side. That was good, considering Raziel had no idea whose side the others were on anymore, nor why they were tracking her.  
  
It was as if Sarevok had read her mind, for in a moment, he began to converse with the others. "Tell me," he asked, "what are we going to do with Raziel once we find her?"  
  
Jaheira looked up at him from where she was starting a campfire, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know, I had not given much thought to that. Turn her over to Anomen, I suppose."  
  
"We can't do that!" cried Imoen. "You heard him! 'Dead or alive' he said. I don't trust him."  
  
"Or Athkatla's government, for that matter," said Kelsey.  
  
"I don't trust him not to keep his hands off her. You heard him back there. 'Beautiful' this and 'lovely' that," growled Sarevok.  
  
"Oh, come on, he isn't that bad," replied Imoen.  
  
Sarevok merely grunted.  
  
"Yes, I heard him back there," said Kelsey with a bit of a grin on his face. "And I also heard Liaedra's almighty defender standing up for her. Got quite a thing for her don't ya, Sare?"  
  
Sarevok grumbled something under his breath.  
  
Up in the tree, Raziel tried her hardest not to laugh. Though her extreme self-control kept her from making any noise, an amused smile did grace her features. She sat down on the large tree branch she had chosen as her hiding place and prepared herself for a long night of watching.  
  
So, Anomen was the one after her. She had suspected that much. And he had expressed......... interest in her? Yet he had ordered her taken dead or alive? The knight had always been a rather confusing person, and it seemed that quality had not left him. And it seemed her friends were still on her side. That was very good news. They were still looking for her, but as long as they didn't turn her in to those pompous fools at the order, she would be fine.  
  
And that last bit. Sarevok had....... defended her. Why? Did he truly support her crusade against his brother? Or was it something more, as Kelsey seemed to be implying?  
  
Leaning her head against the smooth bark of the tree, Raziel decided it was best not to read to deeply into these things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarevok sighed and cursed the druid that slept on the opposite side of the camp. He hated first watch, and now he to do it because of Jaheira and her stupid stubborn temper. Oh, well, at least now he could make sure no one found out that their target was sleeping in a tree directly above them.  
  
"Never insult a stubborn old druid, especially Jaheira. It won't get you anywhere."  
  
Sarevok jumped as a soft voice echoed from above him. Looking up, he saw Raziel sitting on the branch several feet above his head, twelve or so feet above the ground. Her back was against the trunk and her legs hung to the sides of the branch. She appeared somewhat amused, her smile half-hidden by the flickering shadows of the firelight.  
  
"Rather bold of you, coming into our camp this way," he said, the amusement in his voice hiding the slight feeling of panic within him.  
  
"Why?" she asked, motioning to his companions. "They are all sound asleep."  
  
"I'm the sentry, you know. I could wake them. I should. You are the one we are looking for."  
  
"I would be long gone by that time."  
  
"We could easily follow you."  
  
"Not at the pace I'd set. Being on the run makes you get used to traveling very, very fast."  
  
He sighed, realizing that this was an argument he couldn't win. "So what are you doing here? I would have thought you could have been safe in the ruins by now."  
  
"So you do figure out where I was going. Good for you. I couldn't ask for better people trying to follow me. Makes me actually have to work to be unseen, unlike those Order fools, who walk right into the middle of the forest, practically shouting their intents."  
  
He laughed. "You've run into a couple of them already, I'm guessing."  
  
"Yep. Not very hard to mislead. And as to your first question, why shouldn't I be here? What better do I have to do than stalk you all as you're stalking me?"  
  
"I would think that you'd be trying to lose us."  
  
"Nah. Imoen and Kelsey couldn't track me to save their lives, Jaheira's good but not that good, and you seem not to care whether they find me or not, so I figure I'm safe, for now."  
  
"And why am I not a threat?" he grumbled.  
  
Her soft laughter had a distinct musical quality. "Oh, come now. First, you free me from prison and give me my gear back. Then you don't tell the group when you spot me. And now you're sitting here having a conversation with me! I don't think you're really working against me, unless you count the fact that you were the one that got me caught in the first place. "  
  
"That," he said, "was unintentional."  
  
"Then you're completely on my side." She laughed again. "How does it feel to be aiding a known criminal?"  
  
"Rather annoying, actually."  
  
"Oh, and here I thought you cared." she teased.  
  
"I'm afraid you're not my type, elf."  
  
"Nor you, human."  
  
"Sarevok, what's going on?"  
  
Sarevok turned to see Jaheira standing by the fire, staring straight at him. Then, to his horror, she looked up at Raziel. She had seen both of them. There was no turning back.  
  
Raziel sighed. Jaheira had seen her. So much for remaining hidden. Quickly, she looked down and caught Sarevok's eye. His face seemed to be signaling her to run as he created some diversion, but the more Raziel thought about it, the more she hated it. She was sick and tired of running. She may as well face her problems here and now, for who knew if she would be around to face them tomorrow?  
  
And the way her life was going, it was becoming less and less likely she would see tomorrow by each passing day.  
  
So, ignoring Sarevok and the taunting voice in her head, she did the only thing she could do. She leapt from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet in front of Sarevok. Giving him a wink, she turned to Jaheira.  
  
And smiled.  
  
"Long time no see, old friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarevok....... Flirting......... Scary. I don't know how I pulled it off, but as I read back over this chapter, it seems like Sarevok is almost flirting with Raziel. Well, as flirty as Sarevok could ever be without making him totally OOC. So, next up, confrontations and the reason I rated this fic PG-13! No, not that kind of PG-13! Get your head out of the gutters! I mean torture, violence, and suicidal fun! 


	7. Just A Game

Okay, I lied in the last chapter. We really won't be getting the majority of the torture until the next chapter, or maybe the next, depending on how the plot pans out. Please review everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot, Quinn, and Raz. That's it. And there is no point in suing me over it cause I am completely broke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is awkward."  
  
Jaheira was glaring at the black-cloaked elf in front of her, who wore a rather overzealous grin.  
  
"You are much too calm for a fugitive who has just walked into the camp of those who search for her," growled Jaheira.  
  
Raziel shrugged then sat down by the fire, making herself comfortable against the very rock she had slept on earlier. "The way I see it, I'm not in much danger. You did say earlier that you were not planning on handing me over to Anomen and the Order," she said, digging through their packs. She pulled out a loaf of bread and began to munch on it. "And unless you've changed you're mind, I figure I'm pretty safe."  
  
"How did you hear...." Said Jaheira, then stopped. "You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you knew!" Jaheira said, pointing accusingly at Sarevok.  
  
Sarevok merely glared back at the druid. Jaheira glared back. In the midst of this staring contest of epic proportions, Raziel burst out laughing, waking Imoen.  
  
"Jaheira, what's going....." Imoen murmured sleepily. Her eyes shop open at the sight of Raziel laughing by the fire. "Liae? What are you doing here?"  
  
Raziel turned to her old friend, and it seemed to Imoen that a little bit of the light that had once been in the elf's eyes had returned to her. Merriment danced in them as Jaheira and Sarevok both turned to glare at her.  
  
"Hmmm..... I'm sitting at your campfire, eating your food, and watching these two go at it like idiots. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"But..... why are you here? Shouldn't you be avoiding us?"  
  
"If I was playing by the rules, yes. But I do hate rules, and this is so much more fun."  
  
Jaheira walked over to stand over her. "Is that all this situation is to you? A game with rules that can be broken?"  
  
Raziel looked up at her former mentor, and to Imoen's great sadness she could see the light had disappeared from her old friend's eyes once more.  
  
"Life had always been a game to me, Jaheira. It's just this time someone has raised the stakes." Raziel sighed and stood up, still leaning against the rock. "And as for the rules..... well, if others don't have to play by them why should I?"  
  
"What do you mean, Liaedra?" asked Imoen.  
  
"Will you STOP calling me that!" shouted Raziel, turning on the young thief/mage.  
  
"That is your name, child, no matter how much you wish to forget it," said Jaheira.  
  
Imoen could see that Raziel's impressive rage was rising, and for a moment she feared Jaheira had pushed her too far. But then Raziel unclenched her fists and threw back her head, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I see. You want me to get angry so that I will make some mistake or let loose some secret that I want no one to know about. Very well, I'll play your game."  
  
"What game?" Jaheira sighed, exasperated. "We are not playing games with you!"  
  
Raziel smiled, and at that moment both Imoen and Jaheira wondered if their friend had not gone more than a little mad. "The game was already started by another," said Raziel. "I'm just taking control of this."  
  
"Why are you doing this, Liae? All because Quinn left you?" asked Imoen.  
  
Raziel twitched a bit at the sound of his name. "Not just because he left me. Because he left me repeatedly and did not help even when I begged him to!" She sighed. "But I would not give too much away, not yet. I am, after all, enjoying this little hunt."  
  
She smiled and leapt onto the top of the rock. "So then, let's continue our game. I shall lead. Our field of play will be the temple. Find me there and I'll tell you everything. I swear upon the gods themselves, with one exception, of course."  
  
"You know, you could just make this easy for us and stop playing these stupid little games of yours, elf," said Sarevok, slightly annoyed by all this pointless silliness.  
  
Raziel laughed again, but it was not the sick laughter that had come from her before. It was more of the musical laughter that had so often graced their ears when Quinn was still mortal, and Raziel was still Liaedra.  
  
She smiled, and it seemed to Imoen that the smile was tinged with sadness. "What's a little fun between friends? Besides, I could use a good laugh before I die, my dear Sarevok."  
  
"Who says you're going to die?" asked Imoen. Her old friend was really beginning to worry her.  
  
"Fools such as I always die early," she said softly. Then she turned abruptly and walked into the forest, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.  
  
Imoen stated to go after her, but Jaheira restrained her. "Let her go, child." Se said. Then she sighed. "I have a feeling we shall see her again. Liaedra wants to be found. In more ways than one."  
  
Imoen nodded and sat back down by the fire, Jaheira joining her. Sarevok perched himself on top of the rock and looked down upon the two women.  
  
Imoen sighed as she stared into the flickering flames. "What do you suppose really happened to her? I can't help but feel that something more must have happened to turn her into the person she is now than just Quinn leaving her."  
  
"I agree, child," said Jaheira. "But what?"  
  
"Something painful, no doubt. Something she tried to escape from, but there was no one there to help her," Sarevok mused.  
  
He looked up to see both women staring up at him, strange looks on their faces. "What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Sarevok, do you have some insight into Liaedra that we do not?" Jaheira asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! I was merely guessing! The way she speaks, those many scars that cross her body, and that dead look in her eyes......"  
  
"Been staring into her eyes a lot lately, eh Sare?" said Imoen, giggling.  
  
"I have been doing no such thing!" Sarevok exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, 'my dear Sarevok'," she said. Now even Jaheira had to laugh.  
  
A soft mumbling noise came from the other side of the camp. All three companions looked over to see Kelsey just awakening. He yawned and stretched his limbs, then looked at his friends with puzzlement in his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing up? Did I miss something?"  
  
Jaheira sighed, Imoen laughed, and Sarevok mumbled something about a brain- dead sorcerer. "We'll fill you in tomorrow, love," said Imoen.  
  
"Aye," said Jaheira, yawning. "For now, I think I will retire. We can discuss our plan of attack tomorrow."  
  
Imoen got up with Jaheira. "Me, too. 'Night guys!" she said as the two headed over to their bedrolls.  
  
Kelsey looked over at Sarevok, who grinned. "Your turn for watch, boy," he said, and headed to his place under the tree. He heard Kelsey sigh and sit down by the fire.  
  
Sarevok settled down on his bedroll and closed his eyes. Sleep eluded him and he found himself staring up at the moon. Silver, so like her eyes had been. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Why was he letting this she-elf get into his head? She had never bothered him this much when she had traveled with him. Why did his thoughts seem so occupied with her? Damn it, he was turning into some sort of romantic sop!  
  
He sighed again and rolled onto his side. What would come, would come. There was no sense in worrying about it or her. After a few moments Sarevok drifted into sleep, dreaming of silver eyes and a musical laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raziel smiled. The temple was just as she remembered it. Dark and gloomy, yet with a sense of majesty, like a sleeping power just waiting to be awoken.  
  
Hoping no more shadows had invaded after she and her friends had cleared the temple so long ago, Raziel traveled through the long, twisting hallways and trapped rooms. She reached the room with the letter puzzle and crossed it quickly, remembering to spell out the name of the long-gone god. She walked into the room with the statue on which she had been resurrected from her vampiric state so many years ago.  
  
She sighed and sat down, laying her head against the wall. The others wouldn't be here till tomorrow, so she had some time to rest before she led them on a merry chase. She closed her eyes and let her weariness overcome her.  
  
Suddenly, a cool breeze drifted over her arms. Opening her eyes quickly, Raziel jerked into a defensive stance, looking around with her elvish infravision. She felt a presence behind her and turned around, in the direction of the statue.  
  
The sight in front of her was not to be believed. She stood up straight, her sword dropping from her nerveless hands.  
  
"Hello." 


	8. Amauna

I love cliffhangers! I love em I love m I love em! In fact, I can promise nearly 3/4ths of the chapters in this story will have cliffhangers. Dontcha just love me? Somewhat shorter chapter this time, but it was one of them transitional chapters, so there wasn't much to say.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BG. I only own Quinn and Raziel/Liaedra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello."  
  
A small girl stood in front of Raziel. She wore a simple white dress, and her golden hair and bright blue eyes seemed to glow out from the darkness that surrounded the two of them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" shouted Raziel, severely unnerved. There was something about this girl that seemed.... inhuman, and knowing the history of this temple, Raziel wasn't about to trust anything here that didn't seem right to her. She raised her sword and pointed it at the girl.  
  
The little girl giggled. "Temper, temper! It's not nice to point sharp objects at people you've never met."  
  
"I repeat, who the hell are you? Answer me! And no funny business!"  
  
The girl tilted he head. "Don't you remember me? That's very sad. I remember you. You were very nice to me. Because of you, I could finally rest in peace."  
  
Raziel blinked. She.... knew this child? "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Could you... um..... give me a hint?"  
  
The girl laughed again. "Silly elf! Okay, but I'll only give you one!"  
  
The girl lifted her hand, and in it was a black stone with a swirled white pattern on it. Raziel remembered it immediately. It was the wardstone her companions had used to get past the shadow dragon when they had first come here. She remembered that she had placed on the grave of the child prophetess that had given it to them after they were done with it and had thanked her.  
  
The child prophetess..... Amauna.  
  
The girl laughed and smiled, jumping up and down and clapping. "You guessed it! Well done, Liaedra!" She stopped and looked at Raziel. "But why are you so afraid? It is me, you know, and not some silly shadow."  
  
The girl walked closer to Raziel and sat down on a piece of rubble, her feet dangling of the edge. "The shadows have been gone a long time, ever since you killed that mean old Shade Lord. Amaunator keeps them away."  
  
"So.... you're really Amauna? But that means you..."  
  
The girl smiled, but Raziel could detect a bit of sadness in the girl's eyes. "A ghost? Yes, I am dead, Liaedra, so I have become a ghost." This was the Amauna Raziel remembered, the serious young girl who had helped the company fight the Shade Lord.  
  
Raziel sighed and sat down, laying her head back against the wall. "So why are you here, talking to me? I thought you were up there, hanging out with the sunlord," she said, pointing towards the ceiling, beyond which lay the sky and presumably, the sunlord's domain. "Why would you want to comeback to this hellhole?"  
  
"To help you."  
  
Raziel looked up at the little girl with puzzlement in her face. "Why would you want to help me? I didn't think I was high on any god's help list."  
  
Amauna jumped off the rubble she was sitting on and stood in front of Raziel, hands folded innocently behind her back. "You're very sad, Liaedra. You used to be so much fun, and so happy, but circumstances changed you so much." She shook her head. "It wasn't meant to happen."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Raziel.  
  
"You had a destiny. You have a destiny. But you've become so consumed by your hate and self-hate that you may have lost sight of it. Or destiny may have lost sight of you."  
  
Amauna sighed. "Whichever it is, you need help now to keep you on your path. You've strayed far, but the others will bring you back. And I want to help you. So does Amaunator."  
  
Raziel shook her head. She was completely confused. This girl spoke as if she had some grand destiny, like she held the fate of Faerun in her hands. Unlikely, she thought.  
  
Pushing her doubts aside, Raziel stood up. "So how exactly do you plan to help me?"  
  
Amauna smiled. "You have to face the past before you can face the future. You have not yet looked upon your past and understood its meaning. You must forgive those that harmed you, and you must also forgive yourself."  
  
Raziel raised an eyebrow. "Forgive those that harmed me? I doubt I can ever do that."  
  
"Not everyone. Some deserve your rage. But there is one you must forgive. Quinn."  
  
"I can never forgive him."  
  
Amauna sighed. "Even if you can never forgive him, you must still search through your memories. You must understand them. Will you come with me?"  
  
Raziel looked deep into Amauna's eyes. She saw no deception, only love and wisdom too great for so small a child. After a moment of thought, she nodded. "May as well," she said.  
  
Amauna smiled. "Good. Then we shall begin when the other players come to join in this game, as you call it."  
  
The small girl stood on her tip-toes and raised her hand, placing it against Raziel's heart. The elf felt a sudden calm come over her and crumpled to the ground. Her limbs no longer responded, and soon she lay on the floor. Before the oblivion that had gathered on the edge of her mind could descend upon her, she heard the child prophetess speak.  
  
"Rest, Liaedra. Your friends will be here soon, and then we shall begin."  
  
Then there was no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four travelers reached the temple a day after they had seen Raziel. Though Imoen and Kelsey wanted to rest before they went in to find Raziel, the dark storm clouds that had begun to gather overhead discouraged them. So they entered the temple, intending to rest in the main hallway for a few hours.  
  
However, as they entered the temple, they found that none of them could sleep. There was a strange sense of foreboding, and of something watching them.  
  
"Do you think Liaedra is doing this?" whispered Imoen.  
  
"I do not know, child," said Jaheira.  
  
"It isn't," said Sarevok. Even he seemed worried by this unknown presence.  
  
"It's something unnatural," said Kelsey. At this, Imoen moved even closer to him.  
  
Suddenly laughter echoes through the hallway. Soft, pattering steps came towards them. All turned towards the dark hallway, Sarevok drawing his sword. Jaheira Pulled out her staff as Kelsey and Imoen both readied spells.  
  
A small girl appeared in the middle of the hallway. She looked over at Sarevok. "You shouldn't wave that sword at just anyone. I had to tell your friend that, too. Both of you should learn some manners."  
  
"What friend?" asked Jaheira. "Speak!"  
  
The little girl giggled. "All in good time, silly druid."  
  
Then there was silence as darkness overcame them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waddya know! A cliffhanger! Next chapter you get to learn some of Raziel's dark secrets! And there's a lot of them, trust me. 


	9. Prequel to the Fall

Yo ho ho! Sorry, too much POTC. God, I love Jack Sparrow! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, and to those of you that read and don't review, I have one word: c'mon! C'mon! I need the ego booster!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin, savvy? I wish I owned a pirate, though. A sexy, Jack Sparrow like pirate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder if you'll notce the change within my eyes  
  
As the light within them fades away, and darkens, and then dies  
  
A mortal death is foolish, for who knows what lies beyond  
  
Between my heart and body, ah! I shall break away that bond  
  
For the heart is but a terror that lies deep within my chest  
  
Conjuring forth that I wish not to feel at Eros's cruel behest  
  
I shall take my time and cease its beatings before the pain can start  
  
I shall cut it out and cease to be; my blackened beating heart  
  
Oh damnable heart that causes that cruel loathing thing called love  
  
That cruel, detetible feeling that the angels praise above  
  
That leech, the detestable parasite that leads to the road of pain  
  
That brings for the the devil Madness and drives back the angel Sane  
  
Sweet nothingness, ah! Joy is truly in darkness's cold kiss  
  
The shadows that numb you to the core, now that is truly bliss  
  
I shall take my soul and cast it into the fiery flames of hell  
  
My cries shall end, my eyes fall to black, my voice a toneless bell  
  
Look at me, this cold monster in it's making you had a hand  
  
Watch my lips curse your name as my body turns to sand  
  
May you rot away, another day, and leave me to the dark  
  
Leave this grave and leavethis palce and leave not a lasting mark  
  
Yes! Now I can truly see the truth at last!  
  
When love, that loathing thing called love is a thing of the past  
  
Darkness was the only thing that met Imoen eyes as she rose to consciousness. It was black as night, and yet...... and yet she could see her friends surrounding her as clearly as if in broad daylight. It was an unnatural darkness, one that unnerved the young thief.  
  
Quickly she moved to Jaheira and shook her. The druid groaned and began to awaken. "Where...." she murmured.  
  
"No idea, but we better wake the others. I really, really don't like this," whispered Imoen, as if she feared someone would overhear them. Jaheira nodded and moved to wake up Sarevok while Imoen went to awaken Kelsey.  
  
When all the companions were awakened, and after dealing with Sarevok's angry rant about his headache and Imoen's subsequent teasing of him, they stood still, in a tight circle, waiting for something to happen. Something was definitely going to happen. They could all feel it. The tension seemed to reverberate through the very air, almost choking them.  
  
Then there was a soft laughter, that of a child. All turned to find a young girl who had appeared to them before their impromptu nap. She was smiling and dressed in the same shimmering white.  
  
"Who..." started Jaheira.  
  
The girl held up a hand. "There is no time for long, held out introductions. I am Amauna, and I am not here to harm you. I am here because you must help another regain that which she has lost."  
  
"Who?" asked Imoen.  
  
"That will become clear soon. Now, come."  
  
The child beckoned to them, and despite their inbred instinct not to believe strange young girls. They followed her. There was something so pure in her that not even Sarevok could resist for very long.  
  
Soon Amauna stopped. The others looked in front of her to see a cloaked, hooded figure in front of her, dressed all in black and facing away from them. There was a feeling of emptiness around the person, as if he or she was only a soulless void. She turned, and the figure's identity was made clear.  
  
"What have you brought them here for, girl?" spoke Raziel in a cold, harsh voice.  
  
"Liae?" asked Imoen, confused.  
  
Amauna shook her head. "Nay. As she has been trying to tell you this whole time, she is not Liaedra. The caring, the joy, the inherent kindness that was what made Liaedra Liaedra is destroyed. The little part that remains is kept looked away in the depths of Raziel's heart, hidden from thought and view."  
  
"It is better that way," snarled Raziel. "And once again I ask you, girl, what are they doing here?"  
  
"They are here to help you in discovering that the darkness is not the path to take. You may never be able to return to the path of Liaedra, but you can keep close to that path. You can regain your love. You can heal."  
  
"Why would I wish to?" growled Raziel. "I am better this way. I need no one!" She spread her arms wide, grinning. "I am strong!"  
  
Sarevok watched her. He understood now why he had felt a sense of familiarity here. Raziel was him, or at least the part of him that had once existed. He had felt he needed no one. He had felt invincible and strong. The he had fallen at the blades of those he had thought weak. A stuttering warrior, a childish mage, an arrogant druid, an optimistic elf ranger, and his sentimental brother should not have been able to destroy him. But they had. He had died at their hands, seeing only the hard blue eyes of his brother Quinn and the pity-filled silver eyes of the elf Liaedra.  
  
"Enough," said Amauna calmly, waving her hand. The cowled Raziel dissipated like mist.  
  
"What was that?" whispered Kelsey.  
  
"That," said Amauna, gesturing towards where Raziel had once stood, "is what Raziel is quickly becoming. It is the dominant part of her personality; one that, I fear, shall soon take her completely."  
  
Her darkness, he thought. Her pain and fear, together causing this harsh creature to come into existence. So very much like me. But will she continue that path and fall as I did, or will she be redeemable?  
  
"She must not be allowed to be come something evil. She will never be Liaedra again; she has lost too much. But if we can draw her off the current path she is on, a path that will lead to madness or death, she can be redeemed," said Amauna, answering Sarevok's unspoken question.  
  
"What happened to her that caused her to become so..... monstrous?" asked Jaheira.  
  
"That is what you are here to discover," said Amauna. "To understand the situation and how to solve it, you must understand her past first. And so I shall show it to you."  
  
The girl motioned with her hands again, and they found themselves standing on a flowered hill. The breeze filtered through the grass, birdsong filled the air, and only joy was felt as the companions watched the peaceful scene. A young girl appeared, running up the hill. She was dressed in flowing blue and giggled happily as an older elf picked her up and swung her around, his happy laughter mingling with hers.  
  
Amauna smiled. "Happiness in youth. Much of it was this way; her early life was filled with love. Let us.... skip ahead a bit."  
  
The scene blurred, and then it returned. I was the same hill, but now the grass was dead, the ground burnt and blackened. A single figure, wearing dark green, stood surveying the damage. The person turned towards the companions and they saw it was Liaedra.  
  
She was looking past them, it seemed, to someone approaching. They turned to see a figure dressed in pink and a figure dressed in dark blue walking up the hill. Imoen recognized the two as younger versions of Quinn and herself.  
  
Imoen and Quinn stopped as soon as they saw the elf. She stared down at them, curiosity and distrust mixed in her eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Quinn stepped forward. "Forgive me milady, we did not know we were trespassing. I am Tarquinn and this is my friend, Imoen. We are just traveling through."  
  
"Are you allies of the iron throne?" she asked.  
  
Quinn shook his head.  
  
Liaedra visibly relaxed. "Then you are no enemies of mine. I am Liaedra, a ranger and protector of this place." She sighed. "I have failed, apparently."  
  
"What is this place?" asked the young Imoen.  
  
Liaedra shook her head. "It matters not now. It is gone, and I must avenge it, and my people. Might I ask where you are headed?"  
  
Quinn smile. "Away from here."  
  
Liaedra smiled back. "Then that is all I need to know. Might I join you?"  
  
He held out his arm. "How could I resist so beautiful a maiden?"  
  
She laughed and took his hand, and the three walked away and faded into the darkness that lay outside the vision.  
  
The view blurred again and darkness covered the burnt field. Then a single light grew out of the darkness, a flowing pillar of light from the center of the room. The general area gradually faded into view, and all the companions recognized it immediately. It was the plane on which they had fought their final battle. This was the Throne of Bhaal.  
  
"Quinn!"  
  
A young girl dressed in brown leather armor ran out towards the light. From her voice they all recognized her as Liaedra. Then they saw Quinn, armored in shining plate, blond hair tossing lightly about his face as he looked down on the pleading elf.  
  
"Quinn! Please, don't leave! Don't ascend! Just stay here with me!" Liaedra's silver eyes filled with tears, and even Sarevok's heart filled with pity for the poor elf.  
  
Quinn shook his head. "Do you know what you ask of me?" he shouted. "I could become a god!" His blue eyes practically glowed with anger, and perhaps a bit of greed.  
  
"Please! Stay with me! I.... I need you!" She fell to her knees in front of him. She sobbed heart wrenchingly, and Sarevok felt a sudden need to break every bone in Quinn's body. "I love you!" she cried, not caring for dignity, only openly begging him.  
  
Quinn shook his head. "No," he said. Then, just as he had five years ago, he turned and walked into the light, ascending just as he had planned to all along.  
  
"Quinn," Liaedra whimpered. She simply stared at the light the light left her eyes, leaving them dull and hollow.  
  
"Must you show them this? They were there, after all."  
  
The companions turned at the voice behind them. Raziel was there again, but the savage grin that had been on the previous shade's face no longer gracing her lips. There was only a painfully amused smile on her face, and eyes that showed only a lack of hope for any good future. Tears fell freely down her face, which Sarevok noticed held no scars. It was as soft and smooth as it had been during the day they had just been observing. Sarevok then saw that, since the untimely interruption, time had literally stopped.  
  
"It is.... a refresher. To set the mood, perhaps. And to let them see what they may not have seen before," said Amauna, obviously expecting her to be there.  
  
"Your face..." Imoen said.  
  
Raziel nodded, running her fingers up her pale cheek. Without the scars it was even more obvious to Sarevok that she was like a woman half alive, for she was deathly pale, her skin practically translucent.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that myself. It's a spiritually projection of myself, or so Amauna said. Spirits don't scar easily, unless the spirit itself was harmed in the process. Thusly why I don't have those scars on my face, but I still have these." She lifted her wrists, and Sarevok noticed two angry red lines along the veins. He had never noticed those before, and judging by the gasps of the others, they had not either.  
  
"Let us not get ahead of ourselves, Raziel. And yes, all of you, before you ask, this is the real Raziel, not a shade of one of her personalities. Now then, shall we move to the real reason we are here?"  
  
Raziel sighed. Sarevok could see past the passive mask on her face to the fear that lay in her eyes. What shall we see, he wondered.  
  
"If we must," whispered the ex-ranger.  
  
"As you wish," said Amauna, and raised her hand once again. Slowly, a new vision came into view around them. A dark forest glade, with Liaedra in the center, surrounded by black-hooded figures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Chapter: Really disturbing, with lots of pain! I wrote it to Three Days Grace so it should be quite depressing. I do love torturing Raziel, it seems.  
  
BTW in case you were wondering, which you probably weren't, that poem was written by me early this year. I tend to be as depressing as my stories. That, my friends, is what an hour period of freshman physics and an inept physics teacher can do to you. 


	10. The Priests of Cyric

New, highly depressing chapter! Just a warning, this chapter would be why I rated this fic PG-13. Torture, violence, rape, and suicide ensue. Poor Raz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my own soul. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liaedra stared at the figures that surrounded her with fear-filled eyes. "What do you want?" she whispered.  
  
One figure stepped forward. "You were the lover of Sarquinn, child of Bhaal, who has recently been deified, yes?"  
  
"N...no. He left me. We aren't lovers anymore," she said, tears forming in her eyes."  
  
"But you were lovers, correct?"  
  
"Why do you care?" she growled, very angered. Whoever these people were, they had no business asking about her love life.  
  
The cowled figure laughed softly. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
The other figures jumped at her, t5rying to hold her down. Liaedra's instincts kicked in and she knocked two of them down. Tow others moved to engage her, and she fought them bare-handed, having left her weapons at camp.  
  
Then she noticed the other figures at the edges of her sight, moving their hands in various patterns. They were casting some sort of spell, but Liae could not tell which one, as she could not hear their voices. Her momentary hesitation was enough to allow two of her attackers to grab hold of her arms, holding her still as three orbs of darkness flew at her from the other cowled figures' hands.  
  
Then there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liaedra awoke slowly with a pounding headache. She found she was leaning against cold stone. She tried to move her hands to rub at her face, but found them bound to the wall.  
  
Her eyes shot open. She was in a dark room. Candles lit various spots of the wall, but the shadowy atmosphere still prevailed. She found she was bound in a sitting position against the wall, her arms locked against the wall at her wrists. Her legs were tied together as well, not allowing any movement. The room was incredibly cold, causing goosebumps to rise up and down her arms.  
  
"So you are awake."  
  
A black cowled figure was in front of her, his arms folded in front of him. Liae tried to raise her head higher to see him, but the pounding in her head prevented her from it. Her vision blurred for a moment, and when it cleared, she saw he had moved closer to her.  
  
"What do you want?" she said, her voice rough.  
  
"Hmmmm...... Where to begin?" he said, amused.  
  
"How about with who the hell you are?" she asked. Her head was clearing and, as a result, her temper was rising.  
  
"Perhaps this will jog your memory," he said. He lifted a medallion from beneath his robes and brought it forth to show her. The flickering candlelight hit it and she gasped as she recognized the symbol.  
  
"You are a cleric of Cyric!" she said. "But... what do you want from me?"  
  
He sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You are important to the one called Quinn, who has recently ascended to godhood. Quinn has taken the power of his sire, whom Cyric eliminated. My lord Cyric believes that Quinn could be a..... problem."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" she asked, fearful of the direction the conversation was taking.  
  
"You are his lover. He cares for you. And perhaps if the proper.... persuasion is applied to you, in might persuade him to listen to my lord Cyric's demands."  
  
Her eyes widened. She began to struggle against her bonds, frantic to escape from the inevitable. She looked up at the shadowy figure in disbelief.  
  
"No!" she shouted. "You.... you can't! He doesn't care anymore. It will never work. Let me go!"  
  
The figure laughed, a laugh that was so cold and heartless that it sent a shiver up her spine. "I'm afraid not, my dear. That would ruin Cyric's plans, and my own enjoyment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She screamed.  
  
Again and again she screamed, her nerves raw with pain.  
  
As he singed and tore off her very flesh, she screamed.  
  
When he slowly made shallow, painful cuts along her abdomen, she screamed.  
  
When he tore out her nails, she screamed.  
  
When he began to shatter her bones one by one, she could no longer scream, her throat was so raw.  
  
When he tore off her clothes and raped her, his body thoroughly aroused by her pain and the fact that he was causing it, all she could do was cry, tears streaming down her face as she felt only pain and shame.  
  
And when he left her alone, bleeding and naked, in the darkness of her cell, she merely lay there, sobbing, but making no sound. Never had she felt so pained, so foul, so helpless, and so sickeningly alone. No one knew where she was. She had left her company without telling them where she was going. And though they would look, Liaedra had the disturbing feeling that they would never find her.  
  
So she did the only thing she could. She prayed. She prayed to Miellke, the god she had pledged her allegiance to, and she prayed to all other gods she knew and honored.  
  
Then she prayed to the one god she was sure would listen. He may have left her, but Quinn would never forget how much they had felt for each other, could he? At the very least, he had to remember how much she had done to get him to his chance for godhood.  
  
"Quinn," she murmured, her voce so raw from screaming that it was hard to even whisper, "if you ever cared for me, if you ever felt anything for me, please..... save me from this. Please!"  
  
Then she faded from consciousness into blissful darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He tossed her towards the back of her cell after another round of torture and raped. This had been going on for several months, and yet the High Cleric reported that Quinn had still not yet caved in to Cyric's demands.  
  
"Useless," he growled, giving the motionless elf one last kick in the stomach. Liaedra cringed slightly, lying in a fetal position as her captor turned and left, slamming the door angrily.  
  
Liaedra didn't move. There was no point. There was no point to anything anymore. Each day would only bring more pain and destruction, and the knowledge that no on could save her. There was no divine intervention, no friends to come to her rescue. No knight in shining armor to save her, kill her captors, and save her from this hell. She was completely alone.  
  
The candlelight flickered off of something metallic. Liaedra moved her head slightly, ignoring the resulting rush of pain, in order to see the object t better. A small smile graced her face as she realized that it was a small knife. Her captors had slipped up and had left her a weapon.  
  
Her mind may have been pained, but she knew she could not escape from here. Even with a weapon, she would not make it far before she was re-captured.  
  
There was only one option.  
  
She sat up, letting a nearby cold stone wall support her broken body as she picked up the thin knife. Her own blood still covered it in a thin crimson layer. Not wanting to guess which of her various wounds this knife had inflicted, she lifted in up.  
  
She clenched the hilt of it between her thighs, using the last of her strength to support it. Then, she placed her pale wrists against it's blade, the cold metal pressing against her veins.  
  
With one quick jerk of her wrists, the task was done. The blade cut her wrists almost to the bone. The shock of pain was like a rush of cold water, cold and sudden. She looked down at her wrists as the red life flowed out of them.  
  
She laughed. There was something sickly amusing about her own death. She smiled fully for the first time in what seemed like decades.  
  
"I hope you are watching, Quinn. You brought me to this. This is your fault. And as I die, I hope you realize how much I hate you."  
  
Liaedra lay down as her life faded from her. "You killed me," she whispered.  
  
Then there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I sit here in the darkness, I muse upon my past  
  
Mistakes that robbed me of the revelry that I had wished to last  
  
Cold concise fear! When it grips your heart, you know you can't escape  
  
As your darkest fears come to life, twisting, taking shape  
  
Who are you to try and claim that you are immune to all fear?  
  
Fear you not the hell of demons where the dark flames burn and sear?  
  
Leave behind your misconceptions as you wander through the dark  
  
Walking past the rotting bones and flesh that leave a stinking mark  
  
Tell me why the angels fly away and leave me to this hell  
  
To the flames and death and darkness, to the demons foul and fell  
  
The angels in their paradise that reaches far above  
  
Who preach always of caring and yet show not a sign of love  
  
Let me lay her for a while just to bleed and burn and cry  
  
Let me languish in this rotten hell; just leave me here to die!  
  
There is nothing left but madness in this bruised and beaten soul  
  
And there is no point in living if you can never become whole  
  
So as I die, I brood upon the past, the joy and shining light  
  
But even memories fade as I lie alone, dying in the night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Abruptly the visions of pain and torture faded from around them. Jaheira, Kelsey, Imoen, and Sarevok all turned around. Raziel stood stock still, her fists clenched, her face covered with tears. It was a pitiful sight.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Raziel shouted, glaring at Amauna. "The last thing I need is to relive this!"  
  
"This is not just for you, Raziel," said Amauna. "This is for your friends as well. They must understand....."  
  
"What?" Raziel screamed. "That I was tortured for months with no hope of ever escaping? That I had my bones broken, only to be healed and broken again? That my skin was torn from my very body? That I was so bruised and cut that I didn't even look like a human being sometimes? That the priests raped me at least daily, taking more pleasure from my screams than from my body? Is that what they need to know?"  
  
Raziel looked her friends over. Kelsey looked extremely pained while Imoen was crying, her face hidden in her lover's robes. Even Jaheira was crying, showing more emotion on her face than Liaedra had seen there in years. Sarevok was looking at her, a curios expression on his face, one that Raziel had never sent there before, and one that confused her.  
  
And one emotion was on all their faces. Pity. The one emotion she hated more than anything.  
  
"I don't need your pity," she growled. Her voice was dangerous and anger ruled her face. Then she turned and ran, seeming to disappear into the darkness that surrounded them.  
  
"So much pain," whispered Jaheira. "I never knew.... the poor child. No wonder she is so unbalanced."  
  
"We have to help her!" cried Imoen, her voice shaken by sobs.  
  
Sarevok clenched his fists. Anger filled his whole being, anger at those who had tormented Raziel, anger at Quinn for not helping her, anger at himself for having never found her, and anger at those around him for just standing there.  
  
"Well you certainly aren't helping her now!" he shouted, and stormed off in the direction the elf had run off in.  
  
The darkness seemed endless but eventually Sarevok saw the hunched figure of Raziel in front of him. She was crouched on the ground, head in her hands. At the sound of his approach she stood up and turned. Her face was covered in tears, and her shoulders were shaking with repressed sobs.  
  
Raziel turned to find Sarevok standing in front of her. She was sure biting, sarcastic words were soon to come, so she turned her face away, trying to not go burst out crying in front of him. Her eyes closed in shame and pain, and most of all, regret.  
  
She was shocked as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw Sarevok's face above her. His eyes were filled with pain, and...... love?  
  
Sarevok had taken one look at her face and had felt a rush of emotions. Anger towards those that had harmed her returned, mixed with pain at the look on her face and the way she turned away from him. And finally, caring, and a wish to take the pain away from her. Sarevok was thoroughly confused by the last emotion, so he did the only thing her could. She moved towards her and hugged her to him, hoping to offer the comfort that he could not speak in a different way.  
  
Raziel was shocked. Why was he doing this? But the look in his eyes wiped away all her thoughts.  
  
She simply pressed her face against his shoulder, wrapping her own arms around his chest. Then she cried, letting all the pain and anguish she felt out in her sobs.  
  
Sarevok tightened his arms around her as she began to cry into his chest. Then he pressed her against him and let her let out her pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Say it with me! AWWWWWWWWWW!!! Well, not to the torture and rape part, but to Sarevok comforting Raz. How cute!  
  
Next chapter: We find out how Liaedra escaped and began to become Raziel, and why she is so important. Plus: A little bit more of Raz and Sarevok's blooming romance! You know you want it!  
  
BTW That was another of my poems. Damn, I need therapy. 


	11. Saved

Sorry I haven't been updating but Spring Break came up, and I was busy. Between hanging with friends and building a chariot for my Latin class I haven't had time to write. Oh well. I have no social life again for a while, so I will be writing. However I have a Key Club trip tins weekend and I'm in Oklahoma half of next week so I may not update as much. But I'll update when I gat back, I promise.  
  
Bjrn Fallqvist: Thank you!  
  
Dracco664: Thanks. I hate it when people end things with cliffhangers, usually, but now I find a sort of perverse pleasure in keeping people hanging. He he he he  
  
ArchYou2: Yeah, I know he can't handle a sword, but holding a ma ce to someone's neck seems kinda.... less intimidating. You'll find I often am not completely accurate in my writing, but I tend to sacrifice detail for story. And yeah, I will talk about Tamoko eventually, but I' focusing mostly on Raziel back story for now. More romance will come into play later.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. You get the idea.  
  
Jaheira walked through the featureless darkness that made up the dreamworld she and her friends had been sucked into. It was a bit unnerving to walk through never-ending blackness, but the scenery was not the main thing on the druid's mind. She was worried mostly about Raziel, and what had happened to the girl in the past years.  
  
Never in her wildest dreams had Jaheira imagined that Raziel had experienced such torture and humiliation at the hands of the priests of Cyric. It made her sick and upset at the same time. No wonder Liaedra had become the tortured soul that was Raziel. No elf could withstand such torture and come out whole again.  
  
And the fact that Quinn had never intervened to help Raziel was also curious. Even though Quinn had left Liaedra, Jaheira had assumed that he did not hate the she-elf. But in the midst of horrible pain, Quinn had not done anything to help his former beloved. Jaheira was sure he had had his reasons, but still..... something about that situation did not sit right with her.  
  
Sarevok's hunched form came into Jaheira's view up ahead. Confused, she ran the short distance left to get to him. When she reached him, e turned his face to meet her, a strange, unreadable expression on his face. Jaheira noted that he held a small figure in his arms. As he moved, she could tell that it was Raziel.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Jaheira asked, glaring.  
  
'I did nothing!" said Sarevok. "She just fell asleep after she was crying..." Sarevok became suddenly quiet, realizing he had said too much.  
  
"In your arms?" asked Jaheira, still skeptical about Sarevok's involvement in Raziel's state of unconsciousness.  
  
To her surprise, Sarevok didn't answer, merely muttered something and turned away. Jaheira angry glare turned into a slight grin as she realized something.  
  
"Sarevok, are you blushing?"  
  
He growled, but said nothing. Instead he stood up, Raziel still cradled in his arms. He turned and walked off in the direction he thought the others were in, Jaheira following, grinning.  
  
It seemed that anther feature of this dark place was the ability to get wherever you wanted to without walking in any particular direction. Soon enough Sarevok, Jaheira, and the sleeping Raziel had returned to Kelsey, Imoen, and Amuana. Sarevok grunted when all of their eyes turned to him holding Raziel's sleeping form.  
  
"She was tired," he explained. Amuana nodded.  
  
"She should rest. She does not need to be awake as we explore the rest of her past. Lay her on the ground."  
  
Sarevok placed Raziel on the ground with extreme care. Kelsey noted this and gave Jaheira an inquisitive look. Jaheira gave him a quick wink and turned back to Raziel.  
  
She gasped. Raziel was gone. She saw Sarevok looking angrily at Amuana. The child prophetess raised her hand.  
  
"Peace, Sarevok. The girl is merely resting somewhere safer, where our continued look at her past will not disturb her. I fear I have already pushed her past her limits today."  
  
"What do you mean, continue to look at her past? There's more?" choked Imoen.  
  
"Yes," Amuana said. "She stands before you now, does she not? She did not die that day. There is more. No you must see it."  
  
Once again the darkness rippled and the scene changed to a dark forest. Only a few moonbeams made it through the branches to illuminate small pats of the ground. There was no noise; silence reigned, as if the trees were breathless, waiting for something to happen.  
  
A cowled figure was crouched in the middle of the forest, bending over what looked to be just a pile of rags. As the scene cleared, the companions could see it was a person.  
  
"Stupid bitch," growled the figure. "Had to go and die. Well, it doesn't matter. It didn't seem like your precious Bhaalspawn was going to come and help you anyway. You can rot in this forest for all I care."  
  
He kicked the figure once in the stomach and left. The person, which Imoen identified as a she, was left alone, covered in blood, in the middle of the forest. She groaned, even though she was still unconscious, and rolled over, exposing her face in a thin shaft of moonlight. Imoen gasped.  
  
It was Liaedra.  
  
She was lily-white from blood loss. One of her wrists was exposed, and Imoen could see the thin streams of blood that flowed up her hands and arms from the gaping wounds across her wrists. She looked already dead, but her previous movement showed that she still had some life left in her broken body. Still, judging by her very shallow, rasping, erratic breathing, it did not seem like she had hope of lasting very long.  
  
"Are they gone?" a soft voice asked.  
  
The companions turned in the direction of the voice and saw two girls come out from behind a thick-trunked tree. One seemed to be older, around sixteen perhaps, and the other appeared much younger, about the age of twelve. The walked carefully towards Liaedra, as if afraid that she would jump up and attack them at any moment.  
  
"What are we doing?" hissed the older girl.  
  
"We have to help her, Mira. She's hurt. You don't want her to die, do you?" asked the younger girl.  
  
"We don't even know her, Elysia. She could be a criminal, or a vampire, or a....... are you even listening to me?" growled Mira.  
  
The girl Mira had identified as Elysia had crouched over Liaedra, checking her pulse. She brushed back Liae's hair and gasped.  
  
"Mira, she's an elf! And she's still alive! Let's get her to the village, quick!" the little girl cried. Mira grumbled something about stupid elves getting killed, but grabbed one of Liaedra's legs and helped Elysia drag the elf through the forest.  
  
The scene rippled, and cleared to a shadowy hut. There was a fire dancing merrily in the middle, and various items and knick-knacks were cluttered along the sides. On a pallet near the fire lay Liaedra, her wounds bandaged and wrapped tightly in blankets. A bit of color had retuned to her face and her breathing was more regular, but she still looked sickly.  
  
An old man entered through the blanketed entrance and crouched down beside the elf. His white hair and thin white beard was well kept despite the shabby condition of his brown-colored robes. His wrinkled face had obviously seen many seasons, as evident by the wisdom that shown from his dancing grey eyes.  
  
He removed the cool clothe that lay on Liaedra's brow and ran a finger along the cuts there. Imoen noted that the cuts that were beginning to heal on her face matched the current pattern of scars that currently traced their way across the face of Raziel.  
  
Liaedra's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, drawing in a sharp breath as her wounds strained with her sudden movement. The old man placed a hand on Liaedra's shoulder and pushed her back down onto the pallet.  
  
"Be calm, child. You are safe here. Be at peace," said the old man in a soft, musical voice.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Liae, obviously somewhat calmed, but still wary.  
  
"You are in the village of Tarthis. My granddaughters found you in the forest and brought you here. You were badly injured. Might I require as to what happened to you?"  
  
"I was........ tortured. That is all you need to know," whispered the broken elf.  
  
"And the wounds on your wrists?"  
  
"They...... were self inflicted."  
  
The old man nodded and stood up, turning to the corner of the hut and digging through a pile of junk as if looking for something. "I thought as much. I hold it not against you, though. Many would do anything to end their pain, and from the looks of you wounds and scars, you have been through much child."  
  
Liae laughed softly. "You need not call me child. It is most likely that I am older than you,"  
  
The old man laughed as well. "I doubt it. I am quite old, despite the fact that I am a mortal, I have lived quite a few years."  
  
"One-hundred and twelve. You?"  
  
"I am afraid I beat you, my dear, at one-hundred and thirty-seven."  
  
"How..." Liae began, confused.  
  
The old man threw a wand to the side as he dug through his various possessions, and Liae understood.  
  
"You're a mage," she said.  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"And favored by Mystra, if your age is any indicator."  
  
The old man laughed. "Indeed, though I would not hold myself in such high regard as her other favored, such as Elminster. But yes, I am a magic-user, and I do have some skill in it, enough so that the deity of magic has graced me with her favor."  
  
Liaedra nodded, smiling. She felt a strange sense of kindred with this man. Perhaps it was because he had reminded her of Gorion, who she had met many years before ether of them had become mixed up in the Bhaalspawn incident.  
  
"Might I ask your name, my friend?" she asked.  
  
"Indeed. My name is Oris. A simple name, but I find it serves my purpose. And yours, my lady?"  
  
"I am Liaedra. Just..... Liaedra."  
  
"I see," said Oris. He stopped digging through his things and walked over to the opening of the tent.  
  
"Elysia! Mira! Where did you put my staff?" he shouted.  
  
Liaedra smiled slightly at his yelling, and her smile grew as two girls came into the hut, one stumbling, the other one pushing her in, scowling. Liae noticed that the younger girl was holding, a gnarled, old wooden staff, the kind that would be used by a mage. SH wore a simple white dress with flowers embroidered on the edges. He older girl wore a much richer, lower cut sky blue dress, which was made less beautiful by her angry expression.  
  
The younger girl giggled as she relinquished her staff to Oris. "Sorry Grandpa. I was just playing with it!"  
  
Oris smiled and tussled her hair. "It's alright, Elysia. I don't mind. Mira, why are looking so sour?"  
  
Mira's scowled deepened. "You dragged away from my friends, grandfather. And for what?"  
  
Oris sighed. "Please Mira, calm down. I just thought you would like to know that our guest had awakened."  
  
"Really?" squealed Elysia, and looked past her grandfather. She noticed the smiling elf maid and ran over to her.  
  
"Hello child," said Liaedra, smiling even brighter at the joy filled girl in front of her. "I am Liaedra. I understand you saved my life. I wish to offer you my thanks."  
  
"I'm Elysia. Oris is my grandfather. I'm glad you're okay." She cocked her head. "Are you really an elf?"  
  
Liaedra laughed. After years of adventuring and battle, the pure inquisitiveness of a child was refreshing. "Indeed child. I am an elf, born and bred."  
  
The other girl, Mira, snarled. "Stop bothering the girl with your stupid questions, Elysia. Do something useful for once!"  
  
Elysia's face fell and Liae's face retuned to a platonic expression "I do not find her bothersome in the least. In fact, I am beginning to enjoy her company. Who might you be?"  
  
Mire raised her nose a bit in a gesture of arrogance. "I am Mira Falliona Guestri, Elysia's older sister," she said in a stuffy tone, emphasizing the word older.  
  
"One who prides their name and age over their sibling is someone who needs to get their head out of their clouds," said Liaedra wisely, with a wink at Elysia.  
  
"You dare..." began Mira angrily.  
  
"If we are going to go on with title, Miss Guestri, then I am Liaedra Asmoisia, a hero of many wars and battles. You will find my likeness in Trademeet, Baldur's Gate, and Athkatla. My name is sung by bards around the world, and all that." She smiled. "But in my many years I have found that titles don't matter for anything, so you would do well to forget that arrogance around me. Your name will gain you nothing."  
  
Mira simply scowled and stormed out. Elysia giggled and hugged Liae's neck. The elf wrapped her arm around the girl's waist and looked over at Oris.  
  
"I hope I have done no harm, Oris, but arrogance, especially in a child, annoys me."  
  
Oris shook his head. "No, the girl is a bit too prideful. She needed a dose of reality."  
  
Elysia giggled. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Mira like that! That was funny!"  
  
Oris smiled and put a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "Come now, Elysia. Let Liaedra get her rest. She is probably very tired."  
  
Elysia nodded and started out the door. Then she turned back. "Will you be staying here?"  
  
Liae smiled. "For a little while, yes."  
  
Elysia smiled again. "Good. Bye Liaedra!"  
  
For the first time in several months, Liaedra felt her heart lighten. "Call me Liae, child," she said, then lay down and fell back to sleep, the first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time. 


	12. The Last Moments Are Always the Sweetest

I'm BAAAAAACK! I had a Key Club convention and got completely wasted from getting four hours of sleep every night then surviving the meetings and caucuses with high-caffeine beverages. On the bright side, I learned how to stay alive on a minimal amount of sleep! Then I had some time in Oklahoma, then I had an essay to write, then I had a concert and Teen Arts to prepare for, then I had another essay, then I had a Madrigals tryout, then I had a chariot race, then I had girl scout camp ......... Needless to say I haven't had much time on my hands. For, like, the past three months.  
  
ArchYou2: Yeah, a mace is scary, but it just kinda works better than a sword. I am more afraid of a sword than a mace, personally, not that I have much experience with either. Unfortunately.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is getting a tad repetitive.......   
  
The vision before them blurred again. Amuana explained that she had been in the village for a year and had become the accepted ranger- protector. The vision focused again onto the peaceful, sleeping-looking village. A small amount of people swarmed around the small huts. A small, cloaked figure sitting by the village's center, a fire pit surrounded by log benches, came into view. The person was holding a knife and carving something out of wood. A child ran out from one of the huts, and stood in front of the cloaked figure, smiling.  
  
"Liae, whatchya doing?" said the girl, giggling. The companions identified her as Elysia, the young girl from the previous scene. She looked slightly older than before, but she still head that childish charm.  
  
The figure looked up, and her face revealed that it was, indeed, Liaedra. "Just whittling," she said, smiling at the young girl. "Passing the time before I patrol again. Aren't you supposed to be assisting your grandfather, El?"  
  
The girl smiled at Liaedra's pet name for her. "Mira said I was annoying her, so grandfather told me to go out and play." Liaedra frowned. "Mira called me a nu.... a nu....."  
  
"A nuisance?" Liaedra sighed. She stood up and put an arm around Elysia's shoulders. "You are not a nuisance, little one. Mira is just angry about the fact that everyone likes you more." She smirked. "After all, Oris says you have the ability to become a very strong mage, and all Mira has is her looks, which she sours by her bad temperament."  
  
Elysia frowned and hit Liaedra on the arm, pulling away from her friend. "You shouldn't be so mean, Liae."  
  
Liaedra sighed. "Sorry, El." She grinned. "Adventurers like me tend to lose their manners."  
  
"It's okay, Liae." Elysia giggled again, and hugged Liaedra's waist. Liae smiled and put one arm around the child's shoulders, which barely came up to her waist.  
  
"Liaedra!" shrieked a shrill voice, ruining the sweet harmony emanating from the two friends. Liae looked up to see Mira storming towards them. The girl was dressed like a cheap whore. Bright makeup covered her face, barley detracting from the scanty, colorful clothing that barely covered the adolescent's body. A look of disgust passed over the elf's face.  
  
"Elysia!" shrilled the girl. "Stop wasting other's time and do something useful!"  
  
Elysia's face darkened and she pulled away from Liaedra. It was obvious that her sister's words had hurt her. Liaedra glared at Mira, then fell to her knees in front of the child.  
  
"Go off and play with your friends, little one. I shall come and play with you later." Liaedra kissed the girl on the forehead and pushed her gently off in the opposite direction. Elysia smiled and ran towards a group of young children, her laughter echoing through the air.  
  
Liaedra stood up and brushed off her knees. She turned to Mira, a scowl on her face. "Must you always be such a bitch, Mira? You do realize that men hate a woman whose temperament could sour an ogre, don't you?"  
  
Mira scowled right back. "The girl needs to be taught her place. You can't just play around all the time!"  
  
"Children's hearts and souls are ruined if they do not have time to play and be happy. Obviously, that fact escaped you when you were young."  
  
"I suppose you would know, pointy-ears. A whore like you would probably understand quite a bit about child raising! Though I always assumed you'd just throw them out into the street!"  
  
Liaedra eyed her up and down. "First off, I do not believe you are any position to be calling me a whore. Secondly, I have never had a child, but if I had, I would certainly raise it much better than you ever could."  
  
"Well..... well..... you're a bitch!" said Mira angrily.  
  
Liaedra smirked and rolled her eyes. "Brilliant comeback, Miss Mira. But I tire of this banter. If you could please tell me why you felt like coming to talk to me, mortal, I will leave you and your primitive mind alone."  
  
"Grandfather wanted to see you," growled Mira.  
  
"Excellent," said Liaedra. "Well, then, as your inferior intellect attempts to decipher what I just said, I believe I will pay a visit to Master Oris." Liaedra walked off towards Oris's hut. As she passed Mira, her Elven hearing picked up the hissed "Bitch" directed at her. Liaedra did not respond, and merely walked on.  
  
Oris's hut was a bit bigger than most, as he was the village's mage, protector, and healer. It was lit only by a flickering fire, and the door was covered with a heavy blanket. It looked the same as before, with heaps of various junk piled in all the corners. Oris sat opposite from the entrance, deep in thought near the fire. He looked up as Liaedra entered.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Master Oris?" asked Liaedra.  
  
Oris chuckled. "You needn't call me master, Liaedra."  
  
Liaedra smiled. "My people show manners to those that deserve them, a habit that had been passed on to me. Now, then, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"  
  
Oris sighed and stood up. "I am sure you have noticed the immense potential my daughter has shown as a mage, Liaedra."  
  
"Yes, she has an extreme amount of talent in magic, as she does in all other things."  
  
"I am beginning to wonder if I can teach her myself, or if it would be better to send her away to be taught by another mage?"  
  
"Hmmm....." Liaedra began to pace. "That idea has some merit.... But are you sure that would be good for Elysia? She has lived in a tiny village all her life. Do you think she can handle it?"  
  
"Trust me, Liaedra, I do not plan to send her off just anywhere. I had few ideas, but I wanted to ask you if you knew anyone to send her to. Anyone..... reliable."  
  
"I might. Most of the mages I met n my adventures were not someone I would entrust a child with."  
  
Liaedra looked deep in thought for a moment and paced, apparently running through any mages she knew. "Let's see.... Aerie is much too childish and self-absorbed to handle a child.... Jan was a gnome, so he's probably not the best idea... Nalia has lands to rule..... The idea of trusting Edwin with a child isn't even funny..... Imoen!"  
  
As she watched the scene unfold before her, Imoen smiled. Liaedra had thought of her above all else. Her attention was drawn back to Amuana's illusion as Liae continued to speak.  
  
"Imoen is perfect! She's smart, a great mage, responsible enough to take care of Elysia, and childish enough to keep her from getting bored." She sighed. "If only I had kept in contact with her and the others."  
  
Oris walked closer to Liaedra. "Do you think you can find her? Will she take Elysia? Is she really as good as you say she is?"  
  
Liae shrugged and began pacing again. "I have a good idea of where to find here. Either Athkatla, Baldur's Gate, or Candlekeep. I can check all pretty quickly. And I'm pretty sure she would take Elysia in. She always did like children, and I think she mentioned wanting to teach magic to the young once. And as for being good.... well, she is an archmage. She was always one of the most important members of our group. Full credentials, except for the whole Bhaalspawn bit...."  
  
She turned to Oris. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"  
  
He shook his head. "I trust your judgment, my friend. If you believe she is a good person, then so do I."  
  
She smiled. "Then I will head out this very night to search for her. That is, if you think it is safe. I wouldn't want the village to go unprotected."  
  
Oris smiled back at the elf. "No, I think we will be fine. I shall have some of the men patrol the village's borders, just in case. But we have no reason for anyone to attack us, so I believe that we will not be bothered."  
  
She nodded. "Then I shall go pack and leave at sunset. It is easier for me to travel by night. I'll say goodbye to Elysia, too. While I'm gone, I would talk to her about this whole idea."  
  
Oris sighed. "I am not sure if she will be very comfortable about leaving home."  
  
"If it makes her feel better, tell her that I fully recommend Imoen. She was a lot like a sister to me, and I am completely sure she and Elysia will get along."  
  
Oris smiled again. "I'm sure if her teacher comes highly recommended from her best friend 'LiLi', Elysia will be much more agreeable to the idea."  
  
Liaedra smiled at the sound of one of Elysia's many nicknames for her. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Now, if you will excuse me, Master Oris, I must pack."  
  
Oris nodded, Liaedra gave him a quick bow, then left, heading over towards her hut at the edge of the village.  
  
Liaedra headed out of her hut and looked up at the sky. Sunset. She sighed, and walked out towards the middle of the village. She saw Elysia, crouched alone outside her grandfather's hut. The rest of the village was holding their usual communal dinner in the center of the village. The fire pit blazed, causing flickers of light to dance over Liaedra's scarred face. Elysia looked up as her mentor approached. Her face was scarred by tears, not wounds, but it was just as sad to look at.  
  
"Grandfather said you're leaving," she whispered sadly. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
Liaedra smiled and sat down beside Elysia. She put her arm around Elysia's shoulders and pulled the girl close to her. "Don't be sad, El. I'll only be gone a little while. I promise to hurry back as quickly as I can."  
  
"You won't be back," whispered Elysia miserably, burying her head into Liaedra's shoulder.  
  
Liaedra looked at her young companion quizzically. "What do you mean, El?"  
  
Elysia looked up at Liaedra, sobbing. "You're going to leave and you're not going to be back in time."  
  
Liaedra pulled the girl on top her lap and into her arms. "I will be back, Elysia. I swear, upon the stars themselves, I will return."  
  
"You.... you promise?" sniffed Elysia.  
  
Liaedra smiled and nodded. "I promise, and I never break my promises. Here.." She reached up and unclasped something. From beneath her tunic she withdrew a necklace. It was a small green leaf, carved out of an emerald, and detailed with silver. It hung from a thin silver chain.  
  
Liaedra smiled and softly said, "This was my mothers. Back before our village was destroyed, her family was a line of famous priestesses that helped our village, and my father was descended from the line of the village's ranger protectors. I followed in my father's foot steps, and my brother in my mother's. She had had an emerald protection stone that was passed down through her family. But when my brother and I were born, she had it broken in half and carved so that both my brother and I could have its protection. His half was lost when my village was destroyed, as was he, but I have kept my half."  
  
She took the necklace and hung it around Elysia's neck. "Now it is yours, Elysia. It will protect you while I'm away. You're...... you're like a little sister to me, and there is no one I would rather pass my mother's legacy on to."  
  
Elysia took the necklace in her hands, admiring it. Then she looked up at Liaedra with shining eyes and hugged the elf forcefully.  
  
Liaedra smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the child, stroking hr hair. They stayed like this for a few moments, and then pulled away from each other. Elysia sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Liaedra smiled and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, El?" asked Liaedra.  
  
Elysia nodded. "I'll be fine. You... you promise you won't be gone to long?"  
  
Liaedra's nodded and placed a hand to her chest in a mock pledge. "I will tarry no longer than I must, and will return immediately," she said, half- humorous, half-serious.  
  
Elysia nodded again and stood up. Liaedra followed suit and turned the girl towards the other villager's festivities. She leaned to gibe Elysia's forehead a final kiss, than pushed her towards the fire.  
  
"Go on," she said. "Join the others. Go spend time with your grandfather and your friends, and don't worry about me. Everything will be fine."  
  
Elysia looked up at Liaedra for a second, then stopped and fumbled with something at her wrist. She pulled it off and held it up to Liaedra. She could see it was a handmade knit bracelet (AN: think friendship or hemp bracelets...).  
  
Elysia smiled. "I made it myself. You can have it, since you gave me the pretty necklace. It will remind you of me!"  
  
Liaedra smile and wrapped it around her thin wrist. "Thank you El. I'll treasure it, I promise."  
  
El smiled. He gave Liaedra a quick hus and then ran off towards the rest of the villagers.  
  
Liaedra smiled and watched her go. Then she turned and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! How cute! But what did Elysia mean by "You won't be back in time"? How am I going to ruin Liaedra's life next? Stay tuned!  
  
BTW I will try to update more often, but with finals coming up I can't promise anything. 


	13. Happiness Fading

I'm hurrying to get this chapter done before final rush. And guess what? More Raziel torture! Yay! Well, not really. But on the bright side, this is the last damn reminiscing chapter! I swear! I am getting so sick of writing these!  
  
BTW I'm going to be switching between three POVs: A 1st person Liaedra, a 3rd person Imoen, and a 3rd person narrator. Hope I don't confuse ya.  
  
sammie teufel: Yeah, I am being a complete jerk to Raz. But I beat down my characters, but I'll be nice to her later. Much later, really..... Yeah, and I love Sare..... he's actually my favorite character, even if he is a bit of an evil bastard. I almost wish you could have a romance w/ him in the game, but he's your brother so that would be a bit weird..... And as for Quinn, I love having a complete jerk in my stories that I can later humiliate and hopefully kill. Except for Quinn is a god, so that might not work out too well........  
  
Archyou2: I think I want a mace now.......  
  
Disclaimer: Think of your own. I'm sick of writing these things....  
  
Liaedra opened her eyes and yawned. It was the dusk of her second day of travel. She was just emerging from the all-encompassing woods that surrounded the village and kept it from harm.  
  
She sighed and looked around. She was on a hill just outside of the forest. She could see far from here.  
  
She smiled at seeing the usual sights one sees around a forest. To a ranger, they were precious. The soft dying song of the birds, the occasional whistle of the wind, and the slightest rattle of the leaves and grass were a symphony to the young elf.  
  
She turned, overlooking the forest, seeming to memorize it's ever detail. Her eyes ran lovingly over each tree, then widened.  
  
A large pillar of smoke rose from the center of the forest.  
  
Right where the village was.  
  
That was not supposed to be there!  
  
Liaedra automatically thought the worst and ran back into the woods. She ran quickly, dodging trees and bushes, running as fast as she could. A few branches hit here face and cut her, and her arm felt crushed as it hit a tree. But she ignored these things, and rushed on with blind resolve straight through the woods to get to the village in time.  
  
She broke through the trees into the clearing and stopped, panting.  
  
The village was completely destroyed. There was not a building left standing, not a single sign of life.  
  
The little village that had been Liaedra's home, Oris's home, and her beloved Elysia's home, was gone.  
  
Imoen choked as she watched the scene. Horrific..... How could her friend be allowed to suffer so? But even as she thought this, something changed in the scene....  
  
It was Liaedra's view. It was Liaedra's mind. They were hearing Liaedra's thoughts.   
  
I was too late.  
  
In one day, someone had destroyed the life I had been rebuilding for a whole year.  
  
I had failed.  
  
It was gone.  
  
I stagger into the remains of the village. There was smoldering rubble and debris everywhere. All the buildings, all the things tat made this a village, were destroyed.  
  
I trip over something soft and look down, then choke and fall back.  
  
It was a body.  
  
It was one of the farmers..... what was his name? He always brought something for Elysia.... his name....his face, a melted mass of flesh.... Oh Gods, why can't I remember his name!  
  
I stumble away numbly, shaking uncontrollably. I walk shakily through my old home. Dead face after dead face greet me. Each was someone I knew, and memories of my interactions with them flash across my mind.  
  
The wander until I reach what was once Oris's hut. In front of it were the beaten, bruised remains of Mira. I give a sharp cry. Gods..... I had never meant those things I said about here! I did not want her to die this horrible death!  
  
Take this all away!  
  
It is Oris I find next. He is burned as if he had been hit by a thousand acid arrows. I retch, and throw up in a nearby bush.  
  
It was all too much.... My beloved friend, Master Oris, lifeless in front of his house, which had been torn to shreds. All his many trinkets were strewn and broken, completely defiled on the ground. I saw one, my favorite, a little ceramic black wolf, shattered. Its head lay next to Oris.  
  
But Elysia.... where was Elysia? The poor child! She couldn't be dead!  
  
I had a flashback. Oris telling Elysia something...... telling her to hide in that little cave in the woods, near where she and Mira had found my half- dead form a year ago! She might be there! She might be alive!  
  
Despite the fact that I am shaking, I run all the way to the hidden cave. I reach it and push apart the bushes that hide the entrance. I look around quickly. It is night and dark in the cave, so I am even more grateful for my inherited infravision.  
  
"Elysia!" I shout, looking around the cave. "Elysia, where are you? Are you here?"  
  
"Liae?"  
  
I rush towards the soft whimper I had just heard. It was Elysia! I would know her voice anywhere! I find her, shivering and huddling under an outcropping of rock. She crawls out to me when I come towards her.  
  
"G...g....grandpa told me to run to the hiding place, so I ran and ran and there was all this screaming and shouting!" whispered Elysia, obviously traumatized.  
  
"Hush, love, its all right," I say softly, pulling her to me, She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her close, cradling her in my arms.  
  
"They're all dead, aren't they!" she said, sobbing. "They all died! Why?"  
  
"I don't know, love," I whisper, tears leaking from my eyes. "But they won't get you, I promise."  
  
And so I sit there, rocking the little girl who had just lost everything, in my arms. It was too like when my village was destroyed..... but I had been an adult then! Children should not have to suffer such!  
  
I curse the Gods for allowing this to happen to a child. And once again, I curse Quinn, for obviously not caring what happened to those I love.  
  
We sit like this until the break of day. As the sun rises I shake Elysia gently.  
  
"The sun is rising, love. We have to wake up," I say.  
  
"Wh..... wh....where is the sun?" whispered the girl.  
  
I looked at her, confused. She lifts her face to me and the light hits her eyes.  
  
Her milky white, unfocused eyes.  
  
She was blind.  
  
"El," I said in a shaky voice, "how did you make your way here?"  
  
Elysia sniffled. "It was too dark to see. Something got in my eyes while I was running... it burned. But I knew the way so I felt my way here. Why, Liae? Why can't I see the sunlight? Liae? What happened to me?" Her voice has taken a frantic tone.  
  
I am almost glad she is blind, because she can no longer see the tears rolling down my face.  
  
The scene faded, and Imoen became aware 0of herself again. She was no longer one with Liaedra's past self.  
  
"Why did you do that?" growled Sarevok.  
  
"I thought it would be easiest to demonstrate Liaedra's pain through her own thoughts. And as she is asleep nearby, and still contained in this dimension, I decided to draw off what he saw and felt that night. I do believe it had the desired affect," explained Amuana.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Sarevok, a little overly-concerned for Raziel.  
  
"She will be fine. She has not been made to relive the experiences, and the memory-taking has tired her enough that she will experience a dreamless sleep for a while yet."  
  
"So.....what now?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"There is yet one more thing I would show you," said Amuana.  
  
The darkness shifted once again to another scene.  
  
It was dark and stormy. Rain fell, but there was no lightning. It looked.....cold.  
  
A castle loomed in the landscape. A figure, heavily bundled, walked towards it. Lanterns lining the bridge over the moat to the castle's huge doors. The figure's face was carefully concealed, and he or she was cradling a small figure in his or her arms.  
  
Imoen gasped in realization.  
  
"What?" growled Sarevok.  
  
"Can't you see?" she said. "That's Candlekeep!"  
  
The doors opened. Several cowled figures walked out to meet her.  
  
"What is it you wish, stranger?" said the front most one.  
  
The figure moved a wrap from her face, exposing her eyes and mouth.  
  
It was Liaedra.  
  
"I knew two people who grew up here. Imoen and Tarquinn," she said.  
  
The people looked at each other, then back at her. "You knew the Bhaalspawns?" said a female sounding figure.  
  
"I traveled with them for many years."  
  
"Why are you here?" said the supposed leader again.  
  
Liaedra moved closer to them, and moved the figure in her arms so that the light hit her face. It was Elysia. Her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep.  
  
"This girl was a charge of mine. I.... failed her. She is very young, but has amazing potential as a mage, but was blinded in an attack on her home several years ago. She lost all her family and friends, except for me. But I can care for her no longer. I want you to take care of her."  
  
The figures conversed among themselves. They turned back to Liaedra.  
  
"What do you want for you?" asked the woman, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, save the assurance that she will be safe, and perhaps the occasional visit," said Liaedra softly.  
  
The figures conversed again. Then the leader turned to Liaedra, his arms held out.  
  
"We will take her," he said.  
  
Liaedra nodded and handed the small girl to the man. "Her name is Elysia. She is very quiet, but a complete angle. And please don't remove her necklace from her. It will protect her."  
  
The man nodded. "Very well. Might I ask your name?"  
  
Liaedra thought for a moment. "Elysia knows me as Liaedra, but you will know me as Raziel."  
  
The figure nodded, showing no sign of confusion at Liaedra's statement. Liaedra bent over the figure in the man's arms and kissed her head.  
  
"Fare thee well, Elysia. I will see you soon," she whispered.  
  
The figures withdrew with Elysia and retreated to the sanctuary of Candlekeep. Liaedra stared at the closed doors for a moment, then turned away, drawing her wrapping closer around her face. She looked up at the cold, dark sky.  
  
"Where you listening, Quinn? Remember the name Raziel. The elf Liaedra that you loved were dead. Raziel has taken her place in this world," she whispered with an amused, morbid tone.  
  
Liaedra walked off into the cold darkness. Her voice echoed through the night.  
  
"Everyone will know the name of Raziel the Destroyer, even you, Tarquinn." 


	14. Would You Help Her?

Yay, finals are done! Freshman year is over! It's great! And because its summer, I will probably be able to write more! Joyous!  
  
BTW I noticed I've been spelling Amauna wrong. Stupid a's and u's. I'll try to remember the proper spelling from now on. Feel free to mention anything I screwed up on. I'll go back and fix everything..... eventually.  
  
BloodyKitsune: I've got this problem with abusing my characters. But that just means the only way she can go after being so down is up, right?........... Right?.................cricket cricket............. Crap, I suppose I really am just a sadist at heart. I guess it's time for that psychiatrist appointment. And yeah, Quinn sucks. I think I might start an I Hate Quinn club. Kinda sad, starting a hate club for your own character. But hey, reason #2 why I need to see a shrink!  
  
Gwen6: Thanks. I do try to get some emotion in there, though most of it seems to be of the depressing variety lately. As for Jaheira, Kelsey, and Imoen..... This chapter should have a lot of Imoen making good on her word. I'm kinda making Imoen the emotional friendly one, and Jaheira the aloof- yet-supportive-and-mothering leadery person, and Kelsey.... Well, Kelsey's the comic relief. I love Kelsey, but he is a bit silly at times. And I am going to rewrite some parts eventually, especially the first couple chapters, but only later. Too lazy to do it now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with BGII.  
  
Amauna turned to Sarevok, Kelsey, Jaheira, and Imoen as the scene before them faded. "I believe you understand now."  
  
Jaheira nodded. "He abandoned her twice. And when her life fell apart the third time, she lost all hope and...."  
  
"...she went insane," finished Imoen.  
  
"Not insane, perhaps. But unstable, most definitely," said Amauna.  
  
"You would have too, under those circumstances," said Kelsey.  
  
"I am not here to make any judgments," said Amauna. "I am merely here to show you what was, and what could be. That shade of Raziel's inner darkness you saw earlier is very real, and is one that is growing in strength. It could eventually lead to her downfall."  
  
"What do you mean?" growled Sarevok.  
  
"Should her hatred and sorrow be left untreated it shall consume her. She will become a monster that will destroy others. So far she has not killed anyone in her attempts at revenge, but that may change. There is yet a bit of Liaedra in her, but it is dying."  
  
"So what can we do?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"You could kill her. You could hand her over to the Sir Anomen and the knights of the Radiant Heart, and they would execute her. You could leave her be, and let her become what she will become."  
  
"We won't do any of that," said Imoen. "We're her friends. We traveled with her and knew her, me longest of all. I won't let her destroy herself or hurt anyone else. I couldn't let Liaedra or Raziel down, or I'd never be able to look myself in the mirror ever again."  
  
"Would you take her in? Would you try to heal the wounds on her heart and soul? Would you attempt redeem the monster she is fast becoming, Imoen?" asked Amauna.  
  
"I would, because Liaedra would have done it for me," said Imoen, smiling slightly. "She kinda did, already. After we escaped from Spellhold, she got me op on my feet again, after the torture and the discovery of my Bhaalspawn heritage, even while she helped support Quinn with his Slayer problem. She was always strong for all of us. I have to do the same for her, especially now."  
  
Jaheira and Kelsey nodded, and Sarevok grunted in what Imoen assumed was agreement.  
  
A smile lit Amauna's face. "Then you have elected the path I had hoped you would take. You will help her regain and redeem herself. Though she may never again be the person she was before, perhaps in time, with her friend's aid, she can become somewhat whole."  
  
Amauna motioned into the darkness, and a light began to grow from the shadow. "I will send you back to the temple now. Raziel will be there waiting for you, unharmed. Help her as best you can. There are hard times ahead, especially for her. Be warned, and be ready."  
  
With that, the light flashed, consuming the darkness and blinding everyone, before thrusting the companions into shadow once more.  
  
After a moment everyone's vision cleared, and they realized they were all back in the dragon room of the temple. They shook themselves and stood up, checking their surroundings. Imoen gave a sudden cry and ran over to a corner after spotting a huddled figure.  
  
Sarevok followed quickly. It was Raziel. Jaheira checked her pulse and breathing before turning back to the companions.  
  
"She is just sleeping, nothing to be worried about. No doubt Amauna wanted her to rest after her ordeal," she said.  
  
"What can we do with her?" asked Kelsey. "Anomen and the other knights will be looking for her."  
  
"We hide her and help her. Hopefully we can convince the Order that she won't harm anyone else," said Imoen.  
  
"Unlikely," growled Sarevok. "But if we used some forceful persuasion...."  
  
"No forceful persuasion," said Jaheira firmly. "We must keep Raziel safe, but we cannot break the law."  
  
"You're no fun anymore," said Kelsey, grinning slightly.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter," said Jaheira, glowering at him. Kelsey's smile faded immediately, unable to withstand the infamous Jaheira grimace.  
  
A groan came from Raziel, and everyone moved closer to her. Her eyes flickered open and she sat up slightly. "Where..."  
  
"You're in the temple. Amauna brought us back here, " said Imoen. Raziel nodded, then struggled to stand up.  
  
"Lay back down silly!" Imoen said. She pushed Raziel back to the floor and began to check her over for injuries.  
  
Raziel groaned again and sat up more. She tried to push Imoen off of her, but was too weak, whether because of the emotional drain she had likely experienced or because the sleep Amauna had put her in was still effecting her.  
  
"I believe the job of overbearing mother hen has already been claimed by Jaheira, Immy," Raziel said sarcastically.  
  
Jaheira glowered. "Not exactly in the position to joke about such things, are you?"  
  
"I'm always in the position to joke."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
Raziel turned to Imoen. "I'm fine, Im. Knock it off! It's not like I was in some major battle or something. "  
  
"Fine, fine." Imoen sighed and stood up. She held out a hand and hauled Raziel up as well. All of the sudden she pulled the elf into a hug.  
  
Raziel was startled for a moment. She put one arm around Imoen's shoulders almost alkwardly. "As much as I love hugging and all, Im, can I enquire to the occasion?"  
  
"We saw.... everything. You dying, finding Tarthis., then having that destroyed, Elysia becoming blind and you having to give her up........ everything," Imoen said haltingly.  
  
Raziel pulled back, grimacing. "Thanks, but no thanks, Imoen. I really, really ate pity. Besides, I have an overabundance as it is."  
  
She turned to the others. "So, what is it the great Amauna decided to do with me? What is to be my fate?" she asked, her voice dramatically sarcastic.  
  
"We're not turning you over to that pompous fool Anomen, if that is what you're asking," said Jaheira.  
  
"Always good to know, but what are you going to do with me?"  
  
There were blank looks and silence all around. Raziel sighed and rolled her eyes. "If you're going to try and help my poor, pitiful, arsonistic, insane self and defy the almighty Order of the Radiant Heart, you had best pick a plan or something, or we're all screwed."  
  
"Well, we haven't had much time," said Jaheira pointedly.  
  
"Why don't we rest for the night... or day... or whenever it is. We can decide on our plan tomorrow morning," said Kelsey.  
  
"Yes, I imagine a night of rest would do us all some good," said Imoen, looking pointedly at Raziel. The elf grinned.  
  
The group found all their packs and bedrolls in a nearby corner, graciously teleported there by the Sungod's child priestess. They set up camp and ate, Raziel refusing both food and extra bedding. In the end she laid her back against the wall in a corner, closing her eyes in an attempt at feigning sleep. She could not lay her mind to rest, though, so she merely rested, but did not sleep.  
  
"Who wants first watch?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"We may not need sentries if Amauna is guarding us," Imoen pointed out.  
  
"Yes, a little girl is watching over us in a temple that used to be covered in wraiths. She wasn't able to save us then, how could she do it now?" said Raziel sarcastically.  
  
"Must you always be so cynical?" asked Imoen.  
  
"Yep," Raziel replied.  
  
"I must agree with Raziel. It is never good to let one's guard down, even if you are in a place you feel is safe. The darkness is still present. It permeates the air and I don't like it," said Jaheira.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Imoen.  
  
"I'll take first watch," said Sarevok shortly.  
  
The rest of the company laid down to rest. Sarevok set himself up against a pillar, facing outward from the small corner area the group had choose to inhabit. After about a half-hour the rest of the group fell asleep, but Raziel remained awake. She had given up the pretense of sleep, and her silver eyes burned through the darkness at him. After a few moments she rose, walked over, and sat down next to him, peering out through the shadows with her elven infravision as she helped him keep watch.  
  
"So, what did you think of the show?" she asked after a few more moments of silence, her piercing gaze turning towards him.  
  
"The show? Is that what you call it? Rather casual about all this, aren't you?" Sarevok replied coolly, meeting her eyes.  
  
"It isn't good to dwell on things. All of the things you saw happened years ago. If you can't do anything about what happened, what's the point in agonize over it?"  
  
Sarevok smirked. "You should take your own advice, elf."  
  
Raziel raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you mean by that?"  
  
"You changed your character, your name, your mind, your very existence because of what happened to you all those years ago. I believe that qualifies as dwelling on your past."  
  
"Maybe to you," Raziel said, her eyes burning. "But to me it signifies completely abandoning my past for a better future."  
  
"Better future?" Sarevok laughed. "You are a scarred, tortured, insane shell of your former self, and yet you say this is a better future?"  
  
Raziel's eyes burned brighter with a mix of amusement and anger. "And tell me, oh mighty Sarevok, what would you do in my position?"  
  
He was silent for a moment, then he grinned. "The exact same thing."  
  
"Exactly." Raziel's grin mirrored Sarevok's as she stared back into the darkness. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then she sighed. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I hadn't elected the path of revenge and destruction. I wonder if I would have been happier. But then I realize things might have been worse, at least as far as I see it. I would have become some secluded weakling, alone and afraid of everyone. Or I might have become reliant on my friends, and have to live of their care. But I wouldn't have been strong anymore, and if there's one thing I can't abide it's thinking of myself as a weakling who flinches at every little sound and relies on someone else for protection. I could never be that."  
  
Sarevok nodded. "Then in a way you made the right choice, as far as you are concerned."  
  
"I made the only choice I could live with." She laughed. "Who ever knew being a wanted criminal could feel so good!"  
  
Sarevok grinned. "I know what you mean. Being an evil warlord wasn't so bad either."  
  
"Burning down temples..."  
  
"Raising hell...."  
  
"Keeping those stupid knights on their toes...."  
  
"Annoying the hell out of my brother....."  
  
They both laughed and looked at each other. "Yes, it certainly is the life," said Raziel.  
  
"Was," corrected Sarevok. "I am a reformed villain, remember. One who, if I recall correctly, you played a major part in reforming."  
  
"Damn," she sighed. "Things really are reversed now, aren't they?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarevok, somewhat confused.  
  
"Well, years ago, you were a villain. I helped kill you, but when you came back, I trusted you and tried to help you. Now I've essentially risen from the dead and have become a twisted criminal, and you're.... well, I don't know what you're doing but it seems like you're trying to help me. Funny how things like this work out, huh?"  
  
Sarevok nodded. They both were silent again. Then he turned to Raziel.  
  
She was looking out into the darkness, obviously deep in thought. Her eyes still glowed dimly, but they seemed subdued, wither by their somber topic of conversation or the demons Amauna's meddling had forced her to confront.  
  
"I am trying to help you," he said softly. "And I am grateful for how you helped me. You were the first out of the group to trust and appreciate me, and I am glad you did."  
  
Raziel kept staring into the darkness, and for a moment Sarevok wondered if she had even heard him. But then a small, genuine smile lit her face and she turned to him, her eyes boring into his.  
  
"I know you're trying to help," she said. "And I'm grateful to you also."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, until Sarevok realized what he was doing. He grunted and turned away, staring into the darkness again. Raziel laughed and stood up, heading back to her corner. He heard her lay down, and after a few minutes her breathing slowed signifying her sleep (or trance, whatever).  
  
Sarevok stayed awake for an hour more until Jaheira came to relieve him of his duties. He stood and headed over to his bedroll. He looked over at Raziel, noticing he shivering slightly.  
  
He sighed. She was too stubborn to admit her weakness.  
  
Sarevok walked over and carefully picked her up, carrying her over to his bedroll. He placed her on it gently and pulled the covers over her. Despite her usual alertness, Raziel didn't even stir as he moved her. The experience of reliving part of her past had obviously tired her out more than he had thought. Or perhaps Amauna had sent her a merciful sleep.  
  
He made sure that Jaheira was not watching before he kneeled beside her. Taking one of her hands in his, he lifted it closer to his face, looking for the scars that ran across her wrist. They had looked horrible in the plane Amauna had taken them to, and they looked just as horribly here. He ran a finger across the angry red lines, noticing how she shivered as he did. Then he laid her hand back down by her head and stood up. He walked over to the wall nearest her, lay his back against it, and fell into a deep sleep, haunted by a pair of silver eyes once again.  
  
Okay, I realize Sarevok is being rather OOC, but once again, I kinda need him to be this way for the whole Raz/Sare thing to work. I'll try to keep him kinda evilish and mean. Lets just think of him as a very reformed Sarevok, shall we? R&R please! 


	15. Unplanned Circumstances

I'm baaaaaack. Once again, I have plenty of excuses, but screw 'em.

I'm really sorry this chapter took forever to come out, but I had no clue where to go with this one. I know where the story's gonna end, but not how to get there. Oh well, I'll fgure it al out eventually.

Stupid writers block.

Just a quick note to everyone commenting on my cruelty to Raziel. I know I'm being a complete jerk to her, but in my mind, it's a necessary evil. After all, in order for this story to work, Raziel has to be a seriously disturbed individual. How's that gonna happen unless I slap her around a bit? Okay, more than a bit. But don't worry. Most of the cruelty is over for now.

Archyou2: Thanks. Yeah, my spelling does kinda suck. I haven't been as meticulous as I should have been. Oh well, one of my friends yelled at me for my spelling after being my beta reader for the last couple chapters, because I'm usually the one who is annoying good in grammer and spelling. So I have to be more careful now or else she'll kill me. And I am wayyyyy too young to die. As for the surprise ending...... he he he he he.

Now then, on with the story!

At the Order of the Radiant Heart headquarters in Athkatla...............

Someone knocked on the door to Anomen Delryn's office. He was sitting in the chair behind his desk, writing some important letter, and turned in annoyance towards the door.

"Enter," he barked.

A young knight entered, standing straight. He looked slightly fearful to be summoned in front of Anomen, as if he had a reputation for being harsh.

"Sir Atherin. Sit down," said Anomen shortly, motioning to a seat. The knight sat quickly.

"Do you know why I have summoned you?" asked Anomen, staring into Atherin's eyes. The knight seemed somewhat chilled by the contact.

"N..no, Prelate."

Anomen sighed. "I assume you have heard about the elf that burned down the temple of Tarquinn and escaped our jails several days ago?"

"Yes, Prelate."

"I want you to lead the party to re-capture her."

"W...what?" said Atherin, surprised.

Anomen sighed again. "I want you to take a group of knights to find her and bring her back here. You are one of the most promising young knights in the Order, and I am hoping that you can succeed where others could not."

The young knight was shocked. "But... I thought you made a deal with her friends. T.. that you would not seek her out until...."

Anomen smashed his fist against the table. "I am well aware of the deal," he growled. "But I have decided that the elf is too much of a threat and must be subdued immediately."

The knight nodded. He knew better than to argue with Anomen when he was in one of his moods. "Very well, Prelate."

Anomen nodded back. "Good. Pick five knights and prepare supplies and horses. It is probably best if you followed the path of the other party, as they most likely knew where to find her. It was last heard that they were heading towards the Umar Hills. I would check there first."

Atherin stood, bowed, and began to leave. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, and Atherin?"

Atherin turned back around to Anomen. "Yes, Prelate?"

"Bring her back alive if you can. But if death is the only option..... so be it."

Atherin gulped quietly. "V...very well, Prelate."

Anomen waved his hand in dismissal, returning to work on something on his desk.

Atherin left quickly. There was an ill feel in the room of his superior, and he did not want to be there longer then necessary. He hurried to put together the retrieval party, clearing his mind of fear.

AN: Just to allay concerns, Anomen isn't evil, per say. You know the old "path to hell is paved with good intentions" saying? It's like that. Anomen is trying to do what's right, even if he's really just screwing things up royally. Plus he's got a thing for Liaedra even if she isn't Liaedra anymore, so he's kinda obsessive........ Poor Ano. Heh heh.....Not really.

Oh, and this took place while the others were still on the road, just so as not to confuse the timeline. I just forgot to write it in there.

Raziel went from sleep (or trance, or whatever else elves do) to full consciousness quickly, as she always did. An adventurer often learned the hard way that there was no time for slow returns to the world of the waking when one was being ambushed by Goblins or whatever other creatures dwelt in the dark.

She rose slowly, realizing she had not been sleeping where she had originally fallen asleep. She looked over at the corner she had decided to sleep in, after her arrogance and pride had kept her from accepting her friend's charity. It appeared that someone in the party had forced it upon her.

She smiled slightly as she saw Sarevok in the corner. He looked as menacing in sleep as he did when he was awake, a scowl on his sleeping face. Despite his angry appearance, Raziel had realized, there was a heart, however damaged it was. He had had a somewhat ruthless childhood from what she had heard, not to mention the corrupting influence his father had had on him for a long time.

When he had been resurrected, Liaedra had been the first to completely forgive him, despite the fact that he had caused the death of her family, however indirectly. Liaedra had always been like that, and so she had worked to try and change Sarevok, trying to always been kind to him no matter how he had insulted her.

He had always been cold to her, so that Liaedra had eventually thought her efforts in vain. However, during the battle with Sendai, the evil Bhaalspawn drow, he had saved her from death. The party had been very close to killing her, but had also been very low on healing potions and had run out of resurrection spells. On of Sendai's drow archers had fired an arrow at Liaedra, who had been distracted by Sendai herself. The shot would have surely killed her, had Sarevok not pushed her out of the way at the last minute.

He had taken the arrow right in the shoulder, putting one of his arms out of commission and making it very hard for him to wield the two handed sword he so favored. With one last look at her he had jumped back into the fray using his injured arm no matter how great the pain, and leaving Liaedra to shakily get up and attack the archer. She had tried to thank him after the battle, but he had brushed her off, and they had never spoken of it again.

She had seen something flash in his eyes when he looked at her, something akin to panic, as well as another flash that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She had not worried about it too much, for soon she had become to embroiled in her worries that Quinn would leave her to ascend. But now she thought of his eyes once again, and wondered what he had felt for her that day.

Raziel shook herself out of her reverie. There was no point in dwelling on the past when she might not even have a future. With one last look at Sarevok's sleeping, scowling face, she stood up.

Raziel walked over to Kelsey, who had had the last watch. However, it appeared he had fallen asleep during said watch. He was sitting were she and Sarevok had had there somewhat odd conversation the previous night.

Raziel grinned wickedly. This was an opportunity she could not pass by. Despite all that had happened, Raziel still held the playful, almost devious humor that had caused her to drive the party crazy many a time, with a little help from the equally mischievous Imoen.

She drew her sword, momentarily admonishing herself for what she was about to do...... to her sword. Any good warrior knew not to treat their swords badly, but she couldn't pass this opportunity up. Plus, Raziel figured that t was unlikely she would ever need to use a sword again, let alone see one.

Without a further thought, Raziel raised her sword, and hit it against the pillar right above Kelsey's head. The sword gave a ringing clash and Kelsey shot up, already beginning to form a Magic Missile in his hands.

"What where when WHO'S ATTACKING!" he shouted, looking around wildly. When he saw no attacker, his half-formed spell died in his hands.

Raziel was filled with mirth, but resisted the urge to fall over laughing. She allowed herself a smirk and a soft chuckle, which caused Kelsey to look over at her.

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey...." she said. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to fall asleep on watch? You never know who's lurking in the shadows......."

"Or who in your party had a twisted sense of humor," said a groggy Imoen. It appeared the noise of Raziel's sword and Kelsey's loud, but nonetheless amusing, outburst had awakened the others. Jaheira too was rising, though not as sluggishly as Imoen. Sarevok appeared to be awake also, but he had not moved from his position in the corner.

"Raziel..." Jaheira began warningly.

Raziel raised her hands, as if attempting to fend off one of Jaheira's infamous lectures. "Hey, he was fair game. He was asleep...... on watch."

Jaheira glared.

"Be careful, Liae, that's the killing glare," said Imoen jokingly. Raziel smirked once more, ignoring the fact that Imoen refused to call her by her new name.

Externally she displayed nothing but a distant amusement, but inside she felt deep emotional pain, something she had not allowed herself to feel for many a year. This friendly humor between friends...... It was too much like when she had traveled Quinn and the others before. She missed such times, but the darker half of her hated to be reminded of them. It just brought the fact of how much she had given up and how much she had lost closer to home. Such times were over, and should not have been dwelt upon. But Raziel could not help but reminisce and wish things had turned out different.

Imoen was a bit confused when Raziel's face suddenly fell into a frown, but she didn't ask. Raziel was rather complex and she doubted anyone could ever fully figure her out. She was almost as bad as Sarevok. Imoen knew not to mess with the elf's bad mood and instead changed the subject.

"Kelsey, why don't you grab some stuff from our packs for breakfast? We really can't have a fire in here, though....." she said.

"We can move out to the clearing where the shadow alter was," suggested Kelsey.

"That thing gives me the creeps," said Imoen, remembering the battle against the Shade Lord.

"Scary statue or cold food. You're choice," said Jaheira.

In the end, of course, the group choose to go outside. They cooked a small meal, and even forced Raziel to eat, though she said she wasn't hungry. Raziel finished quickly, as if only eating for nourishment and not enjoyment. She watched the others in silence for a moment before speaking.

"So, decided what you're gonna do with me yet?" she asked, voice oddly casual, as if she was commenting on the weather and not her possible imprisonment.

An awkward silence fell over the company, no one person wanting the responsibility of deciding their friend's fate. Raziel smirked at their discomfort.

"Well, let's start with what you're supposed to do. What did you promise to do with me?" she said.

"We told Sir Anomen we would bring you back to him for justice," Jaheira replied.

Sarevok snorted. "Yes, justice. That pompous knight's version of justice , that is," he said sarcastically.

Raziel rolled her eyes. "And how is dear old Ano?"

"As taken with you as ever," mumbled Kelsey. The others looked at him.

"What? You say that dreamy look he had when he was talking about her! He obviously still likes her," he explained.

"Joy," said Raziel. "The last thing I need right not is some idiot's attempts to woo me."

"He will not put his feelings above his duty," Jaheira pointed out. "He will do what he must by the law."

"He seemed kinda frantic to get you back," said Imoen.

"Probably cause I escaped and made him look bad," said Raziel. Sarevok and she glanced at each other quickly and shared a grin.

"What do you want us to do, Liaedra?" asked Imoen.

"It's Raziel. And I don't really think a criminal is allowed to decide her own fate, Immy," Raziel replied.

"Well, what do you want, then?"

"Honestly?" Raziel laughed. "I want to just run off to some deserted forest and die. But that isn't an option. Even if I wasn't a wanted criminal, I still have things to take care of, and someone other than you guys who would be pretty upset if I died." She sighed. "Someone who I'd like to visit before I'm dragged off to the Order."

"Who?" asked Imoen.

Raziel smiled softly. "No one, really."

She sighed. "I don't have time to see her, though. You guys have a time limit, right? And I wouldn't want to mess with your little plans, now would I?"

"Rather generous of you," Jaheira said.

Raziel shrugged. "Wouldn't want to get you guys in trouble, would I? I guess I feel like I owe you for all you did for me back in the day. And I came to terms with my death many years ago, so it's not like it's gonna be a big problem for me."

"You aren't going to die," growled Sarevok.

Raziel shrugged. "You never know, do you?" She smirked again. "Suprises are the spice of life, after all."

Six knights rode into the small town in the Umar Hills. The townspeople watched the pass and whispered to each other, wondering what could have brought a party of knights to their town.

Sir Atherin rode at the head of the party he chosen to hunt down the arsonist Raziel. He had followed Anomen's suggestion and headed here, hoping o find mention of their elusive prey or the other party sent after her. He stopped his horse in front of a local merchant, who stood pedaling his wares outside of the local inn.

"Excuse me, sir," he began, "but have you seen a dark haired, grey eyed elf pass through this town lately?"

The man thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

Atherin mentally sighed. The elf was certainly adept at covering her trail. The knights had found no evidence of her path, nor any that had seen her along the way.

He tried a different approach. "What about a party of adventurers? A sorcerer, a thief, a bald warrior, and a half-elven druid. They might have asked about the elf too...."

"Oh, you mean Lady Jaheira and her companions! Of course I know who they are, they traveled with the Bhaalspawn Quinn! Saved this town many a time, ya know..."

Atherin waved his hand. "Yes, yes, I am familiar with their famous exploits. But have they passed this way recently?"

The merchant nodded. "Oh yes. They stopped here for supplies before heading off just the other day. I think they said they were heading for the old temple ruins northwest of here. They were looking for that old elven ranger companion of theirs, Liaedra I think her name was..."

Atherin smiled slightly. So the adventurers had found the elf, or at least her trail. Hopefully they had found her by now and he would not be forced to use violent measures to subdue the elf.

He nodded and thank the merchant, then motioned to his company. They all wheeled there horses around and the group headed up the road to the abandoned temple of Amaunator.

Duh duh duh....... Dramatic reverb. He he he.... Took me about a week to write this, cause, as I said, I had NO idea where the plot was going here. Like I said, I plan end, but not how to get there...... Stupid me. I think I have it figured out now, though..... Just took a week of me beating myself over the head to get this done.

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any spelling errors. I tried my best, but I'm too lazy to proofread it twice.

And man, it is really hard to write "He saved my life" scenes when the characters can all be resurrected. I did it as best as I could, so no complaining....

Next chapter: Conflict between the adventurers and the knights! Will Raziel be a nice girl and go with them, or will she run off on her own? Who is the person who will miss Raziel if she dies? What does Sarevok think about Raziel? Will I ever stop asking questions?


	16. Tension Of More Than One Kind

Hey, I changed my name! Yeah, Dae Elen was too serious for me, as (despite my rather depressing fics) I tend to be more of the jester type. Plus BluLoster is my screename almost everywhere else, so it makes for less confusion and lets my friends from school find me easier. As for where it came from.... Let's just say a acquaintance of mine had an obsession with calling me seafood names and when I dyed my hair blue that just fueled his annoying habit....

Schools starting back up soon, so I'm gonna try to get as much written as I can now. The last chapter kinda sucked, or at least I thought so, so I'll try to make this one better.....

Also, I might not be updating for a while cause I'm in the process of rewriting all my original chapters. I took a look back and realized the first few were complete crap. I mean, complete and total worthlessness. I can't believe they were actually that bad. I did the first one and it moved up from three pages to seven, with a lot better content. So I finish all of those and then start writing new chapters again. I don't wanna release the rewrites periodically cause I need to keep everything consistent.

Raziel looked up through the treetops into the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun that's light speared through the foliage above. It was noon and the party was finally leaving the old temple of the sungod. They were walking through the deep forest outside of it to return to the Umar Hills. From there, the plan was to return to Athkatla, though all in the party seemed reluctant to have to take Raziel there. She, however, was a calm as could be, almost unnervingly so, for someone marching perhaps to their ow fneral.

No one knew what her exact punishment would be. To optimists, it would seem logical that she be imprisoned for years, but that was unlikely. Athkatla rarely imprisoned people for long periods of time, at least not since Spellhold was put out of commission. Unfortunately, being a serious arsonist would most likely merit death. Burning down temples, even if no one was killed, was seen as a horrifying offense. Raziel seemed to understand this and had resigned herself to her fate, though the others refused to believe this would be her fate.

Thankfully, the journey was going to be a long one. The horses, unfortunately, had run away during the night. Raziel suspected that Amauna had had something to do with it, as the horses had been tied tightly to a tree by Jaheira's account. Still, there was no real purpose for Amauna to have done it, so Raziel had said nothing. Perhaps there was some greater effect in the long run of them not having horses, but Raziel had not wish to attempt to fathom a God's purposes, or that of his ghost child priestess.

So the party was in for the long walk back to Athkatla. Not that anyone minded. Each of the companions was secretly still trying to find a way to get Raziel out of this mess, and Raziel herself, despite her calm demeanor, was also hoping to put this off as long as possible. She may have expected death for a long time, but in truth she wasn't really comfortable with the notion.

Suddenly, Jaheira, who was leading the company, stopped. The others came out of their thoughts as well, stopping to stand by the half-elf.

"What is it?" asked Imoen.

"Hoof beats," replied Jaheira. "Can you not hear them?"

"Maybe they're our horses," said Kelsey.

"No," said Raziel, coming to stand beside the druid. "They are galloping. If they are your horses, they are running in fear of something. It is more likely that they are a group of people riding here."

"Who would be coming to an old abandoned temple in the middle of nowhere?" asked Kelsey.

"Either a group of foolish adventurers," began Jaheira.

"Or someone looking for me," said Raziel. She shivered unconsciously. She was becoming more unnerved by the moment, though she hid it well.

A group of horsemen came riding into view soon after. The men were heavily armored and their garb seemed oddly familiar to the members of the company.

"Knights of the Order?" said Kelsey, confused.

"But they promised us more time!" said Imoen.

"Obviously Anomen was impatient, as always," said Raziel dryly.

"I knew we couldn't trust that bastard," growled Sarevok.

"Do not jump to conclusions," said Jaheira. "They may not be here for Raziel, or they may just be here to help. It could be a coincidence. Either way, stay quiet and let me do the talking."

"Coincidence my ass," growled Raziel.

The knights, upon seeing the companions, decreased their pace. The rode slowly up to stand in front of Jaheira, but did not dismount. Sarevok moved in front of Raziel somewhat possessively, partially blocking her from view.

"You are the druid Jaheira, yes?" asked the front-most knight.

"I am. Who asks?" replied Jaheira evenly.

"I am Sir Atherin, a paladin of the Order of the Radiant Heart. I was sent by our Prelate, Sir Anomen Delryn, to aid in the capture and return of one Raziel, also known as Liaedra."

Sir Atherin looked over Sarevok's shoulder and saw Raziel, glaring defiantly at him. "I see you have already found the elf. Why is she not bound?"

"Raziel is an old friend of ours, and agreed to come with us of her own free will. She poses no threat to any of our company, and will return with us to Athkatla," Jaheira replied.

"I'm afraid that is not longer an option. Prelate Delryn instructed that we be the ones to return her to Athkatla, dead or alive. She must be handed over to us."

"Dead or alive? What are you talking about!" cried Imoen angrily. "We had an agreement with Anomen, and we'll be taking her back, alive, free, and uninjured!"

"She will come with us willingly, or we will have to force her return," said the knight firmly.

"Then you will have to force her, and us also," growled Sarevok, unsheathing his sword.

The knights drew their weapons also, and began to move towards the group. They seemed reluctant to fight adventurers who had done legendary good deeds, but their hand had been forced.

Sarevok saw his opportunity and turned to Kelsey quickly. "We need a distraction," he growled.

"What?" asked Kelsey.

"A distraction, you fool! We can't take out all these knights without casualties of our own, and we will be in deep trouble if these knights are killed. But if you make a big flash, or a fireball or something, I can get Raziel and I out of here."

"You?" Kelsey raised an eyebrow.

"Dammit, sorcerer, I'm not going to murder her! I'll watch after her, I swear it. Just do something!"

A huge grin broke on Kelsey's face, and Sarevok knew he would be paying for his comments later. The Kelsey turned back towards the knights, who were just about to engage Jaheira and Imoen.

That was all Sarevok needed. He grabbed Raziel's wrist and tugged he along with him as he ran off towards the forest. She struggled somewhat, unsure of what he was doing, but he dragged her along anyway.

Sarevok had no idea what spell Kelsey had cast, only that there was a blinding flash of light behind them. Sarevok continued into the forest, running as quickly as he could, and hoped that the others could hold of the knights long enough for them to get away.

Slowly, the knights' vision cleared from the blinding spell Kelsey had placed on them. The light had merely been a flashy signal to Sarevok, showing that the coast was clear. The knights shook themselves and looked around, noticing that Sarevok and Raziel were gone.

"What did you do, mage!" growled Sir Atherin

"Sorcerer. And I just blinded you guys for a bit, I swear!" said Kelsey.

"Sir!" said the mage/cleric the knights had brought with them. "The sorcerer appears to have cast a teleportation spell on two objects."

"Indeed," said Atherin, smug that he had caught Kelsey's plans. "Can you track the spell?"

"If given a few moments, yes," said the mage, smirking at Kelsey.

"Oh no, please, don't!" said Kelsey. If the knights had been listening, they would have heard the mocking undertone of the statement, but they seemed to be too full of themselves to notice.

"Right," said Atherin. "We'll go ahead a bit and set up camp for you to trace it." The knight gave a mocking salute to the companions. Then he and his fellow knights re-mounted and rode around the companions, heading up the trail.

As soon as they were out of sight Kelsey burst out laughing.

"What is it, Kelsey?" asked Imoen. Kelsey couldn't answer, as he was still laughing hysterically.

"Spit it out, Kelsey!" growled Jaheira.

Kelsey pointed to a empty space on the side of the trail, still laughing. Jaheira looked at the spot, then back at him, confused.

"Um, weren't there rocks there before?" said Imoen.

Kelsey nodded. He still chuckled slightly and smiled broadly. "Two actually," he said smugly.

Even Jaheira had couldn't hold back a smirk.

After a long, fast paced run that left even Sarevok breathless, the two escapees stopped. Raziel took a moment to catch her breathe before she looked up and glared at him. He was looking intently around, as if searching for some noise or movement in the deep dark green of the forest.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Raziel.

Sarevok looked back at her, his eyes burning bright with a mix of apprehension, anger, and wariness. "Saving you, fool," he growled.

"I didn't need to be saved," said Raziel. She glared at him with an equal fire burning in her eyes. "Nor did I want it! And what of the others? You may have just abandoned them too death, or worse!"

"They can take of themselves remarkably well, Raziel," he growled. He turned back to watch the forest.

"So quick to rationalize kidnapping me and leaving them to die, eh, Sarevok?" she said mockingly.

Sarevok growled and whirled around. The fire in his eyes had become an inferno, and before she could do anything he had her pinned against a tree. His hands held her wrists against the bark and his whole body pressed against her, not allowing her to move in any way. He stared straight into her eyes, his face inches from hers, and she trembled at the fury she saw there.

"I didn't leave them to die," he growled quietly. "I would never leave them to die. The sorcerer knew what he was doing. And as for kidnapping you, I don't care how much you think you want to die, you're not going to. I won't let you. Is that understood?"

Raziel was staring at him with wide eyes. She nodded dumbly, but he continued to glare at her. They were close enough to kiss, Sarevok realized. He immediately pushed that thought away, not wanting to know where it came from.

He stepped away from her quickly as if burnt. Raziel's whole body felt weak as its support moved away, and she shook a bit, barely able to keep standing. The encounter had left her almost numb. Still, she almost missed the contact.....

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I overreacted. But my nerves are shot. Kinda hard to focus when a bunch of people are after your blood, ya know?"

Sarevok nodded slightly, and in his eyes she thought she saw understanding. She sighed.

"So where do we hide out?" she asked.

Sarevok shrugged slightly. "I am not sure. Since the knights are not following us, Kelsey must have done something more than simply distract them. Any ideas?"

Raziel thought for a moment, and then a small smile crept onto her face. "One..."

"And what would that be?"

"We could go and see an old friend of mine. I've always relied on her advice before, and she'll be able to tell me if I should give myself up or what to do other than that." She sighed. "I'm honestly not sure what to do with myself. I didn't plan on living this long. I've relied on her advice to guide me before."

"And this friend of yours can help you?"

"Yes, she is very observant and wise, among other things. And she is a seer, so if Amauna was sincere about Amaunator wanting to help me, she'll be able to find out."

"A seer?"

"She can see a bit of the future, and if the Gods want to send a mortal a message and have no other way to do it, she can act as a kind of a vessel, an embodiment of their voice and spirit. She's a remarkable girl, especially since she is rather young."

Sarevok sighed. There was obviously no dissuading Raziel from her path now. "So, who is this girl and where does she live?"

"She lives in Candlekeep." Raziel smiled. "And her name is Elysia."

And there you have it! Mmmmm..... can you say "sexual tension"? He he he....

For the whole death penalty thing..... I have no idea what the law would be, but seeing as Raziel burned down a bunch of temples to a God who was a hero when he was human..... I have to assume the penalty for such a thing would be death. Plus, it adds a little more drama...

Next Chapter: Sarevok and Raziel travel to Candlekeep! Atherin realizes he screwed up! Jaheira, Imoen, and Kelsey have a talk with good old Ano! And the return of Elysia! Ya didn't think I'd get rid of her, did ya?


	17. Arrivals and Departures

Insert head.

Insert wall.

Bang head against wall.

I'm really sorry about not updating people. I could go on about the trials and tribulations of school (which I'm sure several authors will agree with me on) which have delayed my updating, but I won't. In all honesty, I had a wicked bad case of writers block, and after the badly done previous chapter I just lost it. Yes, yes, I know it's been two months. No, I'm not abandoning the story. I'll try to write as often as I can, but just seeing draws me to read other stories…… and I get distracted too easily.

I would like to thank SandraSmit19 for making me feel guilty enough to realize I had to get my butt in gear. I had been waffling for a while, but thanks for putting me on track. I need a good smack to the head every once and a while….

And apd69, thanks for the compliment. I love New Jersey. I am a stout New Jerseyer. My best friend is from Virginia and she and I have "yank vs. southern belle" fights all the time. Good stuff.

Now, for all you flamers lurking in the shadows: I will admit my own mistakes. I most likely have the time of travel for this chapter completely wrong (you'll see what I mean when you get there). I am not a Faerunian (?) scholar, and for all intensive purposes, I didn't want to worry too much about the time length it took to travel from here to there. That would have just enflamed my already bad case of writer's block. So deal with it. Though if anyone has any HELPFUL criticism about this, I will gladly take it. Again, I always welcome anyone who KINDLY points out any mistakes I have made.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me barely own plot bunnies. They spend all my money on liquor….

Sarevok and Raziel traveled for many days; first by foot, then by horse. Kelsey's diversion had given them sometime. Needed time, apparently, as it took quiet a while to get to their destination,. To Sarevok's surprise, Raziel seemed weakened by something, though she evaded his attempts to discover the cause.

Finally, on the dull, rather uninspiring dawn of their third week of travel, the two reached a looming castle which both recognized easily.

"What a surprise," grumbled Sarevok. "All my troubles seem to originate and end here."

"Well, what were you expecting?" Raziel said, rather tartly. She had not slept well during their troubles and her attitude reflected it.

"I don't know," Sarevok replied. "With your tendencies, I was almost expecting a trip to a shrine to the Spider Queen in the Underdark."

"Thanks for your trust."

"You're welcome."

Candlekeep.

Raziel had not been here since she started her mini reign of terror almost a year ago, for fear of someone following her trail back. But now she was desperate. Old attachments had been re-awoken, and she was unsure that she was ready to die anymore. In her fear and times of trouble she had always turned to one person, a person who had once depended on her so deeply.

Elysia was the only person who could show her her path, no matter how painful it may be. The others had endangered themselves for her; she owed it to them to at least try to escape her rather dismal fate.

"Raziel?"

The elf realized she had zoned out, and Sarevok's rough (though was that concern at its edges?) voice brought her back to reality. However, she ignored her irritable companion and drifted wordlessly up the path to the door.

"Don't you think you're being a little foolish, elf?" said Sarevok, striding up beside her. "You're a known criminal. The monks here won't just let you in, even if you were friends with their former waifs. They won't even let you in! I don't want to find that we've come all this way just to be imprisoned, or worse."

She ignored him still, walking like a woman possessed, stopping only when she hit the edge of the drawbridge into Candlekeep's courtyard. The bridge was already lowered, surprisingly, and in the middle stood a young, thin, blonde-haired girl. She was staring straight forward at Raziel, though from the look of her milky white eyes, she couldn't see the former ranger at all.

"What in….." Sarevok stated, as the girl stepped forward without any hesitation, and wrapped Raziel in a hug.

"Welcome back, Li-li," said the girl, her voices musically soft. It sounder like an older version of a voice he had heard before….

To Sarevok's immense surprise, Raziel did not push the girl away. Instead, she hugged her back with just as much ferocity.

"Glad to be back," said Raziel, smiling. "I've missed you, Elysia."

Elysia pulled back and placed her hands over the elf's face. She ran her thin fingers over Raziel's skin, a frown appearing on her lips as she felt the elf's rough and strained flesh.

"You've been taxing yourself, Liae." She sighed, placing her hands at her side. "To be expected, I suppose, being what you've been doing. Told you this misguided revenge would come back to haunt you."

Raziel sighed. "And, as I'm sure you've Seen, I've made a royal mess of everything."

Elysia rolled her sightless eyes, smiling again. "I'm glad you're at least admitting it and have gotten rid of that morbid attitude of yours. But we'll speak of that later, Liaedra. First, let's get you inside. I'm sure you are tired, and I'm guessing Sarevok is as well." She turned her pale eyes on the former Bhaalspawn. Sarevok, in turn, turned a questioning glance to Raziel. The elf smiled.

"I told you she was a seer, didn't I? But we better listen to her. She gets cranky when she's not obeyed. C'mon," she said, grabbing him by the arm and almost dragging him into the courtyard. Her weariness seemed to have melted away. Sarevok realized her slowness during their journey must have been a reluctance to see the reaction of her young charge. She had feared to see Elysia because she feared the young girl's disapproval.

She smirked slightly. Seems the elf hadn't becomed as heartless as she claimed.

"Are you sure the monks won't mind?" the warrior growled, placing his grimacing façade over his slight amusement. "You are a wanted criminal, and I am sure they still carry somewhat of a grudge towards me."

Elysia, who had been walking with an ease not common to one so sightless, turned directly towards him and smiled. "Don't worry," said the young girl, giggling slightly. "They don't ever need to know!"

"YOU!"

Anomen looked up as his door was violently thrown open, revealing a rather pissed off pink-haired girl. An equally upset druid came through the broken door to his office next, followed but a sheepish, but still angry mage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Anomen! We told you we'd get Raziel in good time! You'd didn't have to send another team!" said Imoen, anger rolling off of her in waves.

The knight fought down his anger at the outburst of his former companions, scowling at what he considered a good example of bad breeding.

"I merely believed a fugitive such as Raziel would be better kept under the supervision of some of my veteran warriors," he said, as calmly as he could manage.

"You told them to get her dead or live, you prat!" shouted Imoen. "Don't you care at all about her?"

"She's a wanted criminal, girl. An arsonist. A murderer. Why should I protect her?"

"She's not a murderer," said Jaheira calmly. "Save for the enemies she slew in our journeys, she has never harmed another human being. You know this, priest."

Anomen snorted, as if dismissing the notion as preposterous. "There have been out-of-the-ordinary killings of Tarquinn's priests for the past few years. How do we know that was not her also?"

"It wasn't, Anomen," said Kelsey, laying a hand on his now murderous looking lover's shoulder. "We were shown her past by Amauna, and all she ever did was destroy temples."

"Amauna?" asked Anomen, confused and disbelieving. Jaheira explained the situation in brief to him, leaving out much of their experiences of Raziel's memories.

When she finished, Anomen simply laughed. "A likely story," he said. "Tell me, how much has Raziel promised you in order to free her?"

Jaheira's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How dare you insinuate such a thing, Anomen. You should know would never accept a bribe from the wrongdoer. We are a force of good. You should remember that from all the times we helped you with your little problems."

Anomen snared at the reference to the near past, when only Liaedra's intervention had kept him from killing the family of his rival, Saerk. He had believed the elf had loved him after that incident, having never noticed her love for the leader of the group, that twice-accursed Bhaalspawn. It took him long enough to gain the courage t tell her his feelings, and by that time he had assured herself that she would return his feelings.

She had turned him down nicely, almost… embarrassed about the while situation. Raziel had calmly explained that, while she valued Anomen as a friend, she was wholeheartedly in love with Tarquinn.

Anomen had been angry, and rightly so, in his mind. He had just been turned down in favor of a half-rate penniless Bhaalspawn. In anger he had left the group. No one but Jaheira knew the true reason.

All these feelings bubbled to the surface as he faced Jaheira, Imoen, and Kelsey. How dare they side with that…. that woman! She was a lawbreaker, and more than that, a fool and a harpy. He was in the right here; he had a job to do. And he would accomplish it in any way possible.

He stood up, glaring at them. "Be quiet, you insufferable druid. Raziel is a criminal. She burns temples, and kills innocents!"

"No she doesn't!" shouted Imoen, wild and angry.

"Be quiet!" shouted Anomen. "She is a criminal and it is my duty to deal with her!"

At the sound of shouting, the guards ever posted outside Anomen's door came in, swords drawn. They looked immediately to their leader.

"These people are trying to stop justice. Look them up," he said, waving his hand. The others looked at him incredously.

The two guards did not hesitate. They quickly grabbed onto Kelsey and Jaheira, the two closest to them. Kelsey attempted to get a spell started, but a few other knights had already reached the room by that time, and hit the mage on the back of the head to knock him out. Imoen and Jaheira had their hands tied; without them, they could cast no spells.

"Strip them of their weapons and take them away," said Anomen, sneering. He had won this time. "Make sure the lock is good so the thief can't get out, and have a mage keep a silence spell on the room at all times."

The guards led the three away, practically dragging an unconscious Kelsey. Imoen stared at her lover in worry, but Jaheira glared at Anomen.

"You will pay for this, knight. And if it is not I that met it out, Sarevok or Liaedra will come for us. You know this," she growled.

Anomen laughed. "Why would Sarevok come to help you? Besides, I'm counting on Raziel showing up."

He smiled as Jaheira was led away. Fools. As if they could get the better of him! Oh, Raziel would come to him. And he would catch the elf that had eluded him so many years ago.

(insert evil laughter here…. He he…. Too cliché)

"I fear, my lord, that we have been misled."

Sir Atherin glared at the companies' mage. They had recently come to the place where the mage had said the two objects were transported. Hoping to pick up the escapees' trail from here, they had instead found two large rocks, on top of some recently crushed bushes. Atherin and the mage had been quick to realize what has happened; that mage had tricked them. That meant the captives were probably far, far away, their trail long gone.

"What shall we do now, my lord?" asked done of the knights.

Atherin grimaced. He had failed; there was no possible way of finding the convicts now. There was only one thing he could do. As much as he dreaded having to do it.

"We shall return to Athkatla and report to Prelate Anomen," he said. The knights and mages nodded and began to pack up. There were thinly-veiled looks of apprehension on their face.

Atherin's was better hidden. He could only hope Anomen was in a forgiving mood….

Ha ha! Wasn't that bad, was it? Please? I really hate trying to get this plot to move towards the climax…. Which, I will tell you, is much better than all this stuff.

As for the next chappie…. I'll work on it, but it's concert season, so dress rehearsals are rearing their ugly head. I'll try one in the next few weeks. I'm going away for Christmas, and therefore shall have no internet access, meaning I'll get a looooooottttt of writing done. While you're waiting, why not read one of my lovely rewritten chapters? They really are a lot better, I promise….

Next chapter: Raziel gets some good advice, Jaheira muses on escape, Imoen worries about Kelsey, and Atherin and Anomen plan deviously! Yay!


	18. Seeing and Sight

I just realized the scene dividers on my chapters have not been working, so I'll have to g in and replace all of those. Eventually.

SandraSmit19: Thanks. Yeah, I hate him too. I can't decide whether to kill him or not, though.

BloodyKitsune: Yeah, in time…..

Locke Watcher: I just realize that, and must not meticulously go though all my chapters and fix that…… Oh well… Like, I said, can't decide if I'm gonna kill him or not. Nice zombie voice, by the way.

Okay, I'll squeeze in a few more chappies before the break. In Florida, I'll write a bunch more, as I'll be very bored, while dreaming about snow….. Ah, oh well. Sounds like plan. Though, as I'm planning to poodle-bait some alligators, I might not come back…..

BTW When I refer to Seeing, or any form of that word with a capital S, I mean seeing like seeing the future or past or present as a Seer does. That's Elysia's job, and basically what she does a lot, keeping tabs on her dearest Li-Li….

Disclaimer: Just look at the last damn chapter.

And now for my new, improved scene dividers…..

Atherin, knight of Helm and the Order of the Radiant Heart, was afraid.

He had every right to be so. He stood in front of the doors to Prelate Anomen Delryn's office, just as he had before. However, this time he returned as a failure, and it was unlikely that his superior would be forgiving or lenient. Anomen was not the type to let this mistake slide.

He knocked hesitantly on the door. He had to do this. There was no other option.

"Enter," said Anomen's indifferent voice through the door. Atherin opened the door, strode hesitantly into the room, and bowed.

"My lord," he said.

Anomen looked up. "Ah, Sir Atherin, how did your mission go?"

Atherin cringed inwardly. It was now or never…. "My lord, I fear…. I fear I have failed you."

"Oh, how so?" Odd, the Prelate did not sound angry or disappointed in the least. Something odd was going on, Atherin was sure of it.

"I came upon the criminal, Raziel, with her companions, the adventurers Jaheira, Imoen, Kelsey, and Sarevok. We attempted to extract the criminal, but the other refused and attacked. They distracted us as Sarevok and Raziel escaped, and the mage cast a spell that sent us searching for several days in the wrong direction. When we returned to where we had last seen them, the trail was too cold to follow."

"Hmmm…" said Anomen, musing on Atherin's report. Atherin steadied himself for the imminent outpouring of the Prelate's rage.

"So that is what happened. The druid refused to tell me."

Atherin certainly hadn't expected that rather confusing statement.

"Sir?"

Anomen focused on the knight in front of him once again. "This is a minor setback. Though we have lost the criminal and that thrice-damned Bhaalspawn, their friends came here yesterday and tried to convince me to let Raziel run free. They are currently safely in the cells below us, for the time being."

Atherin was shocked, though glad he was not going to be sent on some suicide mission for failing. "Sir, if I may inquire as to what Raziel's companions did to warrant being arrested?"

"They were harboring a known criminal and attempted to obstruct out righteous justice."

Atherin nodded. "If I may be so bold to ask, what do you plan to do to find Sarevok and Raziel?"

Anomen smiled slightly; the sight chilled Atherin to the bone. "I don't need to do anything about them. As soon as they get news of their friends, and I'm sure they will, they will come here."

"And if they don't?"

"Simple. We will bring their friends to them."

Raziel sighed, staring in the flickering fire in front of her. It was nearing midnight, though she had not intention to sleep.

After they entered Candlekeep, Elysia had made sure the two companions were well-fed, as she fussed like a mother duck (despite the fact that they were both much older than her). She and Raziel had caught up, though Raziel had told Elysia very little about what she had been doing. She doubted the girl wanted to hear of her less-than legal escapades.

Instead, she listened as Elysia related all the little things that had happened in the past year. The girl loved to tell her everything about her life, as most young girls do, and listening made Raziel feel almost normal again.

Almost.

Sarevok and she had been a tour of Candlekeep by Elysia for Sarevok's benefit, as Raziel had been their several times. Raziel could tell the Bhaalspawn was rather surprised with the ease in which Elysia navigated her way around Candlekeep, considering the girl had never actually seen the place. So had Raziel, when she had seen her young friend for the first time in nearly a year after the girl's village had been destroyed. But of course, Elysia was a Seer. Her lack of sight was not a problem with her strong sixth sense guiding her.

Raziel knew Sarevok had gone to bed an hour or so ago. Though he had not shown it, Raziel was pretty sure he was tired from their journey. Though she had been slow at first to return to Candlekeep, for fear of Elysia rejecting her, she had speed up on the last day, when she had realized that she had to confront her young friend no matter what happened. The ace had been rather grueling, even for an elf and a Bhaalspawn.

Elysia held the promise of redemption, something Raziel was beginning to yearn for. Her walls were cracking, and in all honesty the elf felt no need to re-erect them. She needed to see Elysia, and so, here she was.

Still staring into the fire, Raziel heard footsteps glide into the room from the door behind her. It was Elysia; the girl walked with a quiet grace reminiscent of the elf's own footsteps. She sat down in a big armchair next to Raziel, the firelight flickering across her soft face. It was dark, but Elysia's milky eyes almost glowed.

"You're scared," said Elysia.

"Always one to jump right into it, weren't you?"

"It's best to address a problem, not dance around it."

Raziel laughed. "I knew those monks were teaching you something. You sound older than you are."

Elysia smiled slightly. "I am sixteen, Liae."

"Hmm. A mere sapling. Besides, I'll have you know that I didn't act that serious till my mid-fifties."

Elysia sighed. "To the point, Liaedra?"

"Oh, right, that."

"What seems to be the problem?"

Raziel sighed. She didn't really know how to put this. It was one of those things that you rehearse for a long time, and yet when it comes to it you can't think of anything to say.

"Elysia, I…. I prepared for my revenge for so long. I trained, and hardened my very soul against any attempts to dissuade me. I was already dead. I convinced myself of that."

Elysia sighed. There was slight fear in her eyes. She did not want to let her surrogate older sister go, but….. "So what went wrong?"

Raziel sighed again. "Not what, who. They went wrong. My old friends."

To Elysia's surprise, the elf let a small smile rest upon her face. "I didn't expect to see them. They were at the last temple… it was Quinn's Holy Day, the day of his ascension, and despite my attacks against all their other temples his worshippers were having a good time, forgetting their troubles and sorrows. And the others… Sarevok, Jaheira, Imoen, and Kelsey, you remember I told you about them….. they were there too. One thing led to another, and Imoen saw me. That one glance she gave me started this whole thing, and…. By now I've just lost it."

Elysia nodded. "I Saw what happened in the temple of Amuanator. You should consider yourself blessed. Even the God of Light has taken interest in your plight."

"Joy. Because I need more divine intervention."

"Liae, please," said Elysia. "I know this is hard, but stop trying to change the subject, will you?"

"Fine." Raziel turned her gaze from Elysia to the fire, and was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"El, what am I supposed to do? Amuana said I had some greater purpose, but how can I fulfill it? I want to live now, but everyone wants me dead. I can't just gain forgiveness or amnesty, especially not from the Order. Especially not from Anomen."

"Why is that?" asked Elysia. "I couldn't See a clear picture of him."

"Well, he is a favored of Helm, or at least he was. It's probably rather hard to See anything to do with him. I probably mentioned that he traveled with us back when we were fighting Irenicus. He had a lot of family problems, and turned to me to help him deal. I thought we were just friends, but after a particularly nasty incident, he confessed his undying love to me, or some such rot."

Elysia giggled. "Wow, you must have been quite a looker back in the day."

Raziel glared at her. "I still am, youngling. You know I haven't aged in decades, El, though I suppose I didn't have any scars back then. Well, in any case, I was already deeply in love with that bastard Quinn, so I turned him down as gently as I could. But Anomen got all nasty, insulting Quinn and being the stuck up knight he really is. He left the group after we had a very nasty fight, and I haven't seen him since."

Elysia nodded. "Except for now, since he's hunting you."

"Yes, rather diligently. And I think he's making this into something personal. That means he'll never forgive me, unless I agree to marry him or something. And as much as I kinda want to survive this, I'd rather die than marry Sir Stick-Up-His-Ass."

Elysia smiled. "I can understand that." She closed her eyes, falling silent once again. Raziel recognized this as a sign of her going into a trance. Seeing the past and present came rather easily to the young girl, whose talent, and its extent, had left the monks of Candlekeep in awe when it first manifested to it's full potential. Elysia could also See into the future, but this took more concentration. It was clear that that was the task the young Seer now undertook.

Elysia spoke, softly, still in a trance. "You can live, Liae. And there is an important role you have yet to play, that what that role is hidden from me. To complete this, you must survive the storm you find yourself in, and to do that……"

Elysia petered off, and Raziel was left in waiting. After a few moments, she spoke.

"What do I have to do? Is it that bad, or can you not see it?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly. There was a smile on her face, though Raziel knew the girl too well, and so found the hint of anxious fear hiding in her eyes. Elysia rarely expressed fear of what she Saw, no matter how horrible it may be.

"What is it, El? Is it really that bad?"

Elysia shook her head. "It is not horrible, nor life-threatening, but you will not like it."

"Why not?"

"Well…"

"Try me."

Elysia sighed. "Very well, then. To survive this ordeal, you must go to the source of you troubles and seek forgiveness, both from you problem and for yourself. Only then can you be cleared of all burdens, both of blame and guilt. Only then can you continue on the road fate has set for you."

Raziel was puzzled. "Really. And what did your vision define as the source of my problems?"

Elysia smiled sadly.

"Quinn. You must seek forgiveness….. from the God Tarquinn himself."

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Cliffhanger! Yes! Just have to wait for a few days… Oh well. Like I said before, next week it concert week, so I'm gonna be really busy, but I will put out another chapter, I promise.

Alao, I know I didn't include much Sarevok/Imoen/Kelsey/Jaheira action in this chapter, but you'll just have to wait….

Next chapter: What's wrong with Kelsey? How will Anomen's plans include the trio of adventurers in his dungeon? How will Sarevok react to Elysia's prophecy? And will Raziel go through with it? Also, how many times can I use a question mark? 7? 89? 145,639,201? Who the hell knows?


	19. Decision

Yohoho…. Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa/Festivus/whatever. Um, yeah. My holidays were mediocre at best, but I don't really expect much/. I went to Florida. It was warm. I like the cold. Ergo, I had a bad time. I NEED SNOW DAMMIT!!!!!!!

Note: I don't know if they know about concussions in Faerun. If they don't…. deal with it. For the purpose of this story, they do. This also applies to any other…… er…… liberties I might take. Deal with it. It's my story. It's FICTION!

Oh well. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That was all I wanted for Christmas. I hate Santa

Locke Watcher: Don't get rid of the zombie voice. The zombie voice is cool. Plus, if we have some sort of apocalyptic situation a la Resident Evil, you can blend in with the er… zombies! Yeah, uh…. Ignore me. As for the scene dividers, I tried several different pretty ones, but alas, they worked not. So I decided upon Q's. Cause the letter Q is the coolest letter in the alphabet.

Archyou2: Yeah, er….. about that not updating….. I'll try not to do that again. As for Imoen, I like her a lot, and I figured after all the stuff she went through, she had to have grown up a little. The Sarevok thing is gonna be slow, though…. I don't want him to be too out of character (though I guess a Sarevok romance itself is). And Anomen is… well….. he's kinda a villain, but more like a righteous prat gone wrong…. I hope to amend the whole situation eventually. He's not the ultimate evil. And other characters? Well, this is gonna be a trilogy, so I get some others in. Not tellin' who though. But you'll see one by the end of this chapter.

Just some musings….. this fic is approaching the one year mark (making me feel guilty for not having it done yet). Maybe I'll have a special birthday chapter or something….. Have Sarevok and Raziel making out somewhere while drunken revelry abounds… he he he …. Maybe not.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ(I like Q's)QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Imoen had faced dragons, evil godlings, insane mages, and any number of other random evils. She had found her way through endless tunnels, puzzling mazes, dark forests and to her dimensions. She had deflected the deadliest spells and picked the most enigmatic locks ever created.

And yet here, she felt she was stuck. The door was barred from the outside, not locked. And though she could blast the door out with magic, she knew there were likely to be many guards outside the cell. It was unlikely she could get out without being badly wounded, if not mortally wounded.

And there were, as ever, additional circumstances to consider. One was lying on the floor nearby, while Jaheira tried to help him. The hit to Kelsey's head had done more than just knock him out; Jaheira had suspicions of a serious concussion. Kelsey was not responding, not waking. And Imoen was worried.

Imoen turned at the sound of Jaheira rising from her kneeled position beside Kelsey. She looked over, watching the half-elf as she placed her cloak under Kelsey's head, pillowing the young sorcerer. She proceeded over to sit next to Imoen, who was against the wall right across form the door.

"This was Raziel's cell, you know," said Jaheira. "They changed the door to keep in a master thief."

"Anomen has a sense of humor," Imoen replied coolly.

"Anomen is a fool," the druid growled.

"How is Kelsey?"

Jaheira sighed. "He will be fine, eventually. But I would not risk moving him from here for a day, at least. He has a bad concussion and I fear to jar it."

Imoen echoed her sigh. "No escaping, then."

Jaheira shook her head. "It would be best to wait. Perhaps Anomen will come to his senses."

"Perhaps Bhaal himself will come and free us," Imoen returned sarcastically.

Jaheira smiled slightly. "Maybe not Bhaal, but one of his sons….."

Imoen merely sighed again and turned her attention from Jaheira to the door of their cell. She stared at it as if willing it to open, but it stayed closed, and the cell echoed only with the sound of Kelsey's breathing.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ(I really, really like Q's)QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sarevok stared out one of the windows in the (mostly) private library adjoined to Elysia's room. The sun was rising, but Sarevok was not truly watching it. He was so deep in thought that he did not realize that Raziel was watching him.

She leaned against a doorframe, contemplating her companion. He was kinda handsome from this angle…. But then again, people thought she was beautiful. Damn humans and their elf complex. If they didn't hate elves, they seemed to want to sleep with them or something.

She sighed, shaking those dangerous thoughts from her head and deliberately allowing Sarevok to notice her appearance. To his credit, he didn't show any surprise at her being their. He didn't even turn.

"Bad dreams, elf?"

"Nightmares would require sleep, of which I have had none," said Raziel, plopping down into one of the comfortable chairs scattered amid the dusty old bookshelves. Light from the dawn had begun to filter in through the windows (this was one of the few rooms in the old castle that had windows) and it lit up her face, making the dark circles under her eyes all the more noticeable in contrast to the whiteness of her face.

She looked almost cadaverous, just the way she felt.

"What, did the girl keep you up all night?" said Sarevok sarcastically. In truth, he was curious as to what had transpired the night before.

Raziel turned her stare from the encroaching dawn to the ceiling. "More like Elysia's advice did."

"What did the little girl say?"

She sighed yet again. "She says I have to see Quinn… somehow."

Sarevok didn't answer. He finally turned around to look at her, his face showing a small measure of surprise.

"It's foolish," growled the elf. "How am I to contact him in the first place? He's a god! And even if I did find a way, why would he listen? What would I say? And what would this help? He cannot do anything!" She closed her eyes. "Even if he could help, he would not."

Sarevok took on a thoughtful expression. What the elf said was true; it was unlikely his brother would help her. He had abandoned her, had forgotten her, and probably only knew of her now because she sought to undermine his godhood by burning his temples.

"That is all the girl said?" he asked.

"Basically," Raziel replied, opening her eyes again to look at him. "She said I wouldn't like it, but I have to seek forgiveness from him, and therefore find forgiveness in myself, or some such philosophical nonsense."

"How did she say to find him?" asked Sarevok. Raziel's eyes narrowed a little.

"You're agreeing with her?" she asked.

Sarevok shrugged. "You were the one who said she was never wrong. You asked for her advice." He smirked. "Besides, what other options do you have? At this point, it's not like you have anything else to lose."

Raziel glared at him. Then she sighed. "I suppose you're right. I don't have anything to lose….. at least, nothing that isn't on the line already."

She stood up. "I suppose we'll have top talk to the brat anyway. After all, I have no idea where to find a god, let alone a god such as Quinn."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I am glad you have made this decision, Liae, and so soon," said Elysia, smiling from where she sat. "It often takes you too long to come to one, you stubborn elf."

Having found Elysia in yet another library (leaving Sarevok to contemplate how many small libraries there were in this place), Raziel had informed the girl of her decision to try and find her old flame. Elysia was pleased, to say the least, and even her clouded eyes seemed to glow slightly with joy.

"Yes, yes," said Raziel, waving her hands, "I know I'm a hard-headed idiot a times. You do not have to rub it in."

Elysia nodded. "I sense you still have doubts though, my friend."

Raziel sighed. "Finding Quinn and all is wonderful in theory, but how am I suppose to? It's not like I can just call summon him from the heavens."

Elysia smiled. "Well, the task would have been easier if you hadn't burned down all his temples, thereby alienating his priests and destroying any easy way there was to get in contact with him."

"I know, El! I'm an idiot. But you wouldn't have suggested this to me if there was no other way to find him."

Elysia sighed. "There is a way." She stood and walked over to yet aother small window. Her eyes closed in thought, a mere gesture she had kept since she had lost her sight. After a few moments, she began to speak.

"There have been very few instances where a mortal was made into a God, you know." She said softly. "The circumstances of the Children of Bhaal were very unique. Demi-gods, walking the earth, until one day one would take their fathers place. It had never happened. But in one moment, Tarquinn was able to do as no other ever had. Such a moment of concentration of fate is bound to leave a mark that is forever connected to that particular god."

There was silence for a moment, then Sarevok spoke.

"Are you suggesting we go to the Throne of Bhaal?" he said.

"Yes. It is the only place you can easily connect and speak with Tarquinn," she said.

"Only one problem," said Raziel. "The Throne of Bhaal is in another plane of existence! We can't just go there! Besides, wasn't it destroyed when Quinn ascended?"

Elysia shook her head. "That place once held the power of a God. Such power is bound to affect that place. It is a permanent fixture of that plane, whether Tarquinn knows it or not."

"Even if that is true, how do you expect us to get there?" growled Sarevok.

"There is always a way," said Elysia. "I am sure in your travels, Liae, you have encountered someone with the ability to move between planes, no?"

Raziel thought for a moment, then nodded. "You're right, as always," she said, smiling slightly. "I think we have a chance at this." She turned to Sarevok. "That is, if you're still up to it."

Sarevok smirked. "And miss a chance at seeing my dearest brother again? How could I not?"

"Good." Raziel turned to Elysia. "I'm sorry, but…."

Elysia smiled and waved her hands. "No need for apologies. This is something you must do if you wish to feel whole again. I understand. Now get going. I have horses with provisions ready already."

Raziel shook her head. "You and your foresight." She enveloped the young girl in a hug. "I'll be back to visit as soon as I can."

Elysia nodded. She pulled away, an even brighter smile across her face. "I know you can do this, Liaedra, my sister. Be safe."

Raziel nodded, and, with one look back, left the room.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

When they reached the entrance Elysia's promise held true. Two horses with packs stood tethered by the front gate, ready to leave. Sarevok turned t Raziel as they readied themselves for the journey.

"So where exactly are you leading us this time?" he asked.

"Athkatla, probably," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Athkatla? Are you sure that's wise?"

"That's the lace where I am most likely to find an old friend who has the ability to help us easily."

"A mage, then?"

Raziel shook her head. "No this person is a natural at plane-jumping. I don't want to risk a spell; many times you don't know where you are going to end up. I'm just hoping this friend is still here."

They both mounted their horses, as Sarevok voiced his next concern. "How do you know he will help? You are a criminal."

Raziel grinned. "Don't worry; I don't think moral issues will be a problem. He is, after all, a staunch supporter of entropy……"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I'll give you coooooooooooookkkkiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee if you guess who Raziel is talking about…….. a taaaaaasssstttyyyyyy cooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!! Any BGII lover should be able to figure it out…. If not, shame on you! He's one of my favorites, and I just had to put him in!

Next Chapter: Er….. not really sure yet! I guess we'll have some more Anomen plotting, some news on Kelsey's health, and most definitely, some Raziel and Sarevok! They'll probably meet the character I was talking about in the last paragraph, so…… read it! Review too cause I like reviewers. They make me feel special.


	20. Haer'Dalis

Why hello my adoring fans! What can I say? I'm sixteen (so close to driving!) so I'm in a good mood. Hell yes! By the way, for all you people that live in places that let you at a permit/license early (Florida, Pennsylvania, etc.) I hate you. Stupid New Jersey and its stupid laws! You can't even buy a turtle! A turtle dammit!

I apologize once again for delaying so long with this chapter, but I get sidetracked really, really easily. It sucks, but I try. Seriously, though, spring is the busiest time for me academic wise. I stay at school till like five then when I get home I'm too mentally exhausted to do anything. Add to that a concert to prepare for and a ton of new fanfics and webcomics I want to read and you've lost me. So I apologize.

Locke Watcher: Wow, you're always the first to review. You're my new best friend. As for "you know who" (I'm keeping his identity secret for the next, erm, few paragraphs still) I'll try to keep him from getting long-winded. He just seemed like a good choice to help out in this situation. Plus, I like the way he talks. And I need someone to flirt with Raziel to make Sarevok jealous! As for your story, I looked it over (I haven't really been keeping up on the BG stories lately) and thought it was really good.

Elrien11: Indeed. Mmmm….. tiefling cookie. He he he

BloodyKitsune: Nice to hear from you again. And yeah, I thought that was a good clue. I try to be subtle. In some odd, convoluted way.

ArchYou2: Thanks. I had to find some way to fit somebody new in. I was getting tired of writing for the same old characters, and there's nothing I like more than someone who speaks in prose! And you're right, they probably have concussions, I just don't know if they call them concussions.

Starx: Thanks, it always good to hear from someone new. And I know it's farfetched, but it was the only way I could think of to get myself out of the proverbial plot-hole I had dug myself into.

coughstupidmecough: He he…. Nice name. Yeah, they are evilish, but as for death….. who knows?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have never will.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Wow, no mass armies preparing for my arrival. I'm disappointed in Anomen."

As much as Sarevok was (somewhat) relieved that Raziel could keep her sense of humor in times such as this, her amused comments were doing nothing to help the situation. Under cover of night, the two had made it into Athkatla. With a cloak, the guards didn't even notice the identity of their latest visitors, so used they were to random, cloaked adventurers entering their city. For once, Sarevok praised the idiocy of most men, for it certainly gave him less to worry about.

Now all he had to do was make sure him companion didn't give them away.

"So, where are we going to find that damned bard, assuming he is still in Athkatla?" growled the warrior.

"It would be wisest to check the Five Flagons first, maybe some other taverns if that doesn't work out," the elf answered.

"How do you know he's even still in this city, or even this plane?" said Sarevok. He was not looking forward to an encounter with the bard, or this whole ill-advised journey.

Raziel grinned at him. "Stop being so pessimistic, Sare. I doubt Elysia would have led us in this direction if he wasn't still around. She knew what I planned, and her Sight is never off."

Sarevok rolled his eyes as they entered the docks district, placing one hand on his sword. With all the common cutthroats around, it was better to fight first and ask questions latter.

He looked over at his still smiling companion, who had pulled down her hood after they had passed the guard. It was a foolish move; there weren't that many white-haired elves in Athkatla, and questions might be asked. But he found himself distracted by the way the half-lit moon shimmered over her hair, its beams mingling and…

Raziel looked at him, a half-smile still gracing her lips. "What's up, Sarevok?"

He shook himself out of his odd reverie, not even wanting to think about what all those thoughts had meant. "Why are you so happy, anyway?" he asked, steering the subject away from himself. "A normal person would be worried to death."

She sighed, but smiled still. "This is one of those moments that will lead me to an end, no matter what decision I make. If Anomen catches me or something goes wrong, I will probably die. If I go through with this, I might just get forgiveness. See? An end either way. Something I've been looking forward to since the whole Bhaal business started."

He raised an eyebrow at that, and she laughed. "Don't look so surprised. You all got closure after Quinn ascended, but I held on to my old grudges, increasing them every time something bad happened. Always blaming him. I was childish."

She looked up at the moon. "Maybe this whole mess," she said quietly, "Is a sign that I should finally just get on with things. I have to let go. After all, I have several more centuries of life left, if I'm lucky. I shouldn't spend them bitter about events Ihad very little control over."

Sarevok smiled slightly; her mood was infectious, it seemed. "And if none of your options work out?"

They had arrived at the inn. Raziel smirked and opened the door for him. "Then I run away to IceWind Dale and become a simple merchant."

He chuckled slowly and entered the inn.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

He was there alright, playing a pretty little tune on his harp for the patrons. Raziel had always imagined the bard to be above laying songs in a tavern, but there he was, and she couldn't complain.

She had fond her quarry, the tiefling Haer'Dalis.

She pulled her hood back up at Sarevok's irritated glance. However, her silver eyes flashed up and met those of the bards for a minute. The connection was made, and though Haer'Dalis pulled his attention back to his adoring fans, she knew he would speak to them after he was done.

She nodded to her companion, who sat down. She ordered a glass of wine fro herself, and some ale for Sarevok. He raised an eyebrow at that, pondering the sensibility of drinking in a situation such as this, but took his drink without a word. Raziel sipped at her wine as she watched the bard with intensity.

An hour or so latter, the bard was finished with his playing, and walked away from the patrons, who turned their conversation to other matters. Quietly, he pulled up a seat next to Raziel and sat down, an amused smile on his face.

"To what do I owe this delightful visit, my raven?" he asked, eyes twinkling as he looked at the elf. She smiled back at him.

"A raven, am I? I thought that was Quinn's pet name," returned Raziel.

Haer'Dalis had been the only party member picked up in Athkatla to stay with the group for a long time. He had been picked up after they had dropped Anomen, and had stayed with them until they had defeated Irenicus. She and he had had a good relationship, always engaged in playful banter bordering on the flirtatious. Indeed, they were so akin in spirit that Quinn had often teased Raziel about cheating on him with the bard. He had continued with them for a while during the fighting for the Throne of Bhaal, before leaving them when Jaheira returned from her short hiatus to her grove, recovering from the death of her husband. Sarevok had disliked the bard while he had been in the party, for reasons unknown to the rest of the companions. Indeed, the reasons were unknown even to Sarevok himself.

"Indeed, he was a raven once, but as he is now a godling, I thought the name fitted you better. Your current dark manner certainly brings to mind the dark bird," replied the bard. "Now then, I ask again, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? With the circumstances you find yourself in now, I would think you would avoid the City of Coin."

Raziel sighed. "Always straight to business, you rogue. Alright then. Sarevok," she motioned to her frowning companion, "and I are in need of a little inter-planar travel. I thought you would be the best one to ask for help."

Haer'Dalis leaned back in his chair. "Indeed! And why would you need to plane-hop, my dear raven? It is a dangerous occupation, even for an elf such as yourself."

"To get myself out of the situation I find myself in now, I need to travel to the Throne of Bhaal. A friend of mine with the abilities of a Seer tells me that the only way to gain forgiveness is to speak with me estranged ex-fiancée, and to do so I have to go to the Throne," explained Raziel quickly.

Haer'Dalis raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… This is certainly an interesting predicament."

He sat silently in contemplation for awhile, while Raziel sipped her wine, almost a nervous habit. Sarevok glared at him impatiently, before growling, "So?"

Haer'Dalis turned to the warrior, a smile still o his face. "Patience, my burly friend. I am merely pondering the ins and outs of such an arrangement." He turned back to Raziel. "I believe I can do this, and it shall be easier than the last time we attempted inter-planar travel," he said, referring to the Planar Prison incident.

Raziel nodded. "That's good, but how can you find the Throne easily?"

Haer'Dalis motioned to Sarevok. "Your friend here, though stripped of his father's legacy of power, still retains a trace of the energy that is now concentrated within his brother, energy that flows through the Throne. I should be able to key onto this remnant and find the Throne."

Raziel smiled. "Wonderful. We don't have to retrieve any stones from a crazy wizard this time, do we?"

Haer'Dalis laughed. "Lucky for you Raelis left the last stone in my keeping, my raven. I shall, however, have to demand a small price for this transaction."

Raziel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

The bard's grin widened. "Oh, nothing very much, my dear raven, nothing that shall coast you valuable funds. But a token of affection……… a kiss, perhaps?"

Raziel's eye twitched at the odd request for the bard. Sarevok's eyes narrowed in anger. He had no idea why he would be asking Raziel for that, but there was no way in hell….

"I suppose I can pay that much," replied the elf, smiling slightly. "Though I have no clue as to why you ask me that, when you have a dozen simpering young lasses just begging to lie with you," she said, gesturing to the tavern crowd, of few of which were young ladies still staring adoringly in the bard's direction.

"Ah, but not a single lass can match your personality, your beauty, your intelligence…." Sarevok snorted, and Haer'Dalis laughed.

"Besides, perhaps it will discourage some of the more… er, shall we say, persistent, ladies." Haer'Dalis whispered. "Though certainly the attentions of any young lass such as the ones here is always welcome, some of them seem to see love and devotion where there is none."

Raziel laughed. "You were never one for monogamy, Haer. Fine. If it will help you with your lady problems, I will gladly oblige."

The elf leaned in and kissed the bard. It was innocent, nothing but a closed-mouth, few second long kiss, but to Sarevok it seemed to last forever. Jealousy reared its ugly head, burning with a fire more intense than any he had felt before. He felt the overwhelming need to tear the bard's pointed ears off and feed them to some sort of ill-tempered dragon, giving it a taste for the tiefling bard's flesh. But then the kiss was over, and Raziel pulled back, smirking slightly, and Sarevok was left once again to ponder over the intensity of his feelings.

Haer'Dalis grabbed Raziel's hand and kissed it. "Ah, I thank you for blessing me with this boon, my lady. Your kisses are sweeter than any mere tavern-lass could provide, and leave me aching for more….."

Sarevok growled.

"…but perhaps I shall merely admired form afar, my raven." He stood. "Take your rest, my friends. Tomorrow night, I shall open a portal for you in the theater below. We should have nor interruptions; I shall ask the players to postpone any shows."

Raziel smiled. "Thanks a lot, Haer. I really appreciate it." She turned to Sarevok. "Be best if you get us some rooms. You were right, my appearances are probably too noticeable."

Sarevok nodded and left the elf in the company of the flirtatious bard as he walked up to the innkeeper to get rooms. He looked back once as the innkeeper fumbled for a key.

Raziel was laughing at something the bard had said, and for a moment Sarevok regretted that he could not make her as carefree as the bard could. These infrequent moments of emotion the damn elf seemed to bring out in him were getting to be annoying and were worrying him. Still, he could not help but wish the best for the elf, an outsider whose life had been destined for ruin the moment she had met his Bhaalspawn brother.

"I'm afraid I only have one room available, sir," said the innkeeper.

Sarevok glared at him, once again shaken out of his thoughts. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure, sir. Two beds, but only one room."

Sarevok sighed in defeat. This could only make things worse. "Very well, I'll take it."

He returned to the elf and tiefling. "One room, two beds. I'm going to head up now."

Raziel nodded at him as he handed her a key. "Thanks, Sare, but I think I'm going to speak with Haer for a while. I'll be up later, okay?"

Sarevok turned away and shrugged, inwardly seething. "What you do is your own business, elf." With that, he headed upstairs for his room.

Raziel looked at Haer'Dalis, puzzled. "I wonder what his problem was?"

Haer'Dalis smiled slightly at the elf. He had no intentions on his old friend, but her obliviousness did surprise him.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing, my Raven. Perhaps he was merely bitten by a green-eyed monster."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

On the other side of the tavern, a cloaked man watched the tiefling bard and his companion conversing merrily. He saw a flash of white hair and a pointed ear, and then left, walking off into the night.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"You're quite sure it was her," Anomen asked.

"Yes, Prelate. There are few enough elves in Athkatla, and she is rather noticeable," said the cloaked figure. A hand pulled back the hood, and Atherin looked at his superior.

"What did they speak of?"

"I am not sure exactly, sir, but I hear one of them mention tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night, eh?" Anomen smiled slightly. "Then tomorrow night we surprise them, and give the elf a choice. I wonder how much she values her friend's freedom?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

DUM DUM DUM DUM! THREE MORE CHAPTERS EVERYONE!

I've got em all outlined, so hopefully I'll et to them in the near future. It's been a year since I started this fic, and intend to finish it, dammit!

Next Chapter: Haer'Dalis prepares the journey, the portal opens, and Anomen appears! What will happen! Who knows? Oh, wait, I do know. But I'm not telling you! Nyah!

BTW I apologize in advance for any brain explosions caused by my horrific writing of Haer'Dalis. I tried my best.


	21. Precipice

Hmmm…. One review…… I kinda deserve it though, as I haven't been writing as much….

Still, if you guys could just tell me if you want me to write the sequel to this fic. I assume you do but I would like a bit of feedback, cause I'd rather not write it if you guys don't want it. There's a summary at the bottom of my profile and I will include a sneak peek at the end of this story. So, if, lets see, **five **people review saying they want the next story, I'll write it.

Maharishi: Thanks. Yeah, the author's notes are a stupid thing I do…. Did…. Yeah. Sometimes I just put them in, don't really know why. I'm just odd like that. I'm glad you like the story though. Your reaction of sympathy towards Raziel is kinda what I'm going for. I hope you like the end of the story.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel slumped on to her bed. She had talked to Haer'Dalis for over an hour. He had had some news of old friends and party members, people she hadn't seen since she had begun her vendetta. Conversation had turned over many a topic, until it had turned to her current traveling partner.

"Why does Sarevok choose to accompany you, my raven?" Haer'Dalis had asked. "I've always had the impression that he was more of a….. solitary hunter."

"I really don't know," she had replied. "But he's gotten me out of several problematic situations so far, and I owe him a lot. I really don't care what his reasons are; but he's someone I can sympathize with, and it is good to have company."

Haer'Dalis had smiled in a very odd way and had turned the conversation to another inconsequential topic. Now, as she lay in the dark, Raziel wondered what exactly the bard had been inferring.

"So, did the tiefling and you have a good time?" asked Sarevok from the darkness.

"I guess. We were just talking, Sare. It was good to hear what everyone else has been up to."

Sarevok snorted. "Missed gossiping about the social lives of all your old friends? Hn, you haven't changed at all."

She sat up, glaring at him where he lay on his bed, facing away from her. She had the advantage of infravision, and could see him quite clearly in the darkness.

She was tired of his attitude. As they had traveled, he and she had been fine, speaking occasionally, of things they saw on the road or old adventures. Ever since thy had gotten here, however, Sarevok had been unbearable. She had no idea if it was Haer'Dalis, her, or the people around, but she had had enough.

"Stop being so damned cynical about everything, Sarevok! So I was talking to him! Is that a crime?"

He too sat up, and glared back at her. He had better night vision than most people, probably because his adventuring life had led him to need the ability. "I don't care if you were talking with him or sleeping with him, elf."

"Sleeping….. Sleeping with him! What do you think I am! Haer'Dalis is my friend, you fool! Unlike you! What has been wrong with you lately!"

He jumped out of his bed. "You're what's wrong!" he shouted.

She stood up and moved towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man glared at her. Then with two strides he stood in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. Raziel simply stared at the man in shock, all her anger lost.

"You infuriating, idiotic elf! You drive me insane ever moment I'm near you, and yet I can't get away from you! Half the moments I want to leave you to whatever pitiful fate you bring upon yourself, and the other half I….. I……"

He was panting with exertion staring into her eyes. She looked back with determination. His eyes burned with that anger she was so used to seeing in him, from the time her lover had driven a sword into him when they fought so long ago to when he watched the other members of the party insult him and disregard him and could do nothing. Still, there was a tinge to the fire there, one that resembled….. desperation?

Sarevok had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was the silver eyes were tearing into him, daring him to do what had been on his mind for so long now, and he was so angry with them because there was nothing he could do to stop this. He hadn't felt like this since so long ago, when not only had his brother been offered godhood, a choice that had been torn away from Sarevok, but that Quinn had thrown away the family, the friends, his lover…… things that Sarevok had never been allowed, things that Quinn had discarded so easily in order to ascend. At that time he had hated Quinn with all might. Now……

"I hate you," he growled, before lowering his head to kiss Raziel forcefully on the lips.

Raziel was in shock. There was no thought that ran through her head as he attacked her lips with his own. She almost felt like he possessing her, trying to tear out her soul in a moment of rage. Then it was over, and he stepped back at her. She sat back down on the bed, staring up at him. He growled, then turned and strode out the door, slamming it angrily behind him.

Raziel raised two hands to her lips. Softly, she whispered, "What the hell is going on?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel descended down to the stage the next evening. She had stayed awake much of last night, pondering what the kiss from Sarevok could have possibly meant. She had come to the decision that it couldn't have meant anything. This was Sarevok, after all; he didn't really show much in the way of affection. He must have been angry and just…… she didn't know.

All she knew was that a small part of her was really hoping it wasn't just a mistake. That he hadn't meant it when he had said he hated her.

She ignored that part of her. This situation was the last thing she wanted to worry about now.

He stood next to Haer'Dalis on the stage, right where they had cast the first planar gate almost six years ago. She was surprised he hadn't left completely. He was obvious doing his best to ignore the bard next to him. However, when she walked up the stage, he glanced at her. She met his eyes fro a moment, then nodded. He nodded back.

A truce made with two simple glances. They wouldn't bother with the last night's incident until after this whole mess was finished. They had enough to worry about as it is.

Haer'Dalis smiled slightly. "Well met again, my raven. I almost feared that your good sense would come into play and you would flee our arrangement."

Raziel smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of telling me I'm insane to attempt this?"

"You could say that. I meant no insult, my raven, but what you are about to attempt is certainly not something I would advise. Plane travel is dangerous, and I find your face too attractive to be dissipated in the fires betwixt worlds."

Sarevok rolled his eyes. "I think we have established long ago that bother Raziel and myself are not the sanest of people. Now, can we get this over with?"

"Oh, no, do keep up the banter," came a voice from the back of the room. "I find it…. invigorating."

Raziel turned around as a group of figures stepped out into the light.

"Anomen," she growled.

"How ice to see you again, my old friend," said the knight, as he strode down the aisle. "What have you been up to since our last meeting? Burn anything?"

"We've been avoiding you, you self-righteous fool!" growled Sarevok, stepping forward, his hand on is sword.

"Ah, Sarevok, I am not surprised in the least to find you involved in this. Did you think to curry the ladies favor by helping her? I have certainly heard of easier ways to bribe you way into a lady's bed. I believe in this case, money would have worked just fine…." (AN: Burn!)

Sarevok growled and moved forward, but Raziel stayed him with a glance. He moved forward.

"I very much doubt you came here to infer I was whore, Anomen. What do you want?"

"Why ever do you think, Raziel?" he said.

"You're on some sort of odd vendetta to capture me and bring me to justice?" she replied.

"This time, I will capture you. And you will not escape," he growled.

Before Raziel could reply, a great flash issued behind them. Everyone looked to where Haer'Dalis stood, smiling, in front of a glowing blue portal.

"I apologize," said Haer'Dalis, making a slight bow, "But I believe Raziel and Sarevok have an appointment they must keep with a certain deity."

Raziel grabbed Sarevok's arm. "Let's go," she shouted, turning to the portal. Sarevok glared at Anomen before following her. Both hurried towards the glowing blue light.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" called Anomen. The two companions turned back.

Beside Anomen stood Jaheira and Imoen, with bound hands and defiant faces. Kelsey lay in a slump nearby.

Raziel strode angrily towards Anomen, but was stopped by two crossbowmen on his sides.

"What are you trying to do, Anomen!" growled Sarevok.

"They did nothing, Anomen. Have you fallen so low as to harm innocents to get to me? Is my capture that valuable to you?" Raziel whispered dangerously.

Anomen smiled. "I have done nothing to harm them, Raziel. They were merely…. bait, in order to bring you closer."

"Not harmed? What did you do to Kelsey?"

"He… would not cooperate, most regrettably. I assure you, he is not permanently hurt."

Raziel laughed angrily. "So you haven't hurt them. What are you gong to do, threaten me with their safety? With their lives?"

Anomen shook his head, a frown on his face. "What do you take me for, some common knave? No, I will not harm them. However, I have enough evidence of them hiding you away to lock them up for quit some time. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Raziel looked away, towards the portal, gazing into its blue light. How close it was, how easy it would be to run through it. She could get pardoned and come back, right?

But she didn't trust Anomen. She would have never thought him capable of holding good people prisoner. How did she know he would keep his promise not to harm them? The man had lost his mind, and it was never wise to trust a sane enemy to be predictable.

How easy it would be to go through that portal.

Stupid conscious.

She turned back to Anomen, eyes intense with a silver fire.

"Let them go. I'll give myself up," she said.

Sarevok turned to her in anger. "What! Raziel, what are you thinking, you fool!"

Jaheira spoke up from Anomen's side. "Child, don't be a fool. Go through the portal! We shall be fine, child."

Raziel shook her head. "I've risked you're lives enough. I'll go with Anomen. It's the most I deserve." She sighed, turning to the portal one last time.

"It was not meant to be, after all," she whispered, so no one but could hear it but Sarevok.

All of the sudden a shout came from the guards. Both turned and saw Anomen and his guards in disarray. Imoen had untied the bonds on her wrists (being a thief, after all) and had now freed Jaheira, all without the knights noticing. The two of them were now distracting the guards and Anomen.

And it seemed that Kelsey had not been as injured as they had thought. He stood now, casting blinding spells on the other knights that had accompanied Anomen.

"Go, you idiots!" shouted Imoen, looking back at Sarevok and Raziel. "We can handle this! Go!"

Raziel moved to go help the others, ignoring Imoen's pleas. Sarevok grabbed her arm, as Haer'Dalis raced past to help the others.

"The portal shall only remain open for a little while longer, my raven. Go!" he said to the pair. Sarevok grabbed the resisting Raziel harder and dragged her towards the portal. He threw her though before entering it himself.

A few minutes after they had gone through, Anomen noticed that his quarry was no longer present. Pulling away from the fighting, he ran towards the portal. Before anyone could stop him, he had jumped though the portal. It closed a second later.

The four companions looked at each other before continuing the battle. events were in the hands of the gods now, and all they could do was trust that things would work out.

Even if one of those gods was Quinn.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel and Sarevok landed on the ground on the other side of the portal, shocked from their trans-planar ride. Raziel stood up quickly, walking quickly towards the throne. It was cold now, most of its power gone into making Quinn a god. But motes of light still floated around, reflected in a dance of light across her hair and eyes.

Sarevok came up beside her. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe we have to look for him?" she replied.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," came a familiar voice from the darkness to one side of the Throne. Footsteps echoed as a figure stepped into the pale light from the Throne.

"Hello, brother," said the face, shrouded in shadows, as it looked at Sarevok. Then the face turned to the elf.

"Hello, Raziel," said Quinn.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ooooohhhh…. Suspensefulness! 2 CHAPTERS LEFT 'TILL THE END! Yay! BTW I'm not gonna end with any big battle scenes, cause I suck at writing battles. But whatever.

And we had the first kiss! The only kiss, I'm afraid. I don't want to make the focus of this story the romance between Sarevok and Raz. Still there will be more in the next story.

Next chapter: Quinn meets Raziel! Everyone who's been waiting to meet him so they can beat his head in with a rock gets to do so! Everyone comes to the Throne of Bhaal, and… they have a disco party! Okay not really, but that would be kinda cool…..

Valvete!


	22. Quinn

Kay, I got some 'splainin to do……

Right. Writers block is a bitch, and unfortunately I was hit just as I was mid-way through this chapter. Seriously, half of this was done in March, but I just… lost the thread . And unfortunately, after that, a great deal of personal issues (which I won't go into as they are rather twisting and boring) made me just not in the mood to write,. I am aware that this is really no excuse, and that I left you all on a cliff hanger for almost 6 months. I apologize profusely, and promise to at least finish this story before disappearing again.

Most likely I will start the next story, though, as I was recently smacked by a billion ideas for this story. Originally I was apprehensive about the sequel because the idea I had was rather unfeasible. My plans have completely changed and work slightly better, so I'm a little happier about writing it. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone!

Yay! Confrontation!

Maharishi: Thanks for reviewing again. Battle scenes…. I've never really written one, and I guess I'm kinda assuming I can't write them. If I can't, which wouldn't surprise me, I'm going to have to learn, as I will be writing several for the sequel. Despite my 'threats' I will probably write the sequel, as I love this story to much to just drop it. I'm just making sure people will actually want to read it, and I'm glad to know you will be. Poor Sarevok…………….he is confused, and no surprise. Oh well, I'm sure he'll figure things out. As for Quinn…… I think you'll under stand him better after this chapter.

Little Megan: Thanks a lot. I try to make her so that you'll feel something for her, be it pity or disgust. I agree with the authors note thing, and you'll note I only really did it once , cause I don't like the idea wither. Hmmm… I ought to go back and change that. I don't even know what I was thinking…..

NybCR: Always nice to have a new reviewer, and yeah, on that chap, I kinda do. And yeah, I changed her hair color during revision because moon elves don't have red hair.

BurningTheMidnightOil: Thank you. I will. I did.

Larsen: Thanks! Always nice to see people have been reading. Baldur's Gate fanfic readers are few, so it's nice to know people are reading. I won't abandon it, promise! The Disco Party is still in production… I think the very characters may revolt if I try it though…..

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

……."Hello, Raziel," said Quinn.

Raziel stared at her former lover. He looked…….. the same, only with a certain glow. Red-brown hair still fell lightly over his eyes, though it was no longer lanky from endless travels. His skin was no longer tan from days under the sun, but held a healthy pinkish glow. He wore robes, much richer than those he had worn in life. They were white, while silver trimmings that fell around him naturally, almost looking like a visual representation of his aura.

There was no anger, no malice exuding from him. In her mind Raziel had vilified Quinn, making him into a power-hungry monster that would abandon everything for the promise of godhood. But here, in this place, she could feel no hatred for her former lover.

Beside her, Sarevok growled. Quinn smiled at him. "You are looking well, brother," he said pleasantly to the former Bhaalspawn.

"You're looking…… luminescent today," said Sarevok. Quinn smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow. He was obviously amused, but felt this was not the time for such light-hearted ribbing.

He turned to Raziel, who still stared at him, frozen in his gaze. He smiled sadly and walked towards her slowly, but she did nothing. He stood in front of her, silent, staring into her eyes.

The stood like this for several minutes of silent contemplation.

Then, Raziel slapped him.

While Sarevok was pondering the sanity of slapping a god, Quinn moved a hand up to touch his face where she had slapped him. He smiled.

"I deserved that," he said after a moment.

"You deserve a lot more, you egotistical bastard," she said back calmly.

Quinn was about to respond when a thump, as if a heavy body had fallen, combined with the slightest crash of metal hitting the floor, rang though the Throne. All turned around, to see a slightly flushed and very angry Anomen rising from the floor.

Quinn's smile once more graced his lips. "Ah, Anomen, welcome! I was wondering when you would arrive. Of course, there is a bit of a time lag between one's entrance of the portal and one's arrival here, but I am glad you are finally here."

Anomen stared in confusion. "Quinn?"

Quinn laughed. "Of course, who did you expect? We are at the throne of Bhaal after all, and it is very unlikely that Bhaal himself was going to great you."

Sarevok raised an eyebrow. "As chatty as ever, aren't you."

Quinn ignored the comment, moving closer to Anomen, who had yet to get a word in edgewise. "Now then my old friend, I imagine you've come here in the pursuit of Liaedra, yes?"

"Raziel," the elf in question responded.

Quinn looked at her, his grin momentarily off his face. "Yes…. Raziel." He said, with a mix of regret and distaste on his voice. However when he turned back to Anomen his ever-present smile was once again upon his face.

"Anyway, I do not believe that Liae… I mean, Raziel, will be a problem any longer. I'll have a nice talk with her and make her see the error of her ways and all that. I'm sure my followers will forgive her, as can you knights, yes? You Radiant Heart types are always so accommodating, I really do appreciate that."

Anomen blinked. "You…. you forgive her? But…. But she burned down all your temples! She has done nothing but slander your name since you became a god, and you forgive her!"

Quinn waved his hands. "A slight misunderstanding, that's all this is. She's forgiven, and I'm sure she'll be a model citizen after this. And I really would appreciate it if you would clear her of charges. As a favor top a go of course."

Anomen blinked again.

"Of course, I could have a talk with Helm. Maybe if he asked you…."

Anomen shook his head, a slightly shocked look in his eyes. "No, no, that will… that will not be necessary. I'm sure if this is the will of a god we can… make an exception."

Quinn nodded, then steered Anomen back to the portal from which he had come. "Excellent, Anomen. Thank you my old friend. I'll be sure to add my blessing to the order."

And with that, a still-stunned Anomen was pushed through the portal.

Quinn turned back to his other guests. His grin was still there, nut it was slightly more amused and less overly-cheerful. "There, I suppose that's one less problem you have to contend with."

Sarevok stared at his half-brother. Even he was shocked. "You can just…. do that?"

Quinn shrugged. "I suppose. I am a god after all. All of Raziel's crimes were against me, and not necessarily against anyone else, so if I forgive her I imagine she will be left alone, by the law at least. Of course, she will probably still be disliked by quite a few individuals, but it shouldn't be a problem. Most people will not openly defy a god."

Raziel crossed her arms. "I suppose I ought to thank you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "But you won't I imagine."

"What do you expect?"

Quinn sighed, and moved to stand in front of her once again. "Would it help f I said I was sorry?"

Raziel' glare intensified. "I hardly think a simple sorry is enough."

Quinn merely stood in front of her. "There is little more I can do, Raziel. I accept that I am to blame here."

Raziel threw up her arms and turned away from her former lover. "Yes, you are to blame! You left me alone here, after declaring you loved me! I am an elf, Quinn, our love is not given lightly, especially to a human. And you abandoned me in all my times of need. But do you think admitting you were wrong changes any of it? I will always have these scars and memories, and you accepting blame will do NOTHING to alleviate any of that pain."

"I was a godling, weak and in need of a base of power. I could not spend my time saving you, Raziel, I was too busy protect myself."

She turned to him, eyes blazing. "Well, your selflessness was always legendary, Quinn!"

"Stop this," said Quinn, commandingly.

Raziel turned towards him, eyes glaring dangerously. She looked like she was going to attempt to deck the god. Sarevok questioned the intelligence of this move; Quinn looked to be at the end of his godly patience.

"Raziel," he said, in that quiet-yet-intense voice of his. The elf turned to look at him, glaring accusingly, as if the situation was somehow his fault as well. He glared right back, and, after a moment, her angry gaze dimmed, and she frowned despondently. She gave him a slight nod, and turned back to the still-fuming Quinn.

"I'm not helping anything either, am I?" she sighed. "Nothings going to change, no matter what I say, so…. just forget it."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "How nice of you to realize that."

Raziel rolled her eyes. "I do have my mature moments, you know. Even though I may be stuck in the past most of the time, I think I'm starting to realize that's there's more to my life than revenge for past misdeeds."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not forgiving you, Quinn. Not yet, anyway. I don't think I've moved on enough to do that, and I won't lie to you. Maybe, someday, I will. But that day will take a while. And a lot of ale."

Sarevok coughed to hide his laughter, and Quinn gave him a look over Raziel's shoulder. Then he turned his attention back to his former lover. A small smile spread across his face.

"I believe…. That will suffice for now, Lia… I mean, Raziel."

She nodded and gave him a tentative smile back. He shook his head, smiling as if amused by some stray thought or memory. Then he waved his hand, and a portal appeared behind him.

"I believe the Order will leave you alone. If not, I might just have a talk with Helm." He smirked. "There are advantages to having been a doo-gooder adventurer before becoming a god. Many of the gods respect me, at least, for the deeds I did while helping their followers."

"Still," he continued, "I would at least leave the Athkatla area for a while. I imagine there will still be people, be they knights or misguided adventures, who will feel the need to attack you for revenge in my name. Travel for a while, or go hide somewhere. This time, I promise to try and keep you out of trouble."

She smiled again. "Thank you, Quinn."

He nodded, then turned to Sarevok. "And brother, I trust you will keep yourself alive for a while yet?"

"I'll certainly try," he grunted back.

Raziel met eyes with Quinn, and for a while her gaze lingered. She seemed to be contemplating what could have been. That she returned to what really was, and without another word, turned and walked through the portal. Sarevok headed after her.

"Sarevok," said Quinn suddenly. The former Bhaalspawn stopped and turned to face his brother.

"She still means a lot to me, despite what appearance I might put forth. I left her because I hoped to save her from harm," he said.

"Then tell her that, not me," Sarevok snarled, annoyed.

Quinn rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you so that you understand that I will look after her this time. And if anyone hurts her," and he glared at Sarevok, "anyone at all, I am prepared to make sure they disappear."

Sarevok smirked. "Considering you're the one that devastated her, I wouldn't be talking."

Sarevok turned and headed to the portal. A step away from it, though, he stopped once again.

"I'll watch out for her. Satisfied?"

And before he could hear Quinn's answer, he walked through the portal.

Quinn smiled and shook his head, chuckling. "You deny it, brother, but it's obvious every time you look at her," he said, speaking to no one in particular. "In time, she'll notice it too."

And he disappeared, leaving only the darkness.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Un chapter left! The end! The epilogue! Hurray! Hurrah!

Its half done at this point, so it shouldn't take another 6 months. Promise. Pinky swear!

And if I disappointed anyone with the whole I-didn't-kill-or-horribly-maim-Quinn-who-all-of-you-hate, then… well, geez, people, haven't you read enough fanfiction! Revenge never solves anything. Well, yeah, I guess it sometimes does, but I wanted Raziel to decide she's better than that. Besides, I need Quinn for the next two stories, and I promise something bad will happen to him. He he he….


	23. Epilogue

A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! Or whatever you celebrate……

Knight of Blood: Yeah, my life gets kinda hectic, with AP's and extracurricular stuff and all that. I try though. I hope you keep reading, and thanks for the compliment!

he who harps: Funny thing about that. I tend to write stories and pull characters names out of my head. I didn't remember what Raziel's name meant until halfway through writing the story when a friend reminded me. That lead me to realize I had named my character after a male angel, but eh, I'm named after a male fairy myself so it works out. Of course my other friend still swears to this day that I named Raziel after the character from the Soul Reaver games, which is NOT TRUE; though I am a fan of the games, I also found out the main characters name was Raziel after I started the story. So there's a history lesson for you all. Ad if you can catch later OC's named after angels I'll give you all virtual cookies.

Just a mention of notice: I was googling my screenname (I was bored, what can I say) and I found this lovely little narrative by someone called K.Lou of Combs. I was.…. Flattered to say the least, so I'd just like to say a little thank you…… search the Chosen of Mystra website if you want to find it, its called Self-Marred. Pretty awesome. Oh, and I agree with that numerous typos comment. I ought to fix those….. eh, adds some character.

So here it is, the epilogue! Thanks to all my loyal readers, all of you! I stayed up on Christmas Eve (checks watch, its now 11:30) to get this out, so read and enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Imoen had been waiting for what seemed like forever. Of course, she had never been all that patient, so it was possible that it hadn't been that long, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it had, in fact, been a rather long time.

Her antsyness could have been due to the fact that she was forced to sit still; Jaheira had halted her pacing some time ago, saying it was contributing to an already throbbing headache. And Imoen felt no need to indulge in fidgeting, leaving her to sit still and let out the occasional sigh, each of which was met with an angry glare from her half-elven associate.

Her worry ended when a flashing light came from the portal sight; Imoen jumped up and ran. She had been sitting in one of the seats for the audience. Now she ran up the stairs, unintentionally knocking down Kelsey in her rush to reach the stage first. The man in question stood up rather painfully, then shock his head with a small smile on his face for his beloved as he made his way up the stairs to the stage at a more leisurely pace.

Imoen watched the portal for a few moments, feeling a tad disappointed at the lack of people jumping through. That disappointment increased when Anomen emerged from the portal, looking slightly shaken, and with no Bhaalspawn or elf in tow. He moved away from the portal, trembling slightly with the most peculiar expression on his face. Imoen immediately moved to his side.

"Well?" she asked in a clipped tone. "What's going on? Where are they? Is Raziel kicking Quinn's a…."

Jaheira picked that particular moment to clamp her hand over Imoen's mouth, knowing the girl was too worked up to actually wait to get an answer out of Anomen. It was more likely she would just ask him constant questions.

So Jaheira just ignored the girl glaring out her and turned to Anomen. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Anomen shook his head. "No…ah…. Nothing's wrong…. All's well, forgiven…. I, ah, must be going now…. Work to do, you know…."

The knight, having given a rambling answer, turned and walked out of the theater. Jaheira shook her head at this and sighed, releasing Imoen's mouth. Imoen glared in the direction of the departed knight, before turning around to look at the others.

"That didn't tell us anything!" she shouted.

"No, it didn't, other than it appears that Raziel is free from Order, at least," Jaheira replied.

"Well then, what should we do?"

"We wait, child. No doubt answers will come soon, in one way or another."

In the end, the wait was not long at all; but a few moments after Anomen had appeared from the portal, Raziel walked out, much more calmly than she had walked in. But a few seconds afterwards Sarevok strode out too, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Well?" asked the excited Imoen. "What happened?"

Raziel had an introverted look to her eyes for a few moments, as if struggling to find the words to describe her meeting with Quinn. Imoen had started to get a bit worried, thinking perhaps something bad had happened to her.

Then Raziel shrugged, and smiled. "Nothing much."

She walked past Imoen, heading towards the stairs that led away from the stage. Imoen stood a moment, mouth gaping. Sarevok chuckled.

Kelsey walked forward a bit. "Raziel, wait!"

Raziel turned around, looked at him. "What?"

He smirked. "Where are you going, anyway?"

The elf tilted her head and put her hands ion her hips. "You know…. I'm not really sure."

Then she smiled. "Now that I think of it, I could go anywhere!" She laughed, and for a moment Kelsey's eyes saw not Raziel, the broken and cynical elf he had come to know, but Liaedra, whom he had come to know on the greatest journey of his life, so many years ago.

In a moment the sight was gone, but it lingered with Kelsey for a long time to come.

Raziel had had a thoughtful look on her face as Kelsey had his little flashback, but then she smiled again. "Hmm…. I've always wanted to see Icewind Dale. And I do love the cold. I'm getting sick of all the warm weather around here! Well then, it's decided!"

Raziel turned again, striding confidently up aisle way. "Well, I'll see you all in a few more years! I'm sure you'll be able to find me…. Somehow!" With that final shouted word, she jumped up the stairs and out of her friend's sight.

Imoen had been staring in her direction, but then turned to the still smirking Sarevok. She glared at him. "Well? You better tell me what went on, Sarevok!"

Sarevok shook his head slowly looking at her. "There was some talk. She hasn't quite forgiven him, he's forgiven her…."

"Alls well that ends well?" asked Kelsey, smiling.

"In a manner of speaking," said Sarevok.

Imoen threw her hands up in exasperation and walked away, clearly resigned to the fact that she would never hear what happened at the Throne. Jaheira chuckled quietly and turned to follow the girl, shaking her head. Kelsey smiled and turned to Sarevok.

"You should probably go after her, you know."

Sarevok faced the sorcerer, an eyebrow raised. "And why would I do that?"

Kelsey laughed. "You know the answer as well as I do. You love her, don't you?"

The look on Sarevok's face would have killed a lesser man.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raziel raised her face to the night sky. The stars shone out at her from the sky, brighter than ever before. It was funny; she hadn't noticed them in the long years she had been in self-exile, but now…. Now they were everything, just as they had been so many years ago.

Just as they had been when she was a child, and her father had shown her the constellations.

Just as they had been when she had shown those very same constellations to Quinn.

She hadn't realized she had been standing in the road for so long until she heard the inn door open behind her. She turned around abruptly, staring at the figure that walked out the door.

Sarevok stood before her, staring at her with a blank expression. Raziel stared back. They stood like this for a few minutes, until Sarevok broke the silence.

"I've never been to Icewind Dale. Figured I might try it out, see how the cold suits me."

Raziel arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And how exactly are you going to get there?"

Sarevok grumbled slightly. "I thought I might…"

"Yes?"

"I thought I might….. accompany you."

Raziel laughed. "There, now, was that so hard?" She shook her head. "Men."

Then she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Sarevok stared at her as if she was crazy. Raziel laughed and turned away, striding down the moonlit street.

"Come on, Sarevok! Icewind Dale is a looooong ways away! We better start walking if we plan on getting there!"

Sarevok's shock wore off, and he shook his head slowly, a small smile growing on his face.

"Women," he growled. Then he strode off behind her.

Ahead, Raziel took one last look at the sky. No, she thought, the stars weren't the same as they'd been, all those years ago.

They were brighter.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The end! Yay!

Stay tuned for an authors note on the next segment!


End file.
